Une histoire de dessins
by misro
Summary: Quand John se met au dessin, et que le crayon dresse des envies qu'il ne peut autoriser...Sherlock, lui, devine. YAOI !
1. Chapter 1

**Une histoire de dessins.**

Je sais ce que vous allez me dire : arght, la revoila déja, on va faire une indigestion! Oui, surement, mais voila, les idées, ça va ça vient, et pour une fois, c'est venu! Et puis, je vous promet de ne pas vous assommer de chapitres avec mon bac en approche...

Rating : M

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Couples : Sherlock x John, Sarah xJohn, Lestrade x Mycroft

* * *

Abyssus Abyssum Invocat. _L'Enfer entraîne l'Enfer._

* * *

John avait repris le dessin sur le conseil de sa psychologue. Elle lui avait fait remarquer, en voyant un gribouillis qu'il jugeait informe, qu'il possédait un certain coup de crayon, et qu'une activité plus simple, moins dangereuse, serait la bienvenue pour sa réhabilitation sociale. L'idée était assez tentante pour que l'ancien soldat se décide à racheter quelques outils, des feuilles de qualité moyenne, et s'installe sur la table basse à la recherche d'un modèle.

« Stupidité, tu n'es pas fait pour être artiste, mais assistant médical. »

La sentence du jeune homme n'avait pas su faire changer l'avis de son colocataire. John avait laissé sa main traîner sur le papier, faisant naître l'appartement bordélique, insistant sur quelques détails, jetant parfois un œil hésitant à sa palette d'aquarelle qu'il n'avait pas touché depuis le lycée. Puis… Il y avait eu Sherlock. Sherlock qui restait en profonde réflexion, sans bouger d'un cil, sans observer quiconque, dans sa tour d'ivoire, loin du monde, loin de John.

Un modèle parfait.

« John, silence, je réfléchis. »

Ces petites phrases étaient des signaux pour le blond, qui se saisissait de son carnet pour croquer le détective. Au début, il se cachait, avant de comprendre que Sherlock ne remarquait même pas les essais du dessinateur. Alors, John croqua.

Et il ne songea pas un seul instant que ces dessins allaient le mener très loin.

"..."

« John n'est pas là ?

-Non, il est encore en service. Je lui ai dit que ce job était d'une inutilité affligeante, et que je pouvais pallier à ses ennuis financiers, mais il m'a claqué la porte au nez. »

Sherlock haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension, tournant en rond, pieds nus, sur le tapis alors que son frère posait son parapluie contre un fauteuil. Alors qu'il allait faire un commentaire concernant l'étonnant manque de meurtre de ce mois de Mai, son regard fut attiré par un carnet relié de cuir, d'une épaisseur respectable. Sans complexe, il s'en saisit, et balaya les pages d'un œil scrutateur :

« John s'est mis au dessin ?

-Hm ? Oui, lubie dictée par cette femme qui prétend l'aider… Je n'ai jamais regardé. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de l'art. »

Mycroft ouvrait des yeux de plus en plus grands. Son frère cessa son manège :

« C'est si laid que ça ?

-C'est…Viens voir par toi-même. »

Sherlock se glissa silencieusement derrière son aîné, et son visage, habituellement inexpressif, se teinta d'une certaine surprise alors que les croquis défilaient. On reconnaissait sans peine le détective, dans des poses qui lui étaient chères. Pourtant…Quelque chose semblait différent. Ainsi, le jeune homme n'était plus avachi sur le canapé, mais alangui, le regard perdu, nostalgique ou mélancolique. Adieu, chemise froissée et malmenée, le vêtement semblait vaporeux, doux, tendre.

« Mais… »

Sherlock n'était plus roulé en boule sur une chaise en train de réfléchir, mais élégamment installé, adressant au lointain un regard suave et inquisiteur.

Sur le suivant, il fumait une cigarette sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ange noir se découpant nettement sur le clair de lune. John n'avait dessiné ni les longues cernes sous ses yeux d'insomniaque, ni les plis soucieux sur son front. Evidemment.

Mycroft referma le carnet en souriant :

« Depuis quand te sublime-t-il ainsi ? Tu ressembles à un mannequin.

-Je… »

Mycroft fronça les sourcils, ainsi donc son cadet n'avait rien vu de ces dessins, de la vision de John à son égard. Et cette réalisation soudaine semblait l'agacer, de toute évidence. Sherlock n'aimait pas tomber sur ce genre de chose sans être au courant. Hors, cette fois, il n'avait rien vu. Rien du tout.

« Arrête un peu. Je suis parfait pour ce genre de de dessin de bas étage, quand je réfléchis, je ne bouge pas, c'est tout, alors toi aussi pour une fois sers toi de ton cerveau. »

La réponse était trop vive, trop rapide et bien trop acide pour être vraie. L'agent du MI6 feuilleta de nouveau le carnet, l'air innocent :

« Allons, Sherlock, sois réaliste, sois il te voit comme un héros de roman à l'eau de rose, soit tu es devenu un séducteur en sa présence… »

Le ton de la phrase était bien assez moqueur pour achever d'énerver Sherlock qui le fustigea des yeux :

« Arrête ça, je t'ai dit.

-Te connaissant, tu dois bien aimer ça...Te sentir regardé, apprécié… Voire plus. C'est une sorte d'aubaine. »

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour le faire taire définitivement, mais à cet instant la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur un John engoncé dans une doudoune noire, l'air franchement fatigué. Mycrogt reposa instantanément le carnet avant d'aller lui serrer la main alors que le cadet s'éloignait, allant s'asseoir à même le tapis, boudeur.

« Bon sang, pourquoi fait-il si froid, se plaignit le médecin, le temps ne vaut vraiment plus rien…

-Vous avez bien raison…Dîtes-moi, John, mon frère m'a dit que vous dessiniez, je pourrais jeter un coup d'œil ? »

John ouvrit de grands yeux, puis balbutia qu'il n'avait encore eu le temps que de faire quelques esquisses ratées. Mycroft hocha la tête, plus souriant que jamais, assura que ce n'était pas grave, puis quitta la pièce. Sherlock n'avait pas bougé. Le médecin posa son manteau sur le dossier d'une chaise, alla se faire un café bien fort dans la cuisine avant de revenir s'installer dans le canapé, soupirant de fatigue.

« Tu travailles trop. Je te veux en pleine forme pour les enquêtes.

-Il n'y a rien en ce moment, bailla le blond, tu l'as dit toi-même. »

Il se leva, posa une main hésitante sur son carnet, le feuilleta, et une certaine douleur traversa ses traits. Puis, son doux sourire revint :

« Mes dessins sont vraiment stupides, je crois que je vais m'arrêter là.

-Ça ne fait que deux semaines que tu as commencé.

-Justement. C'est déjà devenu absurde. »

Il quitta la pièce, annonçant qu'il allait se coucher. Sherlock guetta le son de la porte qui se ferme, puis se jeta sur le carnet, l'ouvrant au hasard. Il se vit en train de siroter un verre de lait, fixant d'un air absent l'écran de télévision, la tête penchée comme un enfant. Il se vit en train de tirailler ses cheveux en arrière, les yeux clos, bouche entre ouverte, le dos cambré alors qu'il s'étirait. Il se vit s'observant dans le miroir, et l'air sérieux qu'il aurait dû arborer s'était changé en une moue intriguée et amusée qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

« John… »

Le brun caressa les feuillets, en pris quelque uns en photo. Fallait-il lui en parler ? Et que dire ? C'était stupide. Ces dessins ne voulaient rien dire, Mycroft délirait, comme d'habitude, il voulait le titiller, et cela marchait bien. Le brun s'en voulait d'apporter autant d'importance à cela. Puis, une idée vint se faufiler dans son esprit investigateur. Si le médecin transformait les scènes anodines en décor languissant, que ferait-il devant une séquence plus…Typée ?

« Sherlock, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Ou sont les somnifères ? »

Le brun se félicita de s'être éloigné de l'objet en cuir.

« N'avale pas ces machins, c'est mauvais pour toi. Pose-toi dans le canapé, on va regarder un documentaire stupide. »

John n'avait jamais été du genre à contrecarrer les projets de son ami. Il haussa les épaules, remontant les manches de son pull, et s'installa dans son grand fauteuil en soupirant de contentement. Sherlock remarqua qu'une ride permanente ornait son front depuis qu'il avait ouvert le carnet, puis se dirigea vers les escaliers :

« Je reviens tout de suite. »

John zappait déjà sur les chaînes.

Alors que le brun disparaissait à l'étage, le médecin délaissa la télévision pour se ressaisir du livret. Son visage se ferma. Comment avait-il osé représenter son colocataire de cette façon ? Ce n'était pas Sherlock ! Sherlock n'avait pas ces lèvres ourlées, ce regard désireux ou meurtrit, Sherlock ne regardait pas par la fenêtre avec cette moue enfantine, Sherlock ne se cambrait pas comme ça.

_C'est la façon dont je voudrais le voir moi_.

Le blond se mordit brutalement les lèvres, secoua la tête. Fichue psychologue qui l'avait poussé dans cette voie étrange et impossible. Il devait faire disparaître tout ça, et rapidement, si jamais quelqu'un tombait dessus…

Il recommença à regarder la TV, le carnet sur les genoux.

Quand Sherlock revint, il semblait furieux. Une simple serviette blanche nouée autour des hanches, il se mit à invectiver vigoureusement la tuyauterie, grondant qu'il n'avait plus d'eau chaude. Secouant ses boucles noires pour les décoller, il aspergea son colocataire qui brailla en retour.

« Ne reste pas comme ça tu vas attraper froid !

-Je m'en fiche. »

Têtu, buté, l'air agacé et intérieurement très amusé, Sherlock alla donc se poser sur son canapé, croisant ses deux longues jambes sous lui. Le blond le regarda une seconde, ses doigts se crispèrent sur le critérium coincé dans la tranche du carnet, puis il se ravisa.

« Tu regardes quoi ?

-Un docu' sur le Mexique. La civilisation aztèque.

-Inintéressant.

-Silence. »

Sherlock osa un sourire goguenard. Les minutes défilaient doucement, ponctuée d'une conversation fluide, agréable, qui s'espaçait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les paupières du jeune homme se fermaient. Il s'endormait, il le savait, et c'était voulu puisqu'il avait lui-même avalé un somnifère pour cela, brisant ainsi son cycle de nuit sans sommeil. Puis, il glissa doucement contre un coussin et sa respiration se fit plus silencieuse, alors qu'il entendait clairement le grattement caractéristique d'une mine sur du papier.

"..."

Chaleur. Douceur. Odeur.

Sherlock ouvrit un œil. La serviette était étendue sur ses jambes, et son torse reposait dans une multitude de pulls d'un confort extrême. Et sa tête…Sa tête était sur les jambes de John qui, la tête renversée, dormait du sommeil du juste. Il était torse nu, et Sherlock reconnu son vêtement calé entre ses propres bras. Il l'avait couvert. Pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid. Ses yeux glacés tombèrent sur le carnet, fermé, plus conséquent encore que la veille, posé non loin de là, mais se lever était un risque qu'il ne pouvait prendre. Pas maintenant.

Sherlock frissonna, et sentit soudainement la main de John retomber sur sa taille, lui administrant une chaleur supplémentaire. Dormir assis ne devait pas être confortable. Le brun se lova un peu plus contre lui, ignorant ce fourmillement dans le bas-ventre, puis ferma les yeux, entouré du parfum de l'ancien soldat. Il n'était que quatre heures du matin.

"..."

« Hmn… »

Réveil en douceur. Sherlock ouvrit ses paupières, se redressa mollement, bailla comme un chat avant de se pelotonner dans la couverture. Couverture ? Il s'assit d'un coup, jetant un œil à son lit improvisé. Plus de pulls, plus de John. De simples coussins, deux couvertures, et la serviette blanche, à moitié sur ses jambes, pendant dans le vide. Etait-ce un rêve ? Un fantasme ?

« _Le carnet._ »

Il se leva, le chercha des yeux, remarqua qu'il avait changé de place. Il s'en saisit fiévreusement, et un râle de colère étreignit sa gorge : les dernières pages avaient été arrachées. Quoi que John ait pu dessiner, ce soir-là, il ne l'avait pas supporté. Le détective jeta rageusement le livre sur la table basse.

« Bonj…SHERLOCK ! »

John se détourna devant la nudité de son colocataire :

« Bon sang, tu ne veux pas t'habiller un peu ?

-Il est à peine huit heures, tu n'es pas du genre à te lever tôt, et tu ne travailles pas, siffla l'autre en réponse, pourquoi es-tu debout ? »

John s'avança pour prendre sa veste et une écharpe, lui tournant le dos, et lâcha qu'il avait rendez-vous avec une jeune femme. Sherlock mis ses mains sur ses hanches :

« Sarah ?

-En effet.

-Cette femme ne te correspond pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Pour l'amour de Dieu, mets un boxer, et si Mrs Hudson venait ? »

Sherlock l'ignora, et monta à l'étage, frustré et plein d'une rancœur à laquelle il n'était définitivement pas habitué. Il ne vit pas le blond tendre une main vers lui comme pour le retenir, puis une seconde ride creusa sa peau alors qu'il reculait vers la sortie.

"..."

« RIEN ? INCAPABLE ! »

Sherlock raccrocha brutalement, puis souffla, se massant les tempes. Bon. Lestrade n'avait toujours rien pour lui, Moriarty devait avoir pris un congé, ou alors préparait un gros coup. Et John était repartit à la chasse aux filles. Stupide. Stupide stupide. Puis, il s'allongea un peu plus dans la baignoire, offrant à ses jambes pliées la morsure du froid. Il devait retrouver ces dessins. Sa curiosité s'en retrouverait mortifiée, s'il ne les obtenait pas.

« _Pensons John. Pensons soldat, pensons secret défense, pensons cachette._ »

Sherlock réfléchissait alors qu'il sortait de la baignoire, retrouvant la douceur de son peignoir, rabattant sans ménagement ses mèches corbeaux sur l'arrière de son crâne. Un trombone à la main, il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour faire vaciller la serrure de la chambre de son colocataire, puis il ouvrit la porte silencieusement.

« _Je ne suis jamais entré là-dedans. Je n'en avais jamais éprouvé le besoin. Je me demande comment j'ai fait._ »

Il fit deux pas dans la pièce, sentit une vague odeur d'eau de toilette masculine, de renfermé, et de plante verte. John possédait, en effet, un magnifique ficus qui trônait sur une chaise, entouré de vêtements plus ou moins pliés. Des livres s'entassaient sur la table de chevet, et la lampe menaçait à chaque instant de s'écraser au sol. Le reste de la pièce était convenable bien que d'une simplicité légèrement fade.

« _Enregistrer les détails, faire attention, ne rien bouger._ »

Le détective n'était jamais loin derrière cette ébauche d'humain qui semblait naître. Le brun fit un rapide inventaire des cachettes possibles dans la chambre, fit un choix, puis s'agenouilla devant la table de chevet.

« _Pas de poussière sur le devant, le tiroir a été ouvert récemment_. »

Il l'ouvrit. Vide. Son sourire s'accru.

« _Oh, John…C'est si enfantin, comme stratégie_. »

Il y avait de petits copeaux de bois sur le fond du tiroir. Doucement, du bout des doigts, Sherlock fit coulisser le faux plafond, et sentit contre ses ongles la rugosité particulière du papier canson. Il retira les croquis, et les fit défiler devant ses yeux.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, une rougeur de plaisir prit place sur ses joues.

"..."

« Tu…te le crois, ça ? »

Gregory tempêta cinq bonnes minutes, grondant que Sherlock était vraiment culotté de lui crier dessus au téléphone parce qu'il n'avait pas de criminel sur les bras pour le moment ! Mycroft bu une gorgée de son thé et hocha la tête d'un air compatissant.

« Le vent tourne, Gregory, tu ne le sens pas ? Je pense que mon petit frère est en train d'évoluer.

-Il devient psychopathe ? »

Rire de l'agent du MI6 qui secoua doucement la tête.

« Disons simplement que je ne donne pas cher de la peau de cette pauvre Sarah. »

Greg ouvrit la bouche pour le questionner, et fut donc coupé par les lèvres du britannique. Il abdiqua donc pour passer ses bras autour de son cou.

"..."

John était rassuré. Il n'était définitivement pas homosexuel, et le corps chaud lové contre lui en était la preuve vivante. Sarah repoussa une mèche qui barrait son front, et lui offrit un sourire :

« J'aime quand tu es comme ça. Pressé, demandeur…Possessif. »

Il l'embrassa, songeant qu'il ne pouvait certainement pas lui faire part de ses doutes concernant sa sexualité, et se dit qu'il devait profiter de l'instant présent pour oublier le reste. Oublier ses pensées terrifiantes et qu'il considérait comme malsaines.

Il était déjà treize heures trente. Sherlock n'avait ni appelé, ni envoyé de message. Le blond s'en sentait presque blessé, mais refusait de l'admettre.

« Je meurs de faim, on va déjeuner ?

-Je ne sais pas, l'idée de rester au lit est séduisante aussi… »

Sarah éclata de rire, le chatouilla, puis murmura qu'elle allait s'habiller. L'ancien soldat la regarda s'éloigner, nue, belle, rougissante de son audace, et il se sentit subitement bête et léger. Il aurait du faire ce choix bien avant, c'était simple comme bonjour, et cette jeune femme lui correspondait parfaitement. Il s'étira, et ses yeux se fixèrent dans un miroir mural.

_Pourquoi cet air triste ?_

Il tourna la tête.

* * *

Fin du chapitre un. Prometteur? Décevant?

Laissez-moi un commentaire :)


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

Mon dieu, tant de reviews en si peu de temps! Merci beaucoup mes chéris ça me fait tellement plaisir :)!

D'ailleurs, à partit d'aujourd'hui, je vous promets de répondre à CHACUN de vos commentaires, c'est plus poli et vous le méritez...

VOICI DONC le second chapitre, et le début des catastrophes :)

* * *

Sherlock posa les feuillets sur le rebord du lit, les yeux toujours fixés dessus. John était donc passé à l'aquarelle. A quel moment avait-il peint ? Le soir même, pendant qu'il dormait ? Non, probablement le matin.

« Si Mycroft voyait ça… »

Le jeune homme était représenté semi-allongé sur le canapé, yeux clos, la serviette immaculée glissant sur ses hanches anguleuses. L'aquarelle donnait un effet de rêve, flou, une simple vapeur colorée… Une lueur bleuté dans ses cheveux, un rose pâle sur ses pommettes, et Sherlock devenait un être presque surnaturel, d'une beauté éclatante.

« Un ange aux ailes coupées…John…Tu me réinventes…Je ne suis pas cet homme là… »

Sur le suivant, le brun était sur le dos, la bouche entre ouverte, comme désireux, et une main lui caressait la joue. Une main à la peau dorée, une main large et rassurante. Sherlock tourna brutalement la page.

Le troisième et dernier dessin le présentait cambré, totalement nu, riant et haletant à la fois, accroché au pull de John qui se tenait contre lui. Son regard était rendu à la perfection : la jubilation de tenir le détective contre lui, et la douleur de se savoir un être de papier, si loin de la réalité.

C'était une superbe création, ils semblaient prêts à sortir de la page pour s'embrasser sur le divan.

« John… »

Les pages furent replacées à l'endroit indiqué. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Sherlock retourna sur ses pas, la gorge nouée et sèche, et alla chercher son paquet de cigarette caché dans l'ami Crâne. Alors que la flamme brillait dans l'obscurité de l'appartement, il s'imagina entre les bras du blond. Son souffle dans son cou, ses doigts sur sa taille, son bassin contre le sien…Sa chaleur…Ses dents le long de sa jugulaire, le murmure de son prénom, cette voix qui se fait rauque, possessive…

« …Je deviens fou. »

Sherlock s'était cambré, les yeux clos, la cendre de sa cigarette brûlant le tapis. La bosse, sous le peignoir, était plus que visible. Ses yeux coulèrent vers son téléphone. Il devait l'entendre. Juste l'entendre, pour être sur que John existait, que tout existait. Entendre sans rien dire. Ses doigts graciles attrapèrent le téléphone.

« Réponds. Réponds. »

"..."

« C'est Sherlock. Tu ne réponds pas ?

-…Non. »

Sarah observa le blond au dessus de son sushi, puis haussa les épaules, elle n'allait quand même pas commencer à se mêler de cette affaire là. Et puis, si le médecin préférait ignorer l'autre tordu…C'était bénéfique à leur couple. Car couple il y avait, elle le sentait. Un couple étrange, car John semblait, sous sa bonhommie habituelle, cacher des secrets qu'il faudrait un jour ou l'autre lui extirper, mais un couple tout de même.

Le nom de Mycroft clignota sur l'écran.

« Bon sang, mais ils s'y mettent tous !

-Tu t'es engueulé avec Sherlock ?

-Non, c'est juste que je ne lui ai pas envoyé de message depuis ce matin… »

Il repoussa son téléphone loin de lui, l'air coupable. Evidemment, Sherlock n'était pas habitué à ca, lui qui le voyait rappliquer à la moindre demande. Mais maintenant, les choses devaient changer, depuis ces dessins maudits, l'ancien soldat avait réalisé qu'être avec son colocataire tout le long de la journée ne l'aidait en rien. Il devait s'éloigner, obtenir de l'autonomie. Et rapidement, s'il ne voulait pas perdre la face.

_J'ai un meurtre sur les bras. Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais mangé de poisson cru avec moi ? SH_

John sentit son cœur se serrer étrangement. Il ne tempêta pas sur le fait qu'il sache tout de sa vie, ne releva pas la demande d'assistance presque polie, et ne répondit pas au message. Sarah reposa ses baguettes :

« C'est dingue, on dirait presque qu'il est jaloux. »

John la rejoignit dans son rire. Ca, par contre, c'était vraiment risible. Sherlock ? Jaloux ? Sherlock n'était qu'un scientifique, un sociopathe, et un emmerdeur de première. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la jalousie dans son disque-dur interne qui lui servait de cerveau.

Pas de place pour lui non plus.

"..."

Sherlock fixa l'écran de son smartphone quelques secondes, puis le rangea dans sa poche, remit son gant noir, et annonça d'une voix froide et sans appel à l'inspecteur qu'ils devaient chercher un autre légiste. Lestrade n'osa pas proposer Anderson, et devant le visage fermé du jeune homme, il se dit qu'il avait bien fait. Sherlock ne desserra pas les dents du voyage jusqu'à la ruelle morbide.

« Je…Vous êtes en froid avec Watson ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas. »

Son regard aurait certifié à n'importe qui que non, ça ne le regardait pas, et que ça ne le regarderait jamais, mais Lestrade commençait à bien connaître les Holmes, et se décida à pousser le bouchon plus loin :

« Si vous avez d'en parler, je serais peut être plus aidant que votre frère. Ou le Crâne de la cheminée. »

Et il quitta la voiture. Sherlock tira sur son gant avec ses dents, se mordant le doigt par la même occasion, puis le suivit de sa démarche silencieuse. Un rouquin, en blouse blanche, rouge et visiblement embarrassé, se tordait les mains en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre et leva brutalement la tête en voyant l'autre approcher.

« Bon…Bonjour je suis…

-Un bleu, il ne manquait plus que ça, bravo Letrade c'est bien joué… »

Le rouquin bafouilla quelque chose, déglutit, et devant le regard compatissant du grisé reprit la parole :

« La victime s'est battue avec son agresseur, elle a des traces de griffures sur le cou et le visage…

-Faux, la victime à été victime d'hallucination, ces lacérations ont été faites…Par ses propres mains. »

Sherlock attrapa habilement l'une des mains du cadavre et désigna les traces de peau sous les ongles. Le rouquin avait la bouche ouverte d'étonnement et d'un certain ravissement. Sherlock semblait véritablement agacé. Il se leva observant les alentours :

« Il devait se tenir par là…Il fumait, la cigarette s'est éteinte dans une flaque d'eau à la moitié à peine. Gâchis. Une fléchette l'a atteint, il n'a presque rien sentit, puis le poison à fait effet, il s'est débattu, griffé, il a du crier, puis il a raté une marche et en tombant sa tête à heurté le sol brutalement. »

Le brun s'accroupit, regardant le sang coagulé sur le macadam.

« Il est mort du poison, pas de sa blessure. L'assassin n'a laissé aucune trace, je pense. C'est un homme riche, cherchez dans la famille une femme cupide, avec un enfant, assez jeune. Qui aime souffler dans les sarbacanes. »

A cet instant, le rouquin poussa un petit cri : il venait de trouver une piqure cachée derrière l'oreille du mort. Sherlock resserrait déjà son col, l'air ailleurs :

« Ca ne vient pas de Moriarty, c'est donc insignifiant. »

Il se détourna de la scène du crime, allant s'adosser à la portière de la voiture. Lestrade envoya ses ordres, puis vint le rejoindre, soupirant de lassitude :

« Alors. Qu'avez vous dit à John pour qu'il vous fasse la tête ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas, il dégaina son portable, le lui passa. L'inspecteur observa les photos en silence, poussant parfois un petit souffle de surprise mêlé d'admiration, zoomant sur les détails, puis rendit l'objet à son propriétaire.

« Et bien, il semblerait que notre médecin soit bien plus doué que ce que nous pensions !

-Il ne s'agit pas que de ça. John est perturbé par ces dessins. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. »

Lestrade voulu parler mais le brun secoua la tête avant de rentrer dans la voiture, l'air passablement ennuyé par la tournure de la conversation. L'inspecteur se mordit les lèvres. Evidemment, il comprenait le blond. John s'était toujours persuadé n'avoir que de l'admiration pour le jeune homme, et voilà tout d'un coup qu'il se mettait à le dessiner comme un tentateur, divine succube à la peau blanche et sourire énigmatique… Il se sentait mal, cherchait à s'éloigner, et créait donc un malentendu de tous les côtés. Le grisé sortit son portable alors que le taxi de Sherlock démarrait en trombe pour filer vers la capitale.

« Allo, John ? Oui…Je dois vous parler… »

"..."

Quand Sherlock poussa la porte de l'appartement, il sentit que quelque chose clochait. Les objets n'étaient plus au même endroit, les volutes de poussière brillant dans les rayons de soleil indiquaient un certain mouvement récent dans la pièce… Cambriolage ?

« Oh non… »

Sherlock ouvrit de grands yeux. John était passé à Baker Street, avait récupéré certaines de ses affaires, puis, sans laisser de mot, s'en était retourné chez Sarah. John déménageait, doucement, sans rien dire, le fuyant avec une lâcheté qu'il ne lui reconnaissait pas. Brutalement, il jeta son manteau par terre, et lança un vase qui se trouvait à sa portée contre le mur. Le bruit qui en résultat ne lui fit aucun bien.

« SHRLOCK ! »

Mrs Hudson entra en trombe, criant qu'elle avait faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque et qu'il la ferait devenir folle. Puis, elle le vit, prostré ainsi, sans vie, telle une ombre désarticulée, et elle fit un pas hésitant dans sa direction :

« Sherlock, que se passe t-il ?

-John est partit. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je…Je n'ai rien fait, cette fois ci. »

La vieille dame eut un hoquet. Sherlock était-il humain ? Semblait-il réellement touché par l'absence du médecin ? Elle n'eut malheureusement pas le temps d'explorer cette piste, car le jeune homme serra les poings :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Bon débarras. »

Et le sujet fut clos. John ne répondait pas à ses messages. Il jouait au plus con. Et Sherlock ne serait pas le perdant à ce jeu là.

"..."

Une semaine passa. Une semaine durant laquelle les affaires du blond prirent la poussière à Baker Street, reléguées dans un coin de l'appartement que Sherlock n'approchait jamais. Le médecin ne parvenait plus à contacter son ancien colocataire, celui-ci ne répondant plus ni aux appels, ni aux messages, et encore moins aux mails. Il avait finit par franchement s'inquiéter, sachant que Mycroft s'abstenait désormais de lui parler et que Lestrade restait dans le flou, ne lui apprenant que de maigres détails sur la nouvelle vie du sociopathe.

« Foutu égo… »

Car c'était forcément l'égo du brun qui était à l'œuvre, il n'en doutait pas. Mais le fait était que John Watson n'était pas bien. Sans Sherlock, il dépérissait peu, il perdait ce certain grain de folie qu'il lui apportait au quotidien. Et les dessins…

« O, foutus dessins… »

John se prit la tête entre les mains. Autour de lui, le lit double de l'appartement de Sarh était recouvert de croquis. Simple coups de crayons, dessins à l'encre, aquarelles, crayons de couleur… Les images le hantaient avec toujours plus de fièvre. Sept jours sans Sherlock, et son imagination réinventait leur vie à Baker Street. Sept jours également que John refusait d'aller aux rendez-vous de sa psychologue.

Puis, il y eut la sonnerie de la porte.

John se leva de mauvaise grâce, longeant le couloir. Il n'aimait pas ce lieu, c'était trop propre, impersonnel, cela manquait de…

« Sherlock ? »

La main du médecin trembla sur la poignée de porte. Sherlock fumait sa cigarette, le fixant d'un air mauvais, un pansement sur la pommette droite. Il y eut une seconde gêne intense, puis John lui proposa de rentrer.

« Ca ira, je suis juste passé te donner ton courrier. Ca prend de la place. »

En vérité, Sherlock avait craqué. Il avait besoin de le voir. Et vite. Il rêvait de plus en plus éveillé, et cela commençait à l'effrayer. Il s'imaginer contre le blond, l'embrassant, il sentait sa peau, son grain, contre le sien, il était lové contre son torse nu, il lui chuchotait des stupidités à l'oreille pour le faire rire, il….

Il commençait à se demander ce qui se passait dans sa tête pour que qu'il ne se reconnaisse plus.

« Sherlock… »

Le blond lui pris par le poignet, et les enveloppes tombèrent au sol dans un froissement significatif. Sherlock ne chercha pas à se soustraire de la poigne de l'ancien soldat, il sentait la chaleur des doigts sur sa peau, et ce contact lui brouillait l'esprit.

« Sherlock je… »

John ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait fuit du jour au lendemain sans explications, et le brun devait être furieux contre lui même s'il le cachait, comme le prouvait sa présence devant la porte. Puis, il vit quelque chose, dans les yeux du détective, virer à l'orage alors que ses lèvres se tordaient :

« Ta femelle n'est pas là ?

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, elle à un prénom !

-Pour moi elle restera une femelle stupide, fade et dénuée du moindre intérêt intellectuel. »

John leva son bras droit alors que son visage se crispait d'une certaine colère. Sherlock insultait avec une gratuité atroce, il le faisait exprès, il le provoquait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire ça ? Pourquoi haïssait-il Sarah avec une telle intensité ? Son bras tremblait, en suspend. Le regard de Sherlock sur lui, et ces lèvres qui se retenaient de sourire insolemment… Pourquoi…

« Je ne veux pas te frapper. Même si tu es insupportable… Pourquoi as-tu un pansement ?

-Si tu étais resté tu aurais su. Pourquoi es-tu parti, comme ça, d'un coup ? »

John détourna ses yeux gris, et sursauta en sentant les doigts fins du détective glisser le long de la joue,le forçant à lui présenter son visage de face. Ce n'était pas du romantisme, ou de la tendresse exacerbée, ce n'était qu'un instant de douceur que le jeune homme s'autorisait, pour une fois, sans réflexion. Il poussa un long soupire, sa voix se faisant murmure :

« Tu n'es pas bien ici, John. Je le sais. Tu es soucieux, tu n'es pas heureux. Il te manque quelque chose. »

John se sentit rougir. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il devienne comme ça ? S'il était arrivé, sec, hargneux, rapide, comme à son habitude, l'expédiant sans douceur, il serait revenu à l'appartement. Il aurait été persuadé que les choses auraient pu s'arranger. Mais Sherlock était toujours aussi beau, aussi intenable, aussi mystérieux, aussi ambiguë, et il faisait preuve d'un sursaut d'humanité. Fallait-il lui montrer les dessins ? Non. Il perdrait son ami à coup sur.

John réalisa qu'il avait fermé les yeux alors que le pouce du détective frôlaient sa lèvre inférieure. Enfin, il le réalisa quand la voix de Sarah lui parvint juste derrière lui.

« John, je viens d'aller dans la chambre, il faut que tu m'expliques, j'ai trouvé tous ces foutus dessins de… »

La voix se brisa. John recula prestement, rouge vif sans pourtant savoir la raison de son embarra alors que Sarah dévisageait le nouveau venu :

« Tiens, Sherlock. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. »

Le regard se Sherlock se fit intensément plus acide, et son sourire s'accru. Il était temps de récupérer ce qui lui revenait de droit.

* * *

TADADAM.

Pourquoi Sherlock a t-il un pansement?

Qu'a dont dit Lestrade à John, au téléphone?

Sarah va t-elle se prendre une droite magistrale?

Vous le saurez au prochain épisode :)


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

Un grand merci pour tous ces commentaires! Voici la suite, grâce à tous ces jours fériés ;)

* * *

Ce fut une délicieuse joute verbale qui débuta à cet instant, sous le regard médusé, étonné, puis franchement furieux de John qui assistait à la scène. Sarah avait les dents serrées, plus jolie que jamais dans sa colère, et refusait de laisser son amant quitter sa vie. De l'autre côté, il y avait Sherlock, possessif, incomplet sans le médecin, décidé à le ramener à la maison séance tenante.

« Tu as un peu grossis, Sarah, non ?

-J'ai des formes, Sherlock, tu sais, les formes, ce que les hommes aiment chez les femmes. Ce que tu n'as pas, somme toute.

-Si tes pseudos-formes sont si belles, pourquoi ne sont-elles jamais en dessin ? Pourquoi suis-je le seul à capter son attention ? »

Sherlock ne se rendait pas compte à quel point ses paroles étaient tendancieuses, ainsi ,il semblait se donner un statut particulier, hautement différent de celui de Sarah, qui le plaçait dans une position plus intime, préférée, favorisée par l'ancien soldat. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, les sourcils froncés, soudainement incapable de trouver une réponse cohérente.

« C'est avec moi qu'il dort, c'est moi qu'il embrasse ! C'est moi qu'il désire !

-Tu n'as pas vu les dessins qu'il cache dans sa table de chevet. Tu ne m'as pas vu avec ses yeux. Tu… »

John venait de le pousser brutalement sur le côté, les yeux exorbités, les jointures des mains blanchissantes sous l'effet d'une rage incontrôlable. De quel droit Sherlock avait-il fouillé dans sa chambre, fermée à clef ? Comment osait-il sous entendre de façon éhonté qu'il…Qu'il quoi exactement ? Il n'avait dit que la stricte vérité, et c'était surement pour ça qu'il lui en voulait. Carmin, John ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler sa veste et fila dans l'escalier, accompagné des beuglements de Sarah et des insultes de Sherlock. Ils allaient s'engueuler pendant une bonne heure, encore.

"..."

« John Watson, vous ici ? »

Le blond ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux, le ton snob, sec et légèrement méprisant de son interlocuteur lui avait déjà fournit son identité. Il avala une gorgée de son Whiskey :

« Et bien Mycroft, vous avez décidé de me reparler ?

-Je pense qu'il est en effet temps de venir éclaircir les choses.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide.

-Oh, non, évidemment pas. »

Mycroft s'installa, demanda un verre de champagne Veuve Clicquot et croisa élégamment les jambes. Le médecin détendit les doigts de sa main droite, il était trop nerveux en ce moment, et chacun de ses muscles lui hurlaient de se calmer un peu.

« Je suis au courant pour vos dessins.

-Mes dessins ne veulent rien dire. C'est mon style , le modèle n'a rien à voir.

-Vous mentez. Et vous mentez très mal. »

L'agent du MI6 sortit de sa poche un papier blanc, plié en quatre que l'autre reconnu immédiatement. Il blanchit, se passa une main sur les yeux, puis le lui arracha fiévreusement des mains.

« Sherlock…

-Sherlock n'est pas au courant. Mais vous devriez lui mon…

-NON ! »

John fixait son dessin avec un mélange d'horreur, de haine et de ravissement secret. Il voulu déchirer la feuille ou même la froisser mais n'en eut pas le courage. C'était le dernier de la suite d'aquarelle, celui qu'il avait préféré caler sous son matelas, paniqué à la seule idée que Sherlock puisse tomber dessus. Il avait bien fait de ne pas le laisser avec les autres.

« Mon dieu…Comment ais-je pu faire ça… »

La scène finale. Celle ou les deux hommes s'embrassaient, les yeux clos, s'étreignant avec une passion qui n'avait rien de prude. C'était tout un amour sensuel qui suintait des lignes crayonnées, des lignes que le blond aurait souhaité n'avoir jamais tracé. Il tenait Sherlock serré contre lui, et le brun, à califourchon sur ses jambes, était tendu de désir. Les doigts pressaient leurs peaux, leurs membres, leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre sans complexe.

« Brûlez-le, murmura l'ancien soldat avec douleur, brûlez-le…J'ai fais la guerre, j'ai vu des morts, mais ça…Je ne peux que le regarder en souffrant… »

Mycroft rangea le dessin avec un soin presque excessif, bu une gorgée de sa coupe, l'apprécia, la reposa en silence.

« On fait tous des mauvais choix dans la vie, John, mais vous…Vous…Vous vous fermez les yeux vous même, et si vous pouviez, vous vous les crèveriez alors que tout est d'une évidence enfantine. Cette jeune femme que vous côtoyez n'est qu'un vulgaire passe-temps et…

-Et Greg, pour vois, c'est aussi un passe-temps ? C'est pour ça que vous l'avez quitté ? »

Il y eut un long silence. Puis, la coupe grinça désagréablement sur la table alors qu'un tic agitait la lèvre supérieure de l'agent :

« Quand vous à t-il…

- Il y a une semaine environs. Il m'a téléphoné, c'est là qu'il m'a avoué que vous l'aviez laissé tomber pour une raison que vous n'avez même pas daigné lui avouer. Vous me faîtes pitié, tout homme du gouvernement britannique que vous êtes.

-Vous…Vous ne comprenez pas, je… »

John avait terminé son verre. Il posa le compte sur la table, remis sa veste en ignorant les mots balbutié et savant de l'autre homme, puis vint se planter devant lui, le menton levé, l'air aussi glacé que son air habituellement jovial le lui permettait :

« Il m'a dit qu'il tenait énormément à vous, et qu'il fallait que j'éclaircisse les choses avec Sherlock pour vivre heureux. Mais _tu_ sais quoi, _Mycroft_, je pense qu'il y a quelque chose de pourri au royaume des Holmes. »(1)

L'aîné concerné eut le bon de rougir. Mais, alors que le blond poussait la porte du pub avec un goût amer dans la bouche, le l'autre homme se permis une ultime phrase, lancée avec la rapidité d'un couteau japonais :

« Il y a les dessins, John. Vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps à l'aquarelle, il vous faudra de la peinture, de vraies toiles…Combien de temps avant de ne vouloir dévorer le modèle ? »

La porte claqua brutalement. John avait les dents serrées, le pouls en folie, tout son être le suppliait de faire machine arrière, d'accepter les conseils de Mycroft, de tout avouer, de se libérer, enfin, de ce poids empoisonné qui lui mordait les veines, mais… Mais non. Il ne pouvait simplement pas céder à ces pulsions qu'il jugeait primaires, inappropriées, malsaines. Impossible. Impossible…

"..."

John n'avait, apparemment, pas assez souffert dans la journée. Le début de soirée était bien entamé, mais John était décidé, au moins à faire cesser plusieurs choses, même si cela allait lui coûter. Lorsqu'il sonna à la porte de Sarah, celle-ci brûlait méthodiquement les croquis de celui qu'il considérait comme son ennemi. Elle ouvrit, et devant l'air serein bien que triste que son amant arborait, sourit cyniquement :

« Tu pars, n'est-ce pas ? Il suffit qu'il vienne, comme ça, et tu repars la queue entre les jambes !

-Je ne retourne pas a Baker Street…Je vais prendre quelques affaires et je vais à l'hôtel. »

Ses yeux caramel se tintèrent de surprise :

« Pourquoi ne pas rester ici ?

-Nous…Je dois arrêter. Je…Je suis désolé, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner un peu et… »

La gifle fendit l'air, sèche, pleine de rancœur et d'une tristesse accumulée à chaque épisode désastreux de sa vie amoureuse. Elle se pinça l'arête du nez pour ne pas pleurer alors que John, stoïque, supportait la douleur sans broncher. Il en avait vu d'autres.

« A chaque fois je me fais avoir, avec tes belles paroles, tes regards amoureux…Tu ne PEUX PAS, John ! Tu ne PEUX PAS utiliser les gens comme ça, pour te rassurer, pour ne pas être seul ! Tu…Tu es un être égoïste, car non seulement tu t'empêches d'aller bien…Mais tu pourris la vie des autres. »

Elle lâcha une ou deux larmes , et finit par lui jeter ses affaires à la figure. John ne dit rien, passif, déjà très loin. Affronter Sarah ne lui avait jamais fait peur, même si ses phrases avaient touché une corde sensible en lui faisant réaliser qu'il faisait du mal autour de lui. Et maintenant…Il devait passer prendre des dossiers pour le cabinet. Il devait voir Sherlock.

"..."

Le brun fumait, faisant de délicats ronds qui s'enfuyaient vers le plafond avec grâce. Il était affalé sur le canapé, avachi entre deux coussins, en bas de pyjama, se sentant comme amputé de quelque chose, d'un membre qui lui était inconnu bien que nécessaire. Il ne supportait pas cette attente qui le poussait à regarder son portable toutes les deux minutes, il ne supportait plus de recevoir des messages stupides et énamourés de son frère qui aimait Lestrade et lui prenait la tête avec ses histoires stupides qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre. Quelqu'un toquait à la porte.

« Entrez, Mrs Hudson ! », brailla le jeune homme sans bouger d'un poil, amorphe.

Les coups revinrent. Sherlock se promis d'offrir un sonotone à la vieille dame pour nöel, puis se leva en grognant, se grattant peu scrupuleusement l'arrière train. Arrivé, il se redressa, retrouvant son air pincé et délicieusement arrogant, et ouvrit la porte.

« Je…Salut, enfin, je… »

Sherlock le regarda. Et d'un coup, ce fut comme s'il retrouvait ce qui lui manquait. Ce parfum d'homme peu coûteux, ce pull de laine doux et chaud, ces lèvres abîmées et fermes, ces regards durs et fuyants à la fois, cette voix moins grave que la sienne et d'une virilité pourtant certaine…

« Entre. »

John entra sans rien ajouter. Il retrouva son appartement, peut être moins bien rangé encore, mais toujours aussi accueillant, aussi propre à leur vies d'enquête, de repas commandé au téléphone, de café et thés bu à la va vite avant de s'endormir n'importe ou… John aimait son fauteuil, parfait pour lui, il aimait les feuilles, les rapports qui jonchaient le sol, il aimait…Il aimait beaucoup le 221b.

« Tu viens ? J'ai commandé Thaï.

-Comment sais-tu que… ?

-Après ce qui s'est passé avec l'autre femelle, je savais que tu allais rompre, puis culpabiliser, te ronger les sangs, vouloir passer la nuit ailleurs. Hors, quoi de mieux pour se changer les idées que de potasser des cas ? Pour un médecin, ce sont ses patients. Et tous tes documents sont ici. Alors…J'ai prévu le repas.

-Tu as dis toi même que je prévoyais de passer la nuit ailleurs…

-Et ? Je n'ai jamais dit que je te laisserais faire. »

Ils sourirent de concert. L'intellect de Sherlock fonctionnait toujours à plein régime, et John ne cesserait jamais de s'émerveiller, malgré lui, devant ces surprises continues qu'il lui faisait vivre. D'un accord tacite, ils allèrent s'installer devant la table basse. Le blond tiqua devant le cendrier plein à craquer :

« Quoi ? Tu as rechuté ?

-Toi aussi dans un sens, siffla froidement Sherlock en repensant à ce parfum sucré et féminin qui émanait du médecin quand ils s'étaient parlé sur le perron de la porte, alors ne me juge pas…

-Je ne te juge pas. Mais tu sais bien que…Que je…Enfin notre pacte de colocation stipule que tu ne dois plus fumer.

-Tu habites encore ici ? »

Si John saisi immédiatement la nuance acerbe que le commentaire comportait naturellement, il cru, l'espace d'une seconde, sentir comme un espoir inquiet de la part du détective. Il se reprit, rougit, soupira :

« Oui. Je…J'ai arrêté le dessin. J'ai tout jeté. Je voudrais qu'on oublie tout ça.

-Bien sur. Pas de problème. Tant que cela n'affect pas ton comportement lors des enquêtes. A moins que tu te décides à sécher tous mes appels…

-Non...Non.

-Bien, alors c'est réglé. »

Il n'en croyait pas un mot, mais John était à la maison, là, à un mètre de lui, il le voyait froncer les sourcils en ouvrant ses boîtes en cartons puis sourire en remarquant que le détective avait commandé ses plats favoris, comme d'habitude. Il aimait quand John était là, c'était comme rendre à une bougie sa flamme, sa chaleur, sa vie.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Ce fut la première phrase jugée comme tendre du point de vue du blond dans la bouche de cet homme au cœur de glace. A cet instant, il cru que tout était possible. Il cru qu'il pouvait tendre le bras, lui toucher la joue, les lèvres, l'embrasser, réaliser ce que ce foutu dessin lui ordonnait de faire. Il y cru réellement, mais son sourire disparu quand l'autre repris son masque de sociopathe, son masque d'homme si loin de la vie réelle, si loin de lui, quelque part.

« Cela aurai été dur de trouver un colocataire aussi coulant que toi concernant mes expériences. »

John hocha péniblement la tête et reposa sa fourchette, repus. Il aperçu des feuilles blanches posées en équilibre sur une pile de livres, sa main le démangea et il hésita à rester pour la nuit. Sherlock jouait au schizophrène, alternant entre détachement froid et doux murmure.

« Mrs Hudson à changé les draps de ton lit. Et elle a posé des choses aussi, je n'ai pas cherché à savoir ce que c'était. »

Il tendit la main vers ses cigarettes, la rétracta, grogna un borborygme et au final annonça qu'il allait jouer un peu du violon. Les vieilles habitudes revenaient. Sherlock se préparait pour une nuit sans sommeil, guettant sur son portable des nouvelles des meurtres en cours. John était content. Tout allait repartir du bon pied, sans problème, une fois qu'il aurait jeté ses pinceaux, ses feuillets, et lapidé ces images qui lui tournaient la tête.

« Je vais aller me coucher alors, à demain ? »

Ils se sourirent, heureux de s'être retrouvés sans se l'avouer. John grimpa les marches menant à sa chambre, les mains dans les poches, sortit sa vieille clef pour faire pivoter la serrure un tantinet amochée, et poussa le battant en sifflotant.

Là, il n'eut pas besoin d'allumer la lampe, un rayon de lune, par la fenêtre, lui permettait aisément d'apercevoir les « objets » en question que Mrs Hudson lui avait offert.

Une toile. Une grande toile blanche, de qualité, accompagnée de peinture à l'huile.

Le blond, hypnotisé, caressa le rebord du châssis avant de le saisir pour le jeter hors de chambre, mais… En bas, l'eau s'était mise à couler. De toute évidence, Sherlock s'était décidé à prendre un bain, entrainant avec lui son violon.

Et le médecin su, à cet instant, qu'il devait peindre cette toile maintenant.

Lorsque Sherlock passa, deux heures plus tard, devant la chambre de son colocataire, il vit la lumière allumée. Il entendit les frottements, sentit les effluves de peintures. Mais, souriant, il se garda bien d'ouvrir la porte.

* * *

(1) " il y a quelque chose de pourri au royaume du Danemark", citation de Shakespeare, Hamlet, transformée ici :)

Cela vous a t-il plu?


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE QUATRE

Une review m'a fait remarquer qu'en me pressant, je faisais pas mal de fautes par ci par la, OR, je déteste ça, et j'avoue que je ne me relis pas assez, donc si les fréquences diminuent, c'est pour une meilleure qualité ! ( merci encore de me l'avoir fait remarquer, d'ailleurs :D)

Sinon, sinon, un grand merci pour vos commentaires, et à présent bonne lecture!

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il pleuvait. Lorsque John fit grincer les gonds de sa porte pour quitter cette chambre maudite, il n'avait dormit que quarante minutes et de longues cernes violacées s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Il était tremblant, presque fébrile du manque de sommeil et perturbé par ces traces de peinture, sur ses poignets, qui semblaient refuser de s'effacer. Le salon était silencieux, et parcouru d'une douce odeur de café qui réconforta le médecin.

« John ? »

Sherlock se tenait contre le mur, son peignoir distraitement ouvert sur son torse et le haut de son ventre , tenant entre ses doigts blancs un mug fumant. Ses yeux bleus l'observaient franchement, sans détour, le détaillant avec une rapidité coutumière. John se raidit, fit un léger sourire avant d'aller se servir une tasse bien forte pour se remettre les idées en place.

Il ne devait pas regarder le jeune homme trop longtemps sinon les images reviendraient. Sinon Sherlock poserait des questions.

« Je croyais que tu arrêtais la peinture ?

-Oh, ce…C'est juste un petit dessin de rien du tout…

-Je vois… »

Sourire presque malveillant que le brun cacha derrière sa tasse. Il attendait, comme un loup, que la proie craque enfin et se laisse dévorer par ses démons. Il découvrait une facette nouvelle de cet homme. Derrière sa simplicité, son esprit méthodique et carré de soldat débordait une douleur étrange qu'il combattait sans aller jusqu'au bout, se torturant lui-même.

« Je peux aller le voir ?

-Non. »

Souffrance visuelle que Sherlock goûta en silence. Il termina son mug, annonça que Lestrade l'attendait sur le terrain et se dirigea vers l'escalier :

« Au fait, tu sais pourquoi mon frère a quitté Lestrade ?

-Il a fait ce que font tous les Holmes.

-C'est à dire ?

-Il a joué au con. »

Sherlock ouvrit de grands yeux, rougit légèrement, puis monta les marches. John regretta une seconde de s'être adressé à lui avec cette froideur, puis haussa les épaules. Il devait arrêter de répondre aux provocations de Sherlock, faire le vide en lui, brûler au plus vite la toile et ensuite tout irait mieux.

"..."

« Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Sherlock n'avait pas ouvert la chambre, ni vu la toile, et cela le frustrait légèrement même s'il était satisfait de savoir qu'il pouvait résister à la tentation. John, habillé, coiffé, presque normal, lisait dans son fauteuil et se leva doucement :

« Bien sur, après tout je n'ai pas grand chose à faire ici, pourquoi pas… »

Les deux hommes se sentaient de nouveau eux même dans ces conversations pourtant courtes et dénuées d'intérêt réel, il s'agissait de retrouvailles rassurantes, d'un point de confort qui ne devait jamais changer.

Ils partagèrent un sourire avant de se glisser dans la taxi noir. Un sourire naturel, mais qui aux yeux du monde allait devenir le sourire le plus ambiguë possible.

"..."

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le lieu du crime, Lestrade était dans un émoi des plus étranges. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de policiers, et une panique était palpable. Sherlock fronça les sourcils :

« Le mort n'a pas bougé, pourtant, je pense que deux affaires sont en train de se superposer… »

A peine sortit, l'inspecteur couru vers eux, son téléphone collé à son oreille droite :

« Oui, je…Je vous les passe tout de suite. C'est le commissaire. », ajouta rapidement Gregory en tendant le cellulaire au détective qui ne fit aucun commentaire, s'éloignant des deux autres et du bruit ambiant. John vit le dos du jeune homme tressaillir, puis il grimaça en l'entendant crier. Un Sherlock furieux n'était jamais bon signe pour lui non plus. Le brun revint en marchant à pas saccadés, les traits crispés, jeta le téléphone à Lestrade qui le rattrapa maladroitement et se dirigea vers le taxi :

« Baker Street à été cambriolé ! Les voleurs savaient que Mrs Hudson n'était pas là, ils ont attendu que l'on disparaisse au coin de la rue pour crocheter la porte ! Apparemment, ces abrutis ont fait tomber mes expériences, ce qui à produit une forte détonation, un badaud à appelé la police.

-Tu sais si des choses ont disparu ?

-Non, John, comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Viens ! »

Le trajet fut mouvementé, car Sherlock avait payé le chauffeur bien plus que de raison pour qu'ils soient à l'appartement en moins de quinze minutes. Cahoté de tous les côtés, John se tenait fermement à la poignée :

« Tu as des objets précieux ?

-Non, presque pas, je garde tout avec moi. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas cassé Crâne." ajouta t-il grincheusement.

"Tu…Tu as peur que la police puisse trouver quelque chose ? »

Sherlock le regarda de travers, puis brailla au chauffeur d'accélérer. Celui-ci fit faire une embardée au véhicule pour ne pas écraser une vieille dame , et John eut un haut-le-cœur avant de se tourner vers le brun qui s'était mis à siffloter :

« Tu…Tu as encore caché de la drogue dans les coussins, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sherlock lui adressa un sourire aussi beau qu'inquiétant, et les deux hommes se mirent à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ils riaient encore quand le taxi s'arrêta devant la porte du 221, porte barricadée de bannières oranges .

« Commissaire Princeton ?

-C'est moi-même, grogna un homme dodu à l'air jovial, j'ai commencé à faire un état des lieux, si vous voulez bien me suivre… »

Un bout du mur séparant le salon de la cuisine avait explosé, posant des débris et de la poussière un peu partout sur le sol et la table basse. Le commissaire peinait à monter les marches, soufflant comme un boeuf :

« Je sais que cela va être un peu dur, mais il faudrait que vous me disiez si des choses semblent avoir ou non disparu…

-Tout est là, j'ai une mémoire parfaite et même avec ce bazar je suis capable de…Il y a des traces qui mènent à l'étage, cet imbécile n'a pas vu qu'il marchait dans la poussière. »

Sherlock, suivit de John, grimpa les marches quatre à quatre sans effacer les empreintes. Arrivées en haut, celle-ci s'estompaient rapidement, et le détective se mis à inspecter le couloir avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. La, il fureta quelques secondes avant d'entendre un son étranglé dans la pièce d'à côté.

« John ? »

Il le rejoignit dans sa chambre, et fronça les sourcils. Le médecin se tenait à trois mètres du mur, l'observant avec un regard anéanti, les traits défaits. Sherlock ne vit aucun signe du cambriolage autour de lui, ne comprit pas la réaction :

« John ? Que se passe t-il ?

-La…La toile… »

Sa voix, qui s'était faite aigue, reprit sa tonalité normale alors qu'il s'ébrouait :

« On m'a volé la toile que j'ai peinte hier. »

Sherlock s'accroupit, contre les joints, au sol, on pouvait clairement voir des traces de peintures et de la poussière de ciment. Le brun mit ses mains sous son menton :

« Quelqu'un est entré chez nous par effraction, il était venu dans une optique précise, John, il voulait ce tableau, il l'a donc pris, mais alors pourquoi l'ex… »

Sherlock s'arrêta, se leva, semblant chercher quelque chose. Il tourna autour du lit, souleva les vêtements, puis se statufia devant la table de chevet :

« Bon sang, et je ne l'ai pas vu avant…

-Quoi ? »

Il décolla soigneusement le post-it appliqué sur la lampe de chevet et le montra au blond qui devint plus blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine.

_Bonjour mes chéris, bien dormi ? _

Moriarty. Qui cela pouvait-il être d'autre ? Cette écriture penchée, efféminée, détestable… Ces mots…

Sherlock récapitula :

« Moriarty est venu en personne, il à fait exploser volontairement les fioles de la cuisine avant de monter chercher le tableau et de fuir. Il voulait être reconnu. John ? »

A présent tirant vers le rouge, le médecin s'adossa au mur en secouant la tête :

« Qu'est ce qu'il va faire avec ça…

-Il va très vite nous faire part de sa requête, ne t'inquiète pas. Le jeu reprend, John, c'est fantastique !

-Permets moi de ne pas prêter attention à ton enthousiasme… »

Le blond se laissa tomber au sol, soupirant, se frottant nerveusement les paupières comme un enfant malade. Son colocataire tangua d'une jambe sur l'autre avant de souffler avec douceur :

« Je vais le retrouver, John, tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

-Si, bien sur que si…C'est juste que …Rien ne serait arrivé si je n'avais pas commencé à dessiner, c'est un peu de ma faute... »

Le commissaire grimpait les marches menant à l'étage. Il ne fallu au brun qu'une seconde pour plier son grand corps en deux, posant sa bouche tout contre l'oreille du médecin qui ne bougea pas quand la voix suave lui parvint :

« Moi, je te remercie d'avoir commencé. »

Le brun descendit dans le salon, un sourire en coin. John resta pétrifié quelques secondes avant de le suivre.

"..."

Moriarty regardait la toile d'un œil critique. Derrière lui, une jeune femme se faisait distraitement les ongles, moulée dans un ensemble de dentelle qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination. L'assassin posa l'objet sur son bureau :

« On les reconnaît vraiment bien, quand même, c'est un sacré coup de pinceau !

-Hmm, grinça Adler sans cesser de fixer ses mains, je me fiche de la technique en général.

-Tu es jalouuuuuse, Irène, c'est pitoyable. »

Les deux criminels se jetèrent un regard en biais peu amical avant de sourire franchement. Jim Moriarty n'avait jamais eu la réelle intention de s'allier avec Adler. Il n'aimait pas les femmes, ces êtres stupides et pleurnichards qui ne savaient que vendre leurs charmes, et Irène ne volait pas très haut dans son estime malgré ses capacités de manipulation hautement appréciables. L'assassin avait regardé sans rien dire la mise en place du plan de la jeune femme pour tuer le colocataire de Sherlock, et n'avait pas apprécié l'idée.

Sans John, le détective n'aurait plus la même folie des grandeurs, et Moriarty refusait de perdre son jeu favoris.

« Ce sale soldat n'est qu'une entrave. », sifflait souvent la dominatrice, aveuglée par la passion qu'elle avait conçu pour Sherlock lorsque celui-ci lui l'avait sauvé des terroristes. Elle voulait détruire le docteur Watson une bonne fois pour toute, affligée par ses airs énamourés, soumis et protecteurs qu'il arborait en toute circonstance.

« Et que veux-tu faire du tableau, au juste ?

-Je vais téléphoner à Sherly, tu vas vite comprendre… »

"..."

« Ce n'est pas comme si on utilisait réellement le salon, si ?

-Sherlock, ce n'est pas une raison pour… »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent instinctivement vers le portable du brun qui s'était mis à clignoter activement, et Sherlock alla s'en saisir, un frisson secouant son épiderme fragile :

« Allo ?

- _Bonjour Sherlock, je t'ai manqué ?_ »

John retint son souffle, devint cramoisis, mais le brun lui fit signe de rester silencieux. L'autre main dans la poche de ses jeans, il se mit à faire le tour de la table basse en marchant, escaladant sans complexe les débris alentours :

« Je n'irais pas jusque là. Pourquoi as-tu volé le tableau de John ?

-_Attends, attends, ne sois pas si pressé ! On va faire un deal, comme d'habitude… Je vais t'offrir une belle enquête en plusieurs temps, avec une victime à chaque clef, si tu en laisses passer une seule… Exit Watson !C'est miss Adler qui veut ça, elle est folle de rage... Et le tableau…Je le garde en souvenir, je commence à l'apprécier._ »

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes de choses et d'autres sous le regard médusé de John, puis le brun raccrocha.

« Bien. Tu ne cours aucun danger pour une fois.

-Au…Aucun danger ? Tu te fous de moi ! »

John s'arrachait les cheveux, non seulement le brun recevait un appel de Moriarty et ne semblait pas du tout s'en inquiéter, mais par se faute le médecin allait devoir subir la folie d'Adler, une femme qu'il avait lui-même du mal à apprécier . Sherlock poussa du pied un morceau de plâtre, songeur :

« Moriarty ne supporte pas Adler. Elle doit aller contre ses plans, et s'il la garde avec lui pour le moment c'est pour mieux la surveiller. Moriarty n'a jamais eu l'intention de t'éliminer sinon il l'aurait déjà fait. Je pense…Qu'il va la tuer quand elle deviendra trop pressante. »

Le blond leva les yeux vers lui , et n'aima pas l'air indéfinissable qui planait sur le visage blanc du détective :

« Tu…Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier l'idée.

-Non, en effet.

-Sherlock, qu'y a t-il exactement entre Adler et toi ? Je me pose la question depuis notre première altercation avec elle…Enfin, depuis que tu l'as sauvé, en fait. »

John regardait ses pieds. Sherlock quitta la pièce sans un mot.

"..."

Lestrade fumait sa cigarette, installé inconfortablement sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Son téléphone lui avait apprit que Moriarty avait pris contact avec le détective, et il avait déjà commencé à mobiliser des forces pour pouvoir agir le plus rapidement possible. Il soupira, se frotta l'arrière du crâne, et en croisant son reflet dans la vitre grogna quelque chose d'indistinct.

« Je crois que j'aime les femmes. »

Ce connard aurait pu dire n'importe quoi d'autre, ça serait passé. S'il lui avait dit « tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour moi », ou « je n'ai pas assez de temps à te consacrer », il aurait accepté, non sans parlementer un peu, mais il n'aurait pas rougit, n'aurait pas perdu tout semblant de dignité.

« Je crois que j'aime les femmes. »

Il lui avait lâché ça caché derrière son verre de scotch, les yeux plantés sur la cheminée, sans timbre particulier.

« Hein ? »

Lestrade n'avait pas eu le temps de cogiter, d'avaler la phrase correctement. Puis, alors que Mycroft partait dans un long, larmoyant et ennuyeux discours, l'autre homme avait finit par comprendre. Il s'était levé, et d'un revers du poing avait fait valser le verre sur le tapis.

« Tu te fous de moi ! Comment peux-tu dire ça, alors qu'hier, hier encore tu ne pouvais pas me regarder cinq minutes sans m'embrasser, me caresser la main ou la joue ! Toi qui te plains constamment de la compagnie féminine ! »

Il s'était mis à crier. Mycroft n'avait pas bougé, cette lueur triste et si commune aux Holmes au fond des prunelles, puis il s'était excusé avant de quitter l'appartement. Lestrade avait attrapé le verre miraculeusement intact et l'avait jeté par la fenêtre. Le son qu'il avait fait en se brisant ne lui avait fait aucun bien .

« Je suis un vrai gamin », songea t-il brusquement en regardant la fumée grisâtre se faire happer par le vent, « un gamin qui s'approche des cinquante ans…»

Cette rupture lui avait fait mal, d'autant plus qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il soupira. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à faire n'importe quoi de sa vie amoureuse, John aussi pataugeait, dans un sens. Alors que son téléphone sonnait, il se demanda avec une certaine inquiétude s'il était normal que son entourage se fasse aussi rapidement et de plus en plus homosexuel, puis décrocha :

« Lestrade, j'écoute.

-C'est…C'est John, je… Ca te dit de prendre un verre ? Je ne suis pas en forme. »

Lestrade regarda le grand soleil qui perçait les nuages, bénit John Watson pour son humanité, et accepta.

"..."

« J'ai l'impression que tout fout le camp, n'est-ce pas ? Comment les choses peuvent-elles partir dans des directions si absurdes…

-Il va falloir m'expliquer un peu plus, là. Donnant donnant ? »

Les deux hommes trinquèrent, échangèrent un sourire complice. Cela faisait du bien de sortir un peu et de parler à quelqu'un considéré comme normal dans l'état d'esprit du moment. John fit craquer son épaule, grogna, se mit en arrière en croisant les bras :

« Il y a eu ces foutus dessins…C'est comme un truc qui te dévore sans que tu veuilles réellement l'arrêter…Puis la peinture, je…Je n'ai pas eu le courage de jeter la toile…Résultat, elle doit trôner dans le QG de Moriarty.

-Tu vas rire mais je trouve que tu le prends très bien! ! »

John lâcha un soupire amusé, puis murmura simplement qu'il devait bien relativiser à présent.

« Quelque chose te chiffonne encore pour Sherlock ?

-Hmm…C'est cette histoire de tableau ou ?

-Adler. »

L'inspecteur avala de travers , s'étouffa, toussa bruyamment :

« Tu es fou ! Sherlock, avec une femme ? Une femme morte, pourquoi pas, mais…

-Qui sait ? Je…Je ne vais pas te mentir, c'est ton histoire avec Mycroft qui m'y a fait penser. »

Le visage souriant de Greg se ferma brusquement.

"..."

« Hmmm… »

Sherlock observait tranquillement l'intérieur de l'enveloppe qu'un homme de Moriarty avait du déposer devant sa porte quelques minutes auparavant, mais son esprit dérivait légèrement. Il n'avait pas prévu la question du médecin. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il serait jaloux de cette femme qu'il n'avait jamais considéré autrement que comme une expérience potentielle. John avait été jaloux, il en était sûr a 65%, et il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à laisser cette piste inexploitée.

Puis, il se souvint que le jeu était de nouveau en marche, et fit cracher à l'enveloppe un petit papier blanc :

« **Je vois tout**. »

Et, en dessous, une petite phrase gribouillée par l'assassin : « _je sais que c'est simple, alors tu as une heure_. »

Sherlock sentit en lui son sang s'agiter. Cette fois, c'était sûr, il quittait la monotonie quotidienne.

« John, on y va ! »

Personne ne répondit. Normal : John était au bar du coin avec l'inspecteur. Sherlock n'hésita pas, il composa rapidement un texto alors qu'il marchait le long du trottoir pour atteindre un taxi. Le message disait «_ Je vais au London Eye. Rejoint moi dès que tu peux._ ». Il s'interrogea, puis ajouta « _j'ai besoin de toi._ » avant d'envoyer le tout. Ainsi, il espérait que le blond réponde présent à son appel. Et, de plus, il ne mentait absolument pas.

* * *

1 : " tu as des objets précieux?" "non presque pas je garde tout sur moi." : Sherlock parlait-il de son téléphone...Ou de John :D ? Je ne sais pas moi même...

2 : je n'aime pas Adler, donc, contrairement à Sarah, je ne vais surement pas lui donner de consistance plus humaine, je suis navrée...

3 : J'espère que ce chapitre vous a émoustillé, et que vous ne me tuerez pas pour l'affaire avec Mycroft...

review?


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE CINQ**

Me revoilà après une absence plus prolongée, je dois avouer que le temps me manque un peu, et comme ma première épreuve optionnelle est le 30... ARGH, vous ne me reverrez pas avant quelques semaines ( pas avant le 21 Juin, soit la fin de mes épreuves)

néanmoins, je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Le London eye n'était pas, comme à son habitude, bondé de touristes stupides qui prenaient chaque secondes de leur existence en photo. Non, la grand roue blanche était vide de tout occupant durant le nettoyage intensif de la structure. En arrivant près de la cabine de payement, Sherlock n'eut aucun mal à distinguer l'unique personne présente dans l'une des nacelles. Elle ne parlait pas, ne criait pas, se tenant bien droite sur le petit siège. Attachée à une bombe, de toute évidence.

« Et John qui n'est même pas là pour grimper à ma place… »

Quand il le pouvait, Sherlock évitait les opérations trop physiques, laissant le soin à son acolyte anciennement militaire de faire du sport, s'occupant lui-même de détails plus intellectuels. Mais voilà, John n'était pas là. Le brun enleva donc son manteau, évalua la hauteur entre le sol et la nacelle à une trentaine de mètres tout au plus. Si l'échelle métallique qui montait n'avait pas été savonnée, il pourrait grimper sans problème notoire.

Son téléphone sonna.

« Tant pis pour toi. » siffla rageusement le jeune homme en débutant son ascension, son portable vibrant avec insistance dans sa poche droite de pantalon. Lorsqu'il réussi à grimper dans le petit endroit, il réalisa que l'affaire se compliquait quelque peu.

« Bon. Je présume que vous ne pouvez pas parler… Inutile, comme toutes les victimes. »

La victime en question, une dame d'une soixantaine d'années, le fixait avec une terreur sans nom doublée d'une fatigue certaine. La dame avait du être capturée avant d'être mise ici. Des fils colorés s'entrelaçaient absolument partout dans la nacelle, des rouges, des bleus, des noirs, bloquant les jambes de la femmes, ses bras, son cou, se faufilant sous le siège et cachant presque le boitier de a bombe.

« Alors…Voyons ça… »

Ces quelques mots firent bondir la victime qui lui fit les gros yeux. Si ses lèvres n'avaient pas été badigeonnées de plâtre, Sherlock aurait peut être pris la peine de l'écouter. Son portable vibra derechef, mais il l'ignora.

« Ce bidule marche au son on dirait…On va faire un test. »

Il claqua des doigts, et le tic-tac se fit plus rapide. Plus fort aussi. Sherlock se mit à sourire. Il venait de trouver la solution.

"..."

« Sherlock ! SHERLOCK ! »

Rien à faire, ce satané détective refusait de baisser les yeux vers lui, et s'affairait mystérieusement dans la nacelle. John se tâtait, hésitant entre monter l'échelle pour voir si le détective n'avait pas besoin d'aide, ou bien faire un périmètre de sécurité pour éloigner les badauds qui se rassemblaient. Etre médecin ou soldat, la question persistait. Puis il y eut un cri aigue, en haut. Un cri de femme, sans aucun doute. Sherlock l'avait-il blessée? Le sang du blond ne fit qu'un tour, il se rua vers l'échelle, grimpa quatre barreaux avant de realiser que Sherlock était lui même en train de descendre. Eberlué, il se laissa retomber au sol, recula, le vit passer devant lui avec un pas sévère.

« SHERLOCK BON SANG ! »

John haissait être en dehors de l'action, devoir attendre sans rien savoir, et le jeune se plaisait à le rendre anxieux à chaque enquête. Il le saisit par le col, furieux, demandant des explications. Le brun roula des yeux, agacé :

« Tu n'allais pas arriver à temps, je n'avais qu'une heure, tu étais loin. J'ai commencé tout seul, et comme ça réagissait au bruit je ne pouvait rien te crier d'en haut. »

Il lui montra sur son portable les fils mis n'importe comment, et John tiqua :

« Comment as-tu su lequel…

-_Je vois tout_, John. J'ai coupé le fil principal du générateur, celui qui est caché tout en dessous, et la sensibilité au bruit s'est arrêtée. »

Derrière eux, Lestrade avait finit d'installer les bannières de la police, et la grande roue descendait lentement pour permettre à la victime de sortir plus facilement. Mycroft se tenait non loin de là, les mains dans les poches et l'air passablement amer, sachant que l'autre l'ignorait.

« Et le cri ? » reprit John en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'ai arraché le plâtre qui lui couvrait la bouche. Voilà tout. »

Sherlock était rarement aussi blasé lorsqu'il sortait d'une enquête. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le blond hésita, s'approcha un peu plus :

« Sherlock…Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Le jeune homme vit ces yeux plein de bonté levés vers lui, ce front soucieux de son bien être, ces lèvres entre ouvertes dans l'attente, ces mains qui hésitaient entre se poser sur ses épaules et…

« Oui , je…Oui. C'est bon. J'ai juste l'impression que résoudre ces enquêtes avec moi ne t'intéresse plus. »

Sherlock vit que son frère s'approchait à pas lents de Lestrade, et sentit l'orage prêt à éclater. John pausa ses doigts sur son poignet et il sursauta brusquement :

« Sherlock, non, ne pense pas ça ! J'ai juste eut besoin d'un peu d'intimité dernièrement à cause de…

-Non.

-Non ?

-Ce n'est pas de ton intimité dont tu aurais eu besoin. »

John le lâcha comme s'il s'était brûlé, incapable de traduire le masque glacé que constituait le visage de son vis-à-vis, et entendit soudainement comme un grondement près de la roue.

« Je vous prie de reculer, monsieur.

-Greg, je t'en prie je dois te parler…

-Reculez ou je vais demander à des hommes de le faire pour vous. »

Mycroft réalisa qu'il le disait sérieusement, et ses traits se creusèrent d'agacement. Comment lui dire ? Comment lui expliquer clairement que même s'il tenait énormément à lui leur relation serait un échec ? Il était un agent du MI6. Il était sans cesse en déplacement, en danger, et ne pouvait offrir à Gregory un semblant de stabilité. Or, dans un couple, c'est primordial.

« Je suis membre du gouvernement britannique, siffla le brun, laissez moi passer !

-Vous avez quelque chose qui le prouve ? »

Lestrade sourit en voyant le visage de l'agent devenir carmin.

Il y eut un bruit de détonation. Court, sec. Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que tous voient apparaître sur le front de la femme qui venait de quitter la nacelle un point sanguinolent au niveau du front. Moriarty était un mauvais joueur.

"..."

« Pourquoi avoir tué cette femme ?

-Oh, pur amusement de ma part…

-Il y aura donc deux morts dans la même journée. »

Moriarty cessa immédiatement de sourire, et ses doigts se crispèrent sur son beretta. Il se tourna doucement vers Adler qui fumait à la fenêtre :

« Je vous demande pardon ?

-John Watson doit mourir, siffla t-elle avec ennui, j'ai envoyé des tueurs pour cela.

-Sans me prévenir ? »

Moriarty détestait quand cette femme prenait des décisions dans son dos, et plus encore quand elle souriait hypocritement en gonflant ses seins. Elle le dégoûtait.

« Depuis quand décidez vous de faire ça sans mon assentiment ?

-Voyons, voyons James, Ne montez pas sur vos grands chevaux…Et puis, vous savez bien que vous avez besoin de moi. »

Jim Moriaty n'aimait pas son prénom. Il n'aimait pas les femmes. Il n'aimait pas qu'on veuille assassiner un de ses jouets sans son accord. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le prenne pour un être faible. Et, surtout, il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'elle. D'un coup, il y eut comme un rideau rouge devant ses yeux alors que ses mains tremblaient.

Quand il reprit conscience de lui-même, il était debout, et tenait le cadavre d'Adler par les cheveux.

Il semblait l'avoir frappé à mort avec le beretta, et cette idée lui plût beaucoup.

« Bon, songea t-il en lâchant le corps, maintenant, voyant si nos deux amoureux survivent aux tueurs… »

La journée promettait d'être bonne.

"..."

Sherlock Holmes adorait voir le médecin dans un état d'ébullition. Lorsque John se mettait en colère – ce qui était tout de même relativement rare-, les rides soucieux de son front disparaissaient, ses muscles se gonflaient, et il avait l'air incroyablement jeune. Quand il se mettait à donner des ordres, une aura de séduction étonnante émanait de lui, et Sherlock avait toujours envie de l'embrasser avec fureur.

« Bon sang faîtes quelque chose ! Vous, soldat, recouvrez le corps, mettez le près du camion, vous, dispersez la foule ! »

le « soldat », pauvre petit flic effrayé, fit un salut militaire avant d'obéir à ce médecin si autoritaire. Sherlock, adossé à une voiture et loin d'être partisan de cette panique générale suivant l'assassinat de la victime, réfléchissait en regardant John enlever sa veste pour observer le cadavre de plus près.

Sherlock savait , depuis quelque temps, que l'ancien militaire en pinçait pour lui, ou du moins n'était pas insensible à sa présence. Il le savait, aussi bien qu'il savait qu'il était lui-même tombé sous le charme improbable de John depuis presque deux ans, maintenant.

"Depuis ce jour au restaurant, en fait. »

C'était la première fois qu'un homme le regardait autrement qu'avec dégoût ou peur. John, lui, avait paru intéressé, enthousiaste, puis même impressionné. Il avait apprécié cela chez lui. Mais Sherlock avait bien compris que s'il voulait, un jour, ne serait-ce qu'obtenir un semblant de relation entre eux, il devait laisser au blond le soin de faire le premier pas.

« Foutu trouillard. »

Depuis, Sherlock attendait. En silence. Sans rien changer à ses habitudes. Mais les dessins l'avaient changé en un gamin capricieux impatient, et il voulait que les choses se débloquent rapidement, sinon il céderait à ses envies primaires. Il voulait mordre le cou de cet hommes, là, qui faisait un massage cardiaque à une femme bien morte. Il voulait le faire tout de suite mais…

« JOHN ! »

Sherlock bondit comme un fauve. Lestrade, qui à deux pas de là ordonnait aux policiers de faire leur job, le vit se ruer sur le blond, les faisant tous deux rouler au sol alors qu'une salve de balles s'abattaient sur le sol. Greg devint blanc comme un linge, furetant autour de lui, et prit quatre hommes pour aller déloger les assassins . Les nerfs à fleur de peau, il se glissa sous la bannière, beuglant à John et Sherlock de se planquer quelque part tout en sachant qu'ils n'en feraient rien, puis se mit à chercher.

« Fais attention à toi. »

Murmure brûlant à son oreille. Mycroft s'éloigna sans rien ajouter, plus calme que jamais dans la panique ambiante. Lestrade se mordit la langue.

« Sherlock, attention ! »

John n'avait mit qu'une seconde pour réaliser qu'ils avaient affaire à une fusillade. Des tueurs, envoyé par Moriarty, qui en voulaient à sa peau. Quand Sherlock s'était jeté sur lui, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir, mais à présent ses reflexes revenaient, par vagues, et ses muscles se raidissaient déjà alors qu'il sortait son pistolet de la poche de sa veste :

« BAISSE-TOI »

Sherlock obéit instinctivement, et ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tête alors qu'il sentit une balle frôler son crâne. John tira deux coups, un cri lui répondit. Un de moins. Lestrade, de son côté en avait neutralisé deux. Sherlock scanna la scène :

« Il y en a un qui fuit sur un bateau vapeur, là-bas, et un qui vient de ranger son arme, dans cet immeuble. Un sacré tireur, il est très loin. Envoie Lestrade le cueillir à sa sortie. »

John s'ébroua, obtempéra. Déjà, l'adrénaline se tarissait dans son sang, faisant place à une inquiétude plus sourde. Mais les souvenirs de la récente conversation avec Sherlock lui tournait dans la tête, l'empêchant de se concentrer convenablement. Pourquoi lui semblait-il que le détective lui tendait des perches ? En était-il arrivé à un stade dans lequel il imaginait des choses ?

« Non, marmonna t-il, Sherlock ne dit jamais rien au hasard, comme ça, innocemment. »

Cette idée lui remit un certain baume au cœur. Lestrade couru vers lui, annonçant que le danger semblait être passé. En effet, il l'était. Dans un sens, en tout cas.

"..."

Moriarty avait regardé par ses caméra les tueurs se faire avoir un par un, sauf un petit chanceux qui avait fui par la Tamise. Le soldat n'était pas aussi rouillé qu'il l'avait cru. Il se gratta le menton, termina sa cigarette, puis tendit la main vers le tableau. Ne trouva rien. Allons bon, ou cette sale femelle avait-elle bien pu le mettre ?

Ronchonnant, il enjamba le corps qui commençait à produire une odeur épouvantable, et remarqua un petit papier sur la table.

« Quelque chose me dit que je vais encore m'énerver… »

Il avait vu juste, mais personne n'était pas là pour qu'il puisse se défoule en paix. Moriarty hurla un bon coup, trépigna, puis se frotta les yeux.

« Bon. Cette _pute_ a envoyé le tableau au People, un magazine stupide qui ne raconte que des ragots et ne va pas tarder à faire tourner l'info. »

Il consulta sa montre, hésita. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que ces journaux fassent les choux gras de cette histoire, il avait peur que ses jouets ne réussissent pas à dépasser la situation. Puis, il haussa les épaules , et se dit qu'au final, ce serait probablement très amusant. Demain matin, le regard de l'Angleterre allait changer sur le détective. Moriarty décrocha son portable :

« Moran ? Ramène un sac poubelle. J'ai un truc pas frais sur le parquet. »

"..."

A l'instant même ou Moriarty réalisait les méfaits d'Adler, qu'il n'avait pas assez étroitement surveillé, John et Lestrade, se remettant de leurs émotions, discutaient près du London Eye. L'ambulance avait emporté le corps de la dame, et une certaine tristesse surplombait les lieux. Sherlock était rentré à Baker Street sans un mot de plus à son colocataire, disparaissant dans un taxi noir.

Sherlock se demandait s'il n'allait pas devenir fou. Il voulait garder son indépendance, sa haine des gens, des imbéciles qui peuplaient le monde, il voulait conserver son statut de sociopathe…Et il voulait John. Il voulait être sûr que personne ne pourrait l'intéresser. Que personne d'autre que lui ne pourrait le regarder dormir. Et, bien sur, il voulait rester le seul au centre de ses dessins.

Par ailleurs, à présent installés à même le sol, les deux autres hommes regardaient les passants.

« Une femme est morte, mais…Je n'ai plus la même terreur. Je…

-Tu as l'habitude. Etre inspecteur, être soldat, c'est voir la mort au travail tous les jours. C'est comme ça. »

Lestrade hocha la tête. Machinalement, il cherchait Mycroft dans la foule mais ne le trouvait pas. Evidemment. Trop simple.

« Pourquoi Moriarty a t-il voulu te tuer ?

-C'était Adler. Et d'après Sherlock, Moriarty va finir par l'exécuter. »

Malgré lui, John était heureux de ce constat. Mais il aurait préféré être torturé plutôt que de l'avouer, naturellement. Greg haussa les épaules, montrant que la vie de cette femme ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça.

« Moriarty a tué tant de gens…

-Et il s'amuse avec nous. Comme des fourmis sous une loupe. »

Ils soupirèrent de concert.

« Et sinon…Avec Mycroft ?

-Je me sens stupide…Il a voulu me parler mais j'ai refusé, j'étais trop en colère. Tu trouves ça immature ?

-Non. Enfin, pas plus que de refuser d'admettre que l'unique personne que je dessine est…Enfin…

-Dis-le, il n'est pas là.

-…Sherlock. »

Greg sourit, le secoua doucement par l'épaule :

« Aller, tout va s'arranger, tu vas voir ! »

Il avait tors, lui aussi.

* * *

Oui, je sais, je ne dévoile pas grand chose, mais le prochain chapitre sera bien plus explosif encore ! A la prochaine !

les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus :D


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE SIX.**

_Quand la machine infernale bloque, puis se brise._

Un grand merci pour vos nombreux commentaires, vous êtes prêts pour le spectacle? je vais essayer de vous en mettre plein la vue!

* * *

"Hmm… "

John s'était endormi dans son fauteuil, ce soir là, et il ressentait une douleur dans son dos qui n'avait pas apprécié la position alors qu'il se levait en grondant. Devant lui, sur la table basse, s'étendaient des dessins faits au stylo noir sur un journal datant d'il y a deux mois. Des croquis représentant Sherlock affublé de son chapeau ridicule, de trois quart pour la plupart. Il n'y avait pas d'odeur de café, pas de bruit, soit rien qui aurait pu aiguiller le médecin sur l'état de son colocataire.

"Sherlock ? "

Pourquoi fallait-il que chaque premier mot de la journée soit le nom du jeune homme ? John décida de ne pas se focaliser dessus. Regardant son portable, sa bouche devint un pli amer. Un message de Lestrade annonçant un meurtre au National Museum -voilà ou devait se trouver Sherlock- , un de Sarah lui demandant s'il comptait lui reparler un jour -il en avait envie et s'en fichait à la fois-, et le dernier était envoyé par son supérieur médical lui indiquant gentiment qu'il avait intérêt à venir travailler plus souvent, sinon il finirait par se passer de ses services.

John sourit.

"Il me fait le coup à chaque fois, je devrais lui offrir une bonne bouteille ou quelque chose pour le remercier de me garder… "

Réfléchissant à un cadeau approprié, John fit un tour dans la cuisine, se servant une tasse de thé.

Pas de message de Sherlock, evidemment. Pourquoi aurait-ce été le cas, puisqu'il pensait que le médecin ne voulait plus l'accompagner lors des enquêtes.

"Tu te prends trop la tête mon vieux, arrête un peu de t'en faire. "

John fit des étirements. Alors qu'il jouait de ses muscles, il ne remarqua pas à quel point la circulation, dans sa rue, était dense. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il venait de recevoir de nombreux messages tous portant sur le même sujet. Le blond alla se laver, sifflotant Comets, une chanson de Cocoon qui lui donnait envie d'être un baroudeur.

"I'm still trying, to figure out, the end of what I was starting to say… "

Il faisait beau dehors, c'était un dimanche parfait pour un jogging entre les voitures. John mit un survêtement noir, un tee-shirt blanc, noua ses vieilles basket avant de descendre rapidement les escaliers le menant à la porte. Il ne toucha pas à son portable, et ne se rendit donc pas compte que Sherlock avait voulu le joindre huit fois.

Il ouvrit la porte en chantonnant.

"John, John Watson ! Un mot pour le People !

-S'il vous plaît, qu'avez vous à répondre à cet article ?

-Allez vous attaquer le responsable de la fuite ?

-Monsieur ! Monsieur !

-Sherlock Holmes est-il là ? "

C'était une déferlante de questions étranges que le blond ne comprenait pas. Evidemment, il y avait déjà eu des journalistes devant sa porte, mais, habituellement, ils étaient plus sérieux, moins…Avides. Et surtout moins nombreux. Les voisins n'allaient pas apprécier tout ce tapage, c'était sur. John se saisit à la volée d'un magazine brandit, et ferma la porte aussi sec en renonçant instinctivement à aller courir.

"Bon sang, qu'est ce que Sherlock à encore foutu cette fois-ci… "

Il regarda la première page du _gutter press,_ et sentit ses doigts devenir moites de honte. Il ne pouvait que cauchemarder. Evidemment. Il avait oublié ce foutu truc, il avait commencé à _oublier_ tout ça, à croire qu'au final il ne se passerait rien. Il jeta le magazine sur le sol, trembla, sentit une nausée lui tordre l'estomac.

"Ne vomis pas. Calme toi. "

Sherlock essayait de le joindre à nouveau. On avait du le harceler aussi, evidemment. Lorsqu'il eut bu un verre d'eau, et qu'un semblant de couleur eut recouvert ses joues, John alla s'asseoir sur la table basse, regardant le magazine.

"UN SOLITAIRE SE FAIT APPRIVOISER. "

Le titre était désolant. Le tableau lui-même ne figurait pas sur la couverture, on y voyait que Sherlock et John, se tenant la main par une retouche de photoshop désastreuse, avec deux bulles. Sherlock disait "_mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de courir après les méchants !_" alors que John répliquait par un "_bien sur que non mon amour_ qui faillit le faire réellement vomir. Il hésita un instant à se rendre à la page 12 pour élus de détails!" mais finit par obtempérer. A cet instant, il y eut des cris, dehors, et le bruit de quelque chose qui se brisait brutalement. Puis, une porte qu'on ouvre et claque .

"Sher… "

Le brun entra, jetant son écharpe sur le sol, les traits déformés par la fureur, un magazine ouvert en son ventre qu'il tenait à bout de bras.

"CE SONT DES SALOPERIES ! "

Sherlock disait rarement ce genre d'insulte. John baissa la tête, et se la pris à deux mains. Evidemment que l'autre lui en voulait. Se retrouver en première page de la presse poubelle était tout ce qu'il haïssait le plus. Et c'était de sa faute, s'il n'avait pas peint ce foutu tableau…

"Sherlock… "

Le brun passa devant lui sans lui jeter le moindre regard et grimpa les marches pour monter dans sa chambre. Les épaules du médecin s'affaissèrent. Il ne lui parlerait plus. Il avait tout foutu en l'air. Ses yeux se perdirent de nouveau page douze. Le tableau occupait une grande partie de la page, accompagné de textes et commentaires variés.

Le tableau.

"Tableau de merde… "

On y voyait John, dans une baignoire, souriant, avec Sherlock entre ses jambes, a demi tourné vers lui dans une attitude séductrice et pleine de grâce, délaissant son violon pour une activité plus charnelle. Le rendu de la buée était époustouflant, quand à l'excitation camouflée par l'eau…Elle était facilement repérable. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le blond les fasse en se caressant ainsi des yeux ? Sherlock s'appuyait sur ses cuisses et son torse, et le médecin tenait sa taille entre ses paumes, faisant ressortit une fragilité feinte.

"Comment ais-je pu… "

Et il avait signé ! Le gribouilli en bas à droite, ce Watson griffonné à la hâte était bien visible, et n'importe qui aurait pu l'identifier. John voulu crier, déchirer le magazine, aller courir jusqu'à s'en éclater les poumons, mais il réalisa l'ampleur du désastre, de son geste à lui, et du fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir. Ainsi, le dos courbé, l'air d'un enfant perdu, il se mit à pleurer. De grosses larmes rondes et brillantes qui n'avaientt pas coulé depuis la mort de son second, l'avant dernier jour de son service.

Il pleurait encore quand Sherlock se mit à lancer des objets contondants sur la foule, depuis sa fenêtre. Il ne pleurait presque plus quand les pas de son colocataire revinrent dans le salon. Il l'entendait s'agiter un peu partout, gronder, s'énerver, puis il se stabilisa.

"John ? "

Il s'agenouilla dans un craquement de rotule impressionnant, et, avec une délicatesse jusque la inconnue, retira les paumes du visage tendu de Watson. Il y lisait une inquiétude folle qui, malgré lui, lui fit très mal. Ses doigts bancs lui caressèrent la joue :

"Je vais tous les détruire, John, il ne te diront rien. Ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ? Je vais tout régler, retrouver le tableau, et tu ne perdras ni ton job ni tes amis, même si tu pourrais te passer de certains.. "

Sherlock se leva, prêt à mordre (et à utiliser son grand frère), mais John le saisit brutalement par le poignet, se levant par la même occasion. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, les lèvres sèches :

"Tu ne m'en veux pas ? "

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Et cette rage, tout à l'heure ? Ou était-elle passée ? Sherlock fronça les sourcils :

"Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en voudrais ? J'aime bien ton tableau. "

Il y eut un craquement sec, en bas. Les journalistes enfonçaient la porte. Ce n'était plus des humains, mais des fous avides d'informations. Sherlock le regardait, de côté, intrigué et attendant des mots qui ne viendraient pas. Le brun voulait que l'autre craque enfin. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Foutu trouillard de soldat.

"A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?"

John ne savait pas. Ne savait pas de quel côté Sherlock était. Il ne lui en voulait pas, se fichait du tableau et des retombées. Mais il était furieux contre ces gens, qui, dehors, voulaient des photos et des interviews.

"Sherlock, depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de ce que ces gens disent ? Tu t'en fous. Tu t'en es toujours foutu.

-Avant, tu n'étais pas là. Je sais que tu vis déjà mal cette situation. C'est normal que je fasse quelque chose, puisque j'en ai les moyens.

-Menteur. »

John semblait plus dur. Les poings serrés, il maintenait toujours fermement le jeune homme.

"Menteur…Il y a autre chose. N'est-ce pas ? Je le vois dans tes yeux. Je le sens. Je te connais bien, Sherlock, et… Tu attends quelque chose.

-En effet.

-Dis-moi…

-Je ne devrais pas. La porte va céder dans trois secondes exactement.

-DIS MOI ! "

Sherlock le lui dit. Il le lui dit avec sa bouche, ses main, son corps entier, car il s'écrasa contre lui avec brutalité et envie, l'enserrant entre ses bras, l'embrassant jusqu'à mordre ses lèvres, s'emplissant de son parfum, de lui, il avait si souvent voulu réaliser cette scène…Et voir ces dessins, puis le tableau… Oh, le tableau ! Il en avait frissonné. Et il avait craqué le premier, au final. A ce jeu là, John était si aveugle…

Il fut surprit de sentir le blond répondre à ses attentes, les sourcils certes froncés comme s'il n'en revenait pas, avec un empressement emprunté de folie qui lui plaisait. Les dents de John sur les lèvres. La poigne de John sur sa hanche…

"Mitraille ! "

Ils étaient là, et les flashs crépitaient comme les flammes de l'enfer. John trembla contre lui. Ses yeux étaient clos. Et d'un coup, les flammes les brulèrent. John se recula d'un geste puissant, et envoya le détective contre le mur qui ne manqua pas de lui déverser sa poussière dessus. John tendit la main, la rétracta, darda un regard effrayé sur les journalistes qui braillaient toujours.

"Non ! Non, non, non ! "

Il balbutiait, perdu, et d'un coup se mit à courir. Il faillit tomber dans les escaliers, se rattrapa de justesse. Il vit le regard meutrier de Sherlock, ce regard qui disait "tu me trahiras donc jusqu'au bout ", et c'est le cœur dans un piteux état qu'il sonna chez Lestrade, les yeux rouges, gonflés, et essoufflé à en mourir.

"..."

"Monsieur Holmes, comment interprêtez-vous cette fuite ? "

Le journaliste avait l'air content de sa formulation. Aussi ne vit-il pas le poing du brun s'écraser sur sa joue rebondie.

"Et ça, tu l'interprètes comment ? DEHORS ! DEHORS ! "

Ils sortirent. La porte fut remise sur ses gonds et refermée. Ensuite, Sherlock réalisa qu'il était épuisé, physiquement et mentalement. Le petit meurtre de ce matin n'avait été qu'un amuse gueule stupide, mais il regrettait de ne pas y avoir mis plus de cœur. Ah, les yeux de John… D'abord ce regard qui devenait doux alors que leurs lèvres se joignaient…Puis le reste.

"PUTAIN ! "

Un livre, suivit d'autres, vint s'écraser contre le mur. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que les choses se passent ainsi ? Il prit une cigarette, l'alluma honteusement, en tira une longue bouffée avant de s'affaler dans le canapé.

"D'abord cette Sarah, et maintenant ça…Tout le destine à s'éloigner de moi…C'est stupide, stupide, stupide et illogique ! "

Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Ou, tout du monde, Sherlock était fait pour posséder John. Un point c'est tout. Il remarqua que ses paumes tremblaient incroyablement. Il aurait tout donné, tout, juste pour ressentir une nouvelle fois le confort de ses bras. Il avait répondu à son étreinte, à son baiser.

"J'aurais du attendre. Le faire autre part. Et ça aurait marché, bon sang, ça aurait marché ! "

Mais ça n'avait pas marché. Et à présent, il était seul dans un appartement ravagé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la solitude lui pesa.

"..."

"Bon. Ca va mieux ? "

Lestrade se mordit la langue. Cela n'allait évidemment pas mieux. John était assit par terre, les cheveux désordonnés plus que de raison, et fixait d'un air absent l'écran noir de la télévision. Il avait déscendu cul sec un remontant, avait toussé, puis la situation s'était rappelée à lui avec la force d'une balle. Il avait mal. Et pourtant…Comment ignorer cette jubilation au plus profond de son être ?

"Je…Ce n'est pas possible. Je…Sherlock est mon ami. S'il à fait ça, c'est parce qu'il connaît mes dessins et qu'il ne veut pas que je quitte Baker Street. Il…Il falsifie ses émotions. "

Lestrade fumait paisiblement sa Chesterfield quand ses sourcils se froncèrent :

"Je ne crois pas. S'il veut te retenir à Baker, c'est parce qu'il tient à toi. Il t'aime probablement, mais à sa façon.

-Greg, je…Je ne peux pas accepter ça. Nous sommes deux hommes… Les gens… Les gens diront… "

L'inspecteur n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Il se baissa à hauteur du médecin, et sa voix se fit un tantinet plus dure :

"Alors c'est ça ? Le soldat à perdu ses couilles, ou comment ça se passe ? Désolé d'être aussi vulgaire, John, mais tu serais capable de sacrifier une belle histoire pour des regards inquisiteurs ? Mycroft tapera du poing et les tabloïds vous oublierons ! Tu es… Egoïste, sur ce coup là."

Les yeux du médecin doublèrent de volume. Encore ce même discours. Encore ça. Il se leva brutalement, faisant face à l'autre homme :

"Mais qui suis-je pour me croire assez bien pour Sherlock ? Comment pourrais-je le satisfaire, Greg, lui qui ne s'intéresse à rien, ce n'est qu'un enfant, encore, dans sa tête, je ne suis qu'un passe-temps !

-Et si tu te laissais porter par les choses pour une fois ? Je veux dire… Il t'a embrassé, et tu as aimé. Alors refais-le. Oublie les autres une seconde. Je sais que tu as encore cette foutue habitude d'obéir aux règles sans réfléchir, mais… Sherlock s'est ouvert à toi, bon sang, tu l'as accepté…

-…Puis repoussé. Je… "

Il y eut un silence. Lestrade prit son téléphone, envoya un message à Mycroft, un message court, sec sans être agressif, lui demandant s'il désirait toujours lui parler. John bailla bruyamment :

"J'en ai assez de toutes ces choses compliquées…

-C'est bien plus simple que tu ne le crois.

-C'est dur d'assumer qu'on aime une homme. "

Il l'avait dit. Et si son épiderme se révolta brutalement, son cœur se sentit soulagé d'un terrible poids. Lestrade admira en silence son courage, l'esprit malmené. John oserait. Il oserait, jusqu'au bout, car il savait que s'il voulait vivre en paix il devrait s'expliquer avec Sherlock, et donc permettre à la situation de se finaliser. Tout finirait bien, il en était sûr à présent.

"John… Pourquoi ne pas lui téléphoner ?

-J'ai laissé mon portable là-bas. Et si tu avais vu ses yeux… Je lui ai fais du mal. Déjà, ma relation avec Sarah l'a fait souffrir, ou du moins l'a agacé, je le sais. Et ce rejet…Ne lui a pas plu. "

Lestrade souffla que Sherlock devait lui aussi accepter d'être un humain, et que ce genre de choses faisait partie de la vie. Il assura que s'il tenait à lui, il ferait avec, car tout le monde faisait avec.

"Sherlock n'est pas tout le monde… "

Second silence que les deux hommes goutèrent en silence.

Lestrade proposa une trève :

"Café ?

-Merci. "

John refusa cette trêve :

"Et après nous parlerons de Mycroft et toi. "

"..."

"Sherlock ? "

L'aîné Holmes regarda d'un mauvais œil la poussière qui jonchait le sol, puis son frère, étendu sur le canapé, une main sur les yeux, des mégots plus ou moins consumés de cigarette autour de lui. Il était visiblement tendu, sentiment observable par le rictus de ses lèvres et sa jugulaire étonnamment contractée. Mycroft sentit son instinct fraternel ressortir. Il se dit que s'il avait été présent, dans la jeunesse de Sherlock, pour l'aider à faire du tri dans ses sentiments, sa sexualité et la façon d'approcher les gens, il ne serait sans doute pas là à souffrir. Il s'en voulu mais n'en dit rien.

"Sherlock, tu ne vas pas abandonner, n'est-ce pas ?

-Abandonner ? Je n'ai rien débuté. Et puis ça ne te regarde pas. "

Sherlock avait besoin de parler. Depuis qu'il avait John, retourner les pensées dans son crâne ne le satisfaisait plus, il devait dire les choses à voix haute, il devait être écouté, et, mieux encore, obtenir une réponse franche en retour. La réponse qu'il attendait, naturellement. Mycroft attendit donc, sentant son portable vibrer sans y prêter attention.

"Il a répondu à mon baiser. Il était prêt à me faire l'amour, là, comme ça. Mais il a suffit qu'une paire d'yeux se pose sur lui, et il redevenait cet être stupide qu'il était avant de me connaître. La peur, Mycroft, la peur ! Il a peur des gens. Et ça me dégoûte.

-Ca te dégoûte des gens. Pas de John.

-Non. Non, évidemment.

-Il lui faudra du temps pour accepter. Mais tu as déjà attendu si longtemps, ce serait dommage de…

-Et si je le perdais ? Et si ça ne marchait pas et qu'il s'en allait définitivement ? "

Mère de Dieu, songea Mycroft, voilà que son frère se mettait à devenir sentimental ! Plus possessif qu'autre chose, certes, mais inutile de se leurrer le détective variait ses émotions. Il s'inquiétait de perdre quelqu'un qu'il avait toujours considéré comme étant sa propriété. Il découvrait les règles qui régissaient le monde. Des règles qu'il ne pouvait dicter.

"Sherlock. John est amoureux de toi, et ne partirait jamais même si tu commettais un meurtre. Il faut juste que tu arrêtes de faire l'enfant gâté pour aller récupérer ton dû et… "

Mycroft laissa sa phrase en suspend. "Tu veux toujours qu'on discute ? ". Greg. Greg lui avait envoyé un message. Etait ce John qui lui avait ouvert les yeux ? Son pouls s'affolait, et les paroles de son frère perdaient tout leur sens. S'ils se revoyaient en face à face, il ne répondrait plus de rien et lui avouerait probablement tout.

Comme Sherlock, Mycroft n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses affaires.

"..."

"Sebastieeeeeeen… "

La voix aigue fit grimacer Moran qui tourna sa chaise pour faire face à l'assassin qui, allongé sur le ventre en travers du bureau, les jambes battant l'air, ressemblait terriblement à une adolescente frivole, et lui demanda non sans une moue agacée ce qui se passait.

"Tu peux me lire l'article sur les deux proies ?

-Tu l'as déjà lu, Jim. Deux fois.

-Je sais. Mais c'est sûrement ce qui va signer leur liaison, et je suis sûr qu'Adler nous entend, des Enfers. "

Moran esquissa tout de même un sourire. Il fallait dire que ce bon vieux Jim avait les mots juste, et que même si cette femme lui avait fait, en l'espace d'une soirée, redécouvrir entièrement le monde du sexe, il ne regrettait pas sa mort.

"Bon, bon…Juste un passage.

-Page cinq ", murmura langoureusement Moriarty en posant son visage triangulaire entre ses avant bras alors que son complice levait les yeux au ciel.

"…Cette peinture, envoyée par un anonyme, a confirmé les rumeurs qui circulaient depuis longtemps sur la prétendue amitié du détective et du médecin. L'œuvre, signée par John Watson lui-même, témoigne des sentiments amoureux entre les deux hommes non sans un côté érotique qui à attiré l'attention de plus d'une demoiselle…

-Continue, continue !

-Bon sang, Jim, tu peux être une sacrée gonzesse parfois… "

Mais Moriarty lui fit les gros yeux, et lorsqu'il se mit à jouer avec son pistolet, Moran fila doux :

"… Ce couple combine feu et glace, nous confirme Maria Jamson , psychologue dans le domaine conjugal, c'est une alliance entre le côté distant et impénétrable d'Holmes, qui est pallié par la normalité abordable de Watson. La question crousty du jour… Oh putain Jim ne m'oblige pas à lire ça à voix haute… "

Moriarty lui fit les yeux doux. L'autre soupira, se mordit la langue, puis reprit :

"…Qui est donc celui qui mène la danse ? La réponse est partagée. Mr Holmes semble avoir plus de caractère, plus d'envie, et cela semblerait contraire à la logique qu'il se laisse dominer par un être aussi doux et attentionné que Watson… "

Ce en quoi la presse se trompait lourdement.

* * *

Comment ça, ce chapitre donne des indications sur la suite)?

Je marche sur des oeufs pour continuer, mais je vais essayer de ne pas vous décevoir!

Review?

ps la chanson Comets" de Cocoon est très paisible, je l'aime bien en ce moment


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE SEPT**

Mes chéris! Demain c'est la bac, et comme j'avais besoin d'une pause entre mes révisions de la mort... Je vous offre un petit plaisir :)

ATTENTION LEMON !

Et merde a ceux/celles qui passent des examens!

* * *

« Quel imbécile ma parole… », maugréait le blond.

Sherlock voulait qu'il rentre. Peu importait en quelles circonstances, et c'était pourquoi il allait vendre des mensonges à ces pseudos journalistes de presse à scandale. Qu'allait-il pouvoir dire, de toute façon ? Il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour expertiser le tableau, et tout repartirait de nouveau. Le taxi s'arrêta devant une foule compacte. N'empêche que Sherlock faisait tout pour le défendre et lui permettre de garder sa vie, comme il le lui avait promis. A présent, c'était à lui de rendre la pareille.

« SHERLOCK ! »

Grondement puissant qui fit murmurer les files de photographes. John ne leur adressa pas le moindre regard en sortant de son taxi aux vitres fumées. Sherlock, debout sur l'estrade, n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe. Tout de noir vêtu, il surplombait la populace, ses longs bras croisés dans une attitude désinvolte et aussi fermée qu'a l'accoutumée. Si ses yeux glacés ne reflétaient pas le moindre sentiment, tous ceux présent ce jour là ne purent rater l'ébauche de sourire qui vint orner ses lèvres pulpeuses. Sourire de satisfaction peut être, de joie surement.

« John, que fais-tu là ?

-Je n'allais pas te laisser dire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui, il est temps de se faire oublier un peu… Viens, rentrons… »

Sherlock ne bougea pas. Il sentait monter en lui une envie irrépressible, et ne voulait plus jouer au chat et à la souris, cela suffisait, il avait assez donné. Il fit une moue enfantine :

« Oh, non, il faut démentir toutes ces rumeurs maintenant, John, que tout le monde sache que nous ne sommes que des amis, rien que des amis. Tu es d'accord, n'est-ce pas ?

-Sherlock, parlons en à la maison, je…

-Non. »

Catégorique. Le blond rougit brutalement : Sherlock avait donc décidé de le faire choisir ainsi, devant tout le monde, acculé contre un mur. S'il refusait de répondre et fuyait une fois encore, le détective abandonnerait certainement. Il lâcherait l'affaire sans plus de cérémonie, replongeant dans son cynisme de sociopathe , se perdant dans les meurtres, les drogues, reniant sa nature humaine. Et John ne voulait pas ça.

« Sherlock…

-Si tu n'es pas capable de réagir, John, tout cela ne servira à rien. »

Etait-ce de la douleur dans ses prunelles ? Qui était donc ce beau jeune homme aux doigts graciles qui le rendait fou, aussi fluet qu'une marionnette de son ? Le médecin tremblait, il voyait Sherlock s'éloigner de lui, lui montrant son dos, allant se saisir du micro pour déverser ce venin mortel et faux à ces êtres qui n'y connaissaient rien…

« Arrête. »

Pourquoi ? Ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur le poignet blanc. Sherlock l'ignorait encore, il tapota le micro, le fit raisonner alors que les yeux du blond se voilaient.

« ARRETE ! »

Cri brutal du médecin qui retourna le jeune homme, le présentant face à lui. Il fut ravi de voir une incertitude dans ses yeux, mêlée à une curiosité qu'il lui connaissait déjà, et, à cet instant, il décida de lui faire entièrement confiance en s'oubliant, en oubliant le reste, au moins quelques secondes, quelques précieuses secondes qui furent pour lui du pur délire.

« J… »

John le prit par le poignets, ignorant le petit rictus de douleur du brun quand ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, et le traîna jusqu'en bas, le visage rouge, furieux, libre de céder à ses idées. Il bouscula sans complexe les journalistes, leur criant de s'en aller, les repoussant avec brusquerie sans lâcher le détective qui, surprit mais curieux, attendait la suite. Un taxi ? John ouvrit la portière, sec :

« Monte.

-Nous allons à Baker ? »

John le força à rentrer, puis fit le tour. Là, il remarqua en se collant à la vitre que le chauffeur avait quitté le véhicule, probablement pour boire une bière, et qu'il avait appliqué un post it sur la portière. « _Ne prend pas de passager avant 14 heures. _» Ils avaient donc trois quarts d'heure à attendre. Grondant, John monta dans la voiture et fit claquer la porte, appuyant avec automatisme sur le verrouillage de portière.

« Alors, de quoi veux-tu qu'on discute ? »

John le saisit brutalement par les cheveux et l'embrassa, le plaquant contre la vitre sombre alors qu'il se mettait à genoux sur le siège pour avoir une meilleure position. Sherlock ouvrit tendrement les lèvres pour accueillir sa langue, ses doigts glissant naturellement autour de son cou. Ils s'écartèrent, montrant un John déboussolé et apeuré par son propre geste, et un détective plus que prêt a reprendre les rennes de la situation :

« Il t'en a fallu, du temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

La voiture était devenu un monde, un monde à eux, une bulle de sensualité et de chaleur, de découverte. John ne répondit pas, l'esprit déjà tout à celui qu'il considérait comme son amant, et se mit à tirer sur l'écharpe du brun, le déshabillant avec rapidité, ne désirant plus qu'aller vite pour rattraper le temps perdu. Il tirait sur les boutons, descendait les jeans, jetait les chaussures, il se fichait de froisser les tissus ou de les déchirer.

« John… »

Il y eut une seconde de silence. Sherlock était nu, allongé entre ses jambes, relevé sur ses coudes et les pupilles dilatées. Une pilosité quasi inexistante, des muscles secs mais présents, une peau laiteuse qui appelait aux suçons… John frissonna , torse nu, sentant contre son pantalon une main volatile appartenant au bel éphèbe. Le détective eut peur, l'espace d'une seconde, qu'être confronté à une vision globale d'un homme sans vêtements pourrait renverser la vapeur et effrayer John, mais son inquiétude fut de courte durée.

« Tu…Tu es encore plus beau que sur mon tableau… Je ne pouvais pas saisir toute cette finesse, cette… »

Le terme sensualité refusait de sortir d'entre ses lèvres. John était rouge vif, et même si sa jambe lui criait par intermittence que cette position ne lui allait pas, il ne parvenait pas à s'allonger ainsi sur le brun qui le fixait toujours.

« Déshabille toi.

-Je…Je… Enfin, tu…

-Arrête de paniquer. Tu as envie de moi, lança l'autre sans complexe, et j'ai envie de te sentir sur moi, juste maintenant. »

Sherlock embrassait ses joues mal rasées, et de son pouce fit sauter le bouton de son pantalon d'un coup sec. Il le voulait maintenant, car il venait de faire tomber l'ultime barrière qui le séparait de lui. John semblait toujours figé.

« John, laisse toi aller, je ne te demande rien d'extraordinaire… Fais juste…Ce dont tu as envie… »

Sherlock sourit. Sous les douces caresses prodiguées par ses doigts à un niveau particulier de l'anatomie du médecin, celui ci s'était mis à gémir, les yeux clos, haletant , son torse se cambrant en arrière dans une délicieuse position. Sherlock le serra contre lui, mordant sa jugulaire, découvrant avec avidité cette peau sèche et parfumée, ces muscles ronds et durs , ce filet de poils couleur or disparaissant sous l'élastique d'un boxer anthracite.

« J'aime tes hanches. Elle ne sont pas fines, ni particulièrement douces, elles sont…Animales…Animales… »

Sherlock était pourtant le plus félin des deux, excité, enragé, il brusqua le blond pour qu'il se débarrasse enfin de ses derniers vêtements. L'air, dans la voiture, s'était fait plus chaud, chargé de particules sensuelles que les deux hommes expérimentaient ensemble. Quand le corps du médecin alla se déposer en douceur sur celui du jeune homme, ils frissonnèrent de concert.

« Pourquoi me fais tu ça ? »

Sherlock avait déjà fait l'amour auparavant, par ennui, par curiosité, sous l'emprise de drogue… Mais sa peau n'avait jamais eu ces sursauts de plaisir, et cela le ravissait au delà du raisonnable. John était unique. Il le voulait maintenant, et totalement.

« John, si tu ne cesse pas de te surveiller, je vais te forcer à le faire. », susurra le brun en souriant, frottant sans honte son bassin au sien. Evidemment, Sherlock ne pouvait pas saisir le combat qui se déroulait dans l'esprit de l'ancien militaire. Le combat contre sa conscience, contre ses anciennes valeurs, contre la morale de la société a laquelle il avait toujours adhéré jusque là. Puis, il réalisa que Sherlock était le seul qui comptait. Le seul qui lui avait permis d'oublier la guerre. De revivre. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire.

« Tu ne seras pas déçu. »

Brutalement, il emprisonna les poignets du brun au dessus de sa tête, d'une seule et forte poigne, alors que sa main libre descendait rapidement vers son intimité. Sherlock gémit, se tortilla, murmura que c'était à lui de diriger, et John s'empressa de refuser en lui mordant le lob de l'oreille, ses doigts glissant à la perfection sur la verge de son membre.

« Et si quelqu'un entrait ? » demanda malicieusement le brun, haletant, acceptant sans discuter d'écarter les cuisses.

« J'ai verrouillé de l'intérieur. », grogna John, affairé, l'esprit tout entier à faire rougir de plaisir cet être si particulier. Sa bouche descendait vivement, sa langue caressant les côtes saillantes, tournant autour du nombril, avant d'atteindre la base du sexe de son amant, alors que ses doigts, préalablement enduis de salive, glissaient avec tendresse vers son intimité même.

« John tu… »

Sherlock se cambra, sa tête heurtant la vitre sans qu'il y prenne garde, un formidable gémissement mourant dans sa gorge. Il sentait l'étau de chaleur de la bouche du blond sur le bout de son membre, alors que son index et son majeur le préparaient activement à une suite plus intime. Plus intime ? Sherlock se redressa brutalement sur ses coudes :

« J…John, si tu crois un instant que…Que je vais te laisser…Diriger…Tu…Tu… »

Le brun perdait ses mots. C'était bien la première fois que John le voyait dans un tel état de faiblesse, et savoir qu'il était à l'origine de la rougeur qui s'étalait sur ses pommettes l'emplissait de joie. Il fit une entrée plus profonde en lui, et Sherlock se cambra, le souffle haché, terriblement indécent dans cette pose offerte. John sentit une goutte de sueur glisser entre ses pectoraux, et réalisa à cet instant à quel point il était excité par la situation. Puis sa langue reprit du service sur l'anatomie de son amant.

« John…John… »

Litanie délicate et enivrante qui excitait le blond. Sa bouche quitta le sexe dur et prêt à jouir de son vis a vis, lui arrachant un grondement de colère, et alla reprendre possession de sa bouche. Les doigts de Sherlock jouaient avec son corps, sa peau même, et il ne tiendrait plus longtemps soumis à un tel traitement. Ils s'embrassèrent avec possessivité, se calant contre la portière.

« Sherlock, je… Je… »

Le jeune homme le poussa en arrière, le forçant à s'asseoir contre le dossier. Puis, un sourire mutin aux lèvres, il commença à se déhancher tout en grimpant lascivement sur ses genoux :

« Je sais, tu n'as pas de préservatif. Tu as confiance en moi ?

-Evidemment, mais..

-Prends moi. », Ronronna t-il, sa voix grave se faisant plus que caressante. John ne pouvait résister à cet ordre direct, et son corps tout entier lui hurlait de céder à ses pulsions.

« Laisse moi t'aider. » reprit Sherlock, l'embrassant alors qu'il se positionnait plus confortablement encore sur le blond. Il contracta ses cuisses, se redressa légèrement, et d'un geste assuré fit glisser le l'imposant sexe de l'ancien soldat contre son intimité.

« Sherlock attends tu… »

Sherlock venait de s'enfoncer sèchement sur le membre de son amant en se cambrant, la bouche entrouverte, bien décidé à ne plus faire traîner les choses. Sont corps se tendit, frissonna, et le brun fut incapable de bouger pendant quelques secondes tant la sensation était intense. Il était perforé de l'intérieur par une masse brûlante, légèrement douloureuse mais si plaisante, si nouvelle, si personnelle que s'en était un délice. Sherlock sentit son intimité se resserrer autour du membre, déjà prête pour la suite.

« Hnnn… »

Véritable sifflement de plaisir que le brun refusa de retenir, les reins offert, les cuisses écartées au maximum pour un appui plus sûr encore, ses ongles laissant d'appétissantes griffures sur le torse de son amant qui, à présent bien rassuré sur la véracité de la situation, reprenait du poil de la bête. Sherlock poussa un couinement surprit en sentant les doigts du médecin serrer ses hanches sans complexe :

« Bouge. »

Les yeux de John étaient gris de sérieux et luisants d'amour. Cet homme n'avait jamais vu l'acte amoureux comme un simple échange charnel, au lycée déjà, il aimait tendrement ses petites amies, et cet état d'esprit n'avait pas changé en grandissant. Il avait aimé Sarah, il avait aimé lui faire l'amour, pourtant cela n'avait rien à voir avec cette multitude de lumières qui glissaient dans ses veines, fuyant ses muscles, affolant ses sens, disparaissant dans la peau de Sherlock pour remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres… Et sortir, enfin, sous la forme d'un gémissement mélodieux.

« John…Ne me regarde pas comme ça… »

Le bassin du brun ondulait plus franchement, maintenant, et ce mouvement si simple, si grossier quelque part, ces bruits de succion qui auraient pu être déplacés, tout ce mécanisme n'en était que plus beau car le fait que ce soit eux qui le produise en dégageait tout aspect négatif. C'était beau, c'était nouveau, c'était bouillant. John rougit, sourit :

« Il va falloir que tu t'y habitue…Crois moi…Hnn… »

John se rejetait progressivement en arrière, à mesure que Sherlock accélérait la cadence, se penchant sur lui pour lui butiner le cou, sentant le sexe pulser avec insistance dans son intimité. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de ce genre de sport.

« Sherlock… Regarde moi…S'il te plaît… »

Sherlock refusa, lui mordant la jugulaire, mais une paume douce et ferme vint décaler son visage triangulaire en face du sien. Les coups de boutoir se faisaient plus violents, et la pression augmenta encore d'un cran. Les yeux glacés du détective, étrangement plus chauds, se posèrent volatilement sur ceux de John. Ses yeux même souriaient. Sherlock se surprit à vouloir embrasser les minuscules pattes d'oies qui commençaient à apparaître au coin des paupières. Le blond mit ses mains sous les genoux de son amant, et dans un ultime effort le souleva légèrement pour entrer plus profondément en lui.

« JOHN. »

Sherlock ne s'y attendait pas, et ne pu donc que crier quand la jouissance vint le cueillir, perception d'autant plus grisante qu'il sentit au même instant le fluide incandescent de son amant jaillir en lui. John avait fermé les yeux, crispé, la tête renversée en arrière. Son cou, offert, fut orné de diverses morsures carmins.

Le volcan qui les habitait mit plusieurs minutes à se calmer, tant la langueur de l'amour les maintenait collé l'un à l'autre. Il y eut le soupire de contentement de Sherlock, les baisers amoureux de John, puis le silence. Rien de gênant, juste de quoi réaliser.

« Sherlock… On a fait l'amour, tu te rends compte ?

-Je m'en rendrais mieux compte si on recommençait… »

John éclata de rire, et le brun eut soudainement envie de se nicher contre son torse. Le blond ne se rendait pas compte de sa virilité, et cela rassurait Sherlock : tant que son amant restait aussi naïf, personne ne pourrait le lui voler. Le médecin sursauta en regardant la vitre couverte de buée :

« C'est ta trace de main, sur la fenêtre ?

-Oui, j'ai du m'appuyer.

-Ca me fait penser à la scène dans Titanic..

-Quoi ?

-Laisse tomber… »

Sherlock restait Sherlock, même nu, transpirant, comblé et sauvage. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent, peu pressés de remettre leurs vêtements pour affronter l'extérieur, mais l'extérieur se fit un plaisir de se rappeler à eux. Il y avait du bruit. Des gens, des flashs, tout autour de la voiture. Puis, des mains commencèrent à paraître, floues, sur les vitres, des visages aussi.

« Sherlock, ils veulent rentrer.

-Et ? C'est verrouillé.

-Sherlock rhabille toi. »

John avait déjà vu ça, une fois. Des journalistes avides qui ne respectaient plus rien. Or… La voiture commençait à grincer. Des doigts frénétiques tiraient sur les poignées. Les ongles crissaient sur la carrosserie. Sherlock, remontant son pantalon sans avoir daigné mettre son boxer, leva un regard agacé :

« Ils vont casser la vitre ?

-Question de temps. Ils vont le faire. »

John ressentait de nouveau la panique jouer avec lui. Ils allaient se retrouver dans les tabloïds, encore, et que se passerait-il, a son boulot, avec ses parents ? Serait-il capable d'assumer ? Permettrait-il au brun de lui faire découvrir son monde ? Sherlock vit le pli sur son front, embrassa ses lèvres salées :

« John. Je vais m'occuper de tout. Contente toi d'être à la maison ce soir. »

Un dernier regard, une dernière caresse, puis le détective s'éjecta de la voiture au moment même ou les journalistes tambourinaient furieusement contre les vitres.

Puis ce fut la folie.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu!

Pour le prochain chapitre, il faudra bien attendre une ou deux semaines, je le crains...

review?


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE HUIT**

un grand merci pour mes reviews diverses et variées, je dois faire un effort pour répondre maintenant que le Bac est passé! ( du moins espérons le)

Par ailleurs j'espère que les examens des gens concernés se sont bien passés, et vous offre ce nouveau chapitre :)

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

Une douleur lui traversa le crâne quand les flots incessants des questions le submergea. Tous essayaient de le tirer sur le côté, le poussant, lui brandissant un micro sous le nez de façon détestable. Comment Sherlock avait-il pu passer à travers cette cohue ?

« Laissez moi ! Je n'ai rien à dire !

-Monsieur Watson, monsieur Watson ! »

Ils parlaient tous à la fois, cacophonie stupide et affolante. Etaient-ils finalement en couple ? Allait-il faire un autre tableau de son amant ? N'avait-il pas peur d'avoir des retombées négatives sur son travail ? John était rouge, et son pouls s'accélérait, il ne voulait pas y penser tout de suite, pas comme ça, pas confronté à cette horde de hyènes.

« Laissez moi ! »

Sa main se fit brusque. Dans une embardée, il fit tomber une jeune femme au sol. Aussitôt, la foule s'écarta.

« Mademoiselle ça va ? Votre appareil n'a rien ?

-Monsieur Watson… »

La dame se fit relever doucement. Ils restaient tous comme deux ronds de flans devant cet homme qui , quelques secondes auparavant, était une bête indomptable, et à présent un être doux et inoffensif. Le médecin allait se retourner, mais la jeune femme le prit par le poignet :

« Attendez ! Je sais bien que nous parler ne vous enchante pas, mais si vous ne dîtes rien à la presse, elle parlera quand même, et à votre nom ! Accordez nous une interview…Une seule… »

John ne pu répondre. Les marques dans son cou venaient d'apparaître sous le col de sa veste, et les hurlements avaient repris. La demoiselle eut juste le temps de glisser dans sa paume un papier cartonné que la foule les happaient tout deux.

« Je ne vous piègerais pas ! » fut la dernière phrase de la jeune femme. Quand Watson réussi à disparaître au coin de la rue, le souffle court et les muscles endoloris, il réalisa que cette inconnue avait probablement raison. S'il ne le faisait pas, les tabloïds le feraient, mais sans lui.

"..."

Quand John arriva dans son appartement, il y remarqua de nombreuses lettres, et un nombre étrangement élevé de messages sur le répondeur. Pas trace de Sherlock. Il s'effondra sur le canapé, ressentant une fatigue propre à la langueur de l'acte amoureux, et n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir qu'il ne regrettait en rien l'évolution de cette situation.

« John ? »

C'était la voix de Sarah. Derrière la porte. Le blond pâlit, sentant une sueur froide couler désagréablement dans son dos. Que pensait-il a l'instant ? Qu'il ne regrettait pas ? C'était vrai. Mais assumer était un verbe qu'il ne savait désormais plus conjuguer. Que lui dire ? Et que croyait-elle, exactement ? Derrière la porte, la voix fatiguée et dure de Sarah reprit :

« Je sais que tu es là. Et je sais ce que tu as fais avec Sherlock dans cette voiture. Ces journaleux sont venus me voir, ils savaient qu'on étaient sortis ensembles. Ils m'ont demandé si… Si c'était moi qui t'avais fait devenir comme ça… Je… C'était humiliant, John…J'espère que tu t'en rends compte… »

Bruit de sanglot. John sentait son cœur battre sourdement, lui faisant mal, alors que ses entrailles se serraient de douleur. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais ses lèvres, sèches, refusèrent de former un mot. Encore ce discours accusateur… Encore…

« Tu ne réfléchis plus, quand il est là, hein ? Tu ne penses plus qu'à le satisfaire, et d'après ces gens, tu l'as bien fait, dans cette voiture ! Toi ! John Watson, un homme respectable, aimant, normal, tu as _baisé_ avec un autre homme dans un _taxi _! »

Des termes crus, qui n'allaient pas à Sarah. Des mots destinés à empoisonner. John n'aimait pas les conflits, lorsqu'il s'énervait, c'était souvent pour défendre des gens qui lui étaient cher. Il devait aller ouvrir la porte et lui parler. Il le devait. Mais …

« Et si…Et si je ne voulais plus ? Si je ne voulais plus être respectable, aimant et normal ? »

Il avait murmuré ça dans le silence embarrassant. Sarah renifla. Elle attendait la suite, secouée, prête à reprendre du service.

« Et si… Si au contraire le fait de trouver Sherlock me rendait respectable, aimant et…Normal ?

-ARRETE CA ! »

Cri perçant. Bruit sec d'un coup contre la porte. Reniflements, encore.

« Tu ne te rends pas compte, John ? C'est Sherlock, bon sang, un type instable, qui disparaîtra du jour au lendemain sans explication ! Un homme qui se drogue, qui n'aime pas les humains, qui est malsain ! Tu n'es qu'un jouet pour lui, John, UN JOUET ! Il se lassera de toi comme il se lasse de tout ! »

Attente. Horrible attente du chasseur qui se demande s'il a blessé sa proie. Sarah entendit clairement les genoux du blond craquer alors qu'il se levait.

« Tu ne me feras pas culpabiliser, Sarah. Toute ma vie j'ai toujours fait ce qu'on attendait de moi. Des études de médecin, la guerre, essayer de me trouver une femme convenable, ne pas trop faire la fête, réfréner mes tendances à prendre parti… Mais c'est terminé, tu vois ? C'est terminé. Moi aussi j'ai droit à mes passions. A mes envies. A raturer les regrets.

-Alors j'espère que tu n'as pas peur de la solitude. Sherlock va tout détruire autour de toi, et quand il partira, tu n'auras plus personne vers qui te tourner. »

Bruits de talons dans l'escalier. John tangua, retomba mollement sur le canapé. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on le fasse douter de cette façon ? N'avait-il pas le droit d'accéder au bonheur, comme la plupart des êtres humains ? C'était de la pure torture, et il haïssait Sarah pour ce comportement. Evidemment, ses mots lui avaient fait peur, malgré son envie de nouveauté. John était un homme plein de doutes en tout genre. Il sortit nonchalamment le petit carton de sa poche. « Art and Gossips. » Cela n'annonçait rien d'extraordinairement intellectuel. Soupire.

« Ou es tu, Sherlock ? Ou es-tu quand j'ai besoin de me confronter à la vraie vie ? »

Evidemment, personne ne répondit. Le Crâne observait la scène de ses yeux vides, et le blond se sentit stupide. Il était majeur , et se devait de prendre cette décision seul. Ses doigts ne tremblèrent par sur le petit clavier.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle Shannon ? Ici le docteur Watson… »

"..."

« Le père. Obligatoirement. »

Comme à chaque fois, Lestrade fit une petit moue signifiant que tout de même, c'était un peu gros à avaler.

« Pourquoi le père aurait-il tué le fils alors qu'il lui a légué sa fortune il y a une semaine ?

-Justement pour ça. La fortune léguée, on ne pouvait le soupçonner. Le fils éliminé, l'argent revenait chez son propriétaire. C'est un coup préparé de longue date, par ailleurs, regardez. »

Sherlock ôta un gant, désigna la blessure au crâne de l'homme :

« Un coup porté par un simple voleur surprit en pleine effraction n'aurait pas été ainsi. On aurait de multiples fractures, plus violentes, voire même a différents endroits. Ici, c'est très précis. Professionnel. »

Sherlock tapota gentiment l'épaule du cadavre, puis se redressa sèchement, observant sa montre, puis son téléphone étrangement silencieux depuis plusieurs heures. Lestrade le regarda, la tête penchée sur le côté, puis remarqua que Donovan et Anderson étaient fasciné par une émission sur le téléphone du légiste, et il les rappela à l'ordre.

« Mais Inspecteur, siffla Donovan, on observe la scène de cul entre le taré et le docteur…

-Vous…Quoi ?

-Ils se sont envoyé en l'air dans un taxi, heureusement les vitres étaient fumées ! Ca va faire les gros titres, bravo, Holmes ! Encore une connerie à votre actif ! »

Greg eut soudainement la vision du jeune homme en train de tirer Donovan par les cheveux, mais Sherlock se contenta d'écarter brusquement le col de son sombre manteau, dévoilant trois suçons aussi violets que petits, et donc bien visibles sur la peau pâle :

« Le jour ou quelqu'un vous fera ça dans un acte d'amour, de possessivité, d'appartenance animale, croyez moi ce jour vous…Oh, attendez, ce jour n'arrivera jamais. »

Lestrade cacha un sourire derrière sa main, mais Donovan ne se laissa pas démonter, et brandit son téléphone vers le génie du crime :

« Ah oui ? Il a l'air tellement heureux votre pote, qu'il est en ce moment même en train de passer une interview !

-Quoi ? »

Vif comme l'éclair, Sherlock lui arracha l'appareil des mains, ignorant ses glapissements, et analysa ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. On y voyait leur appartement, un peu mieux rangé, John installé dans son fauteuil, mal à l'aise bien que souriant, et une jeune femme armée d'un micro, près de lui, lui demandant s'il était prêt pour commencer. Le blond hocha doucement la tête, et Sherlock lança brutalement le portable le plus loin de lui.

« MON TELEPHONE ! » beugla la métisse, hors d'elle, mais Sherlock s'éloignait déjà à grand pas, envoyant un message à son frère pour se rendre au plus vite auprès de John et l'empêcher de dire n'importe quoi. Sans savoir pourquoi, il ressentait une étrange douleur dans son giron, et il ne s'agissait pas de l'emplacement d'une griffure. Il murmura que si les journalistes effrayaient l'ancien soldat au point de le faire fuir, il se vengerait de façon spectaculaire.

"..."

« Hmmm… »

Mycroft, en recevant le message, émergeait de l'un de ses précieux jours de congé. L'air franchement agacé, il sortit son bras droit des couvertures, tapota sur le côté, y trouva l'objet vrombissant. Bon sang, son petit frère tenait vraiment à ce que John ne fiche pas le camp. Ca en devenait presque mignon. Grognant néanmoins, il se leva, passa devant la glace sans se regarder, et alla prendre une douche bien méritée.

« Je n'aurais pas du dormir seul cette nuit… »

Greg avait insisté pour que cette « nouvelle » relation se passe plus doucement, et l'inspecteur l'avait donc abandonné sur le seuil de sa maison après un long baiser. Très frustrant. Mycroft se demanda pourquoi son frère avait toujours eu droit à cette adrénaline qui lui manquait cruellement.

« Affronter la drogue, courir après les assassins, s'envoyer en l'air dans une voiture… »

Il réalisa que ses mots ressemblaient fort à de la jalousie, et les étouffa sous le jet d'eau brûlant.

Puis, quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre le médecin pour l'empêcher de foutre son amour en l'air, un appel privé lui fit totalement changer l'ordre de ses priorités.

"..."

« Estimez-vous que l'acte de cet inconnu à été une aide pour la mise en place de votre couple ? »

John s'étouffa, demanda une pause, et les caméras s'abaissèrent, déçues. Shannon sourit avec une certaine indulgence avant de se baisser vers le médecin :

« Ecoutez, Doc, je suis d'accord pour qu'on vous ménage, mais il va falloir nous parler un peu…

-Oui…Je sais… »

Le blond se frotta les yeux, soupirant à fendre l'âme :

« C'est juste que… C'est tellement nouveau, et puis, je ne sais même si, avec Sherlock on va vraiment pouvoir parler d'un…D'un couple.

-Vous aimeriez, vous ?

-Oui. » murmura t-il, comme honteux, alors que la brune lui tapotait gentiment l'épaule. Au même moment, un bruit dans la cage d'escalier se fit entendre, et les pas, rapides, raisonnaient comme un orage près à éclater. Evidemment, quand Sherlock fit son entrée dans la pièce, l'équipe journalistique se fit un plaisir de se terrer dans un coin en le voyant fulminer comme un taureau. John, très maître de lui, le regarda s'approcher sans sourciller.

« Pourquoi ? »

Le brun le saisit par le col, le força à se lever, et le secoua :

« Pourquoi ! J'ai attendu que tu daignes faire ce foutu pas, je n'ai pas été pressant, je n'ai pas relevé tout l'érotisme de tes dessins, je t'ai même laissé te faire Sarah ! »

Shannon grattait sur un petit papier. Le détective l'ignora, revenant au visage carmin de son amant :

« Mais dis toi bien que si à chaque fois que tu avances, tu ne peux pas te permettre de faire des retour en arrière par peur, par agacement, par…Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! Si à chaque fois que tu perds confiance en toi tu reviens sur ta décision, je…

-Je sais. »

John écarta doucement les mains blanches du détective de son col, les paroles de Sarah s'encrant plus encore dans les méandres de sa mémoire alors que sa bouche s'ornait d'un pli amer.

« Je sais, tu partiras. »

Evidemment, qu'il partirait. Sherlock avait besoin de changement constant, de cette adrénaline malsaine qui le rapprochait toujours plus du danger, de la mort, de son flirt quotidien avec le crime. Il le quitterait comme il quitterait le pays sans regret lorsque Moriarty serait derrière les barreaux. Sherlock était volatile. Et il le savait pertinemment.

« Mais bien sûr que non, imbécile. » répliqua t-il sèchement avant de jeter un regard peu amusé à Shannon qui, jouant avec le feu, avait dégainé sa cassette enregistreuse. La jeune femme haussa les épaules sans se départir de son sourire, puis claqua des doigts, entraînant le reste de l'équipe dans la cuisine. Sherlock sembla un instant combattre une idée, lutter contre son agacement, puis au final cala sa tête dans le cou du blond pour ne pas avoir à le regarder dans les yeux :

« Si tu revenais sur cette idée, je t'obligerais à rester. Je deviendrais fou, mais je te garderais avec moi. Tu m'appartiens, maintenant, et je veux que tu supprimes tout de suite tes doutes me concernant. »

Pour toute réponse, Sherlock sentit les bras de son amant l'enlacer discrètement, et il sut à cet instant qu'il avait sans doute gagné une belle partie.

« Au fait, Sherlock…Pour l'interview… »

Il y avait un rire dans ses mots. Le brun se redressa brutalement, sourcils froncés, alors que son épiderme se révoltait. Quelque chose lui disait que l'intention du blond n'était pas celle qu'il avait pu déduire, et cette idée l'agaçait. Soudain, Sherlock roula exagérément des yeux, se frappant le front :

« Bon sang c'est évident, tu voulais faire cesser les rumeurs en officialisant une fois pour toute c'est ça ?

-Exactement.

-J'aurais du y penser.

-En tout cas je suis ravi de voir que tu prends tout ça au sérieux. Vraiment. »

Sherlock quitta son air vexé quand l'autre, confiant et rassuré, l'embrassa en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds. Le docteur lui caressa doucement la joue, cherchant vainement à reconnaître sur sa peau la rugosité propre au rasage. A croire que la pilosité du jeune homme se concentrait dans ses cheveux.

« Enfin, maintenant que tu es là, tu vas nous aider à produire une interview sympa, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sherlock grogna pour la forme, puis hocha la tête. Il n'aimait pas faire ce genre de chose, mais il aimait John, quelque part, et cela méritait certains sacrifices.

« D'accord. Par contre, ce soir, dix neuf heures, tu es ici.

-Pourquoi ? »

La façon dont ses doigts enserrèrent son entrejambe ne laissa place à aucune imagination. Puis, alors que le blond allait probablement couiner de façon outrée, Sherlock frappa dans ses mains en beuglant :

« Aller les morpions à caméra, on se dépêche, j'ai des choses à faire ! »

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, en tout cas, c'était que dans la brume de douceur qu'il avait réussi à instaurer se faufilait un venimeux serpent, qui allait en effet lui causer quelques problèmes bien plus agaçant qu'une simple interview.

* * *

Quelle est donc la mission de Mycroft? Sarah n'est-elle qu'une fille stupide? Shannon va t-elle détourner les propos de John?

_La pilosité de Sherlock ne se concentre t-elle donc que dans ses cheveux_?

Les réponses au prochain épisode :)

Et en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours, évidemment!


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE NEUF**

Merci beaucoup de toujours suivre cette fiction, et en avant pour le chapitre neuf!

* * *

« Je me fiche de cela, je m'en fiche vous m'entendez ? Deux rendez-vous qu'on annule, bon sang, pour quoi va t-on passer ! »

Mycroft raccrocha brutalement, poussa un soupire en resserrant sa cravate, Anthéa s'écartant ostensiblement de lui pour échapper à sa colère. Le brun se saisit une nouvelle fois du petit papier cartonné, et l'écriture penchée, la folie de l'encre violette, offrait encore une fois un danger menaçant au dessus de la tête du gouvernement.

« Il suffit que Moriarty nous dépose un post-it, et nous nous retrouvons comme des enfants terrassés devant une araignée !

-Cet homme est un assassin, souligna Anthéa, et vous n'êtes pas un citoyen lambda…

-Au diable ! Je dois aller au Mexique pour suppléer le représentant écologique à Los Cabos, pour le G20. Quelle vision de nous le monde aura t-il si nous n'y allons pas ?

-Quelle vision le monde aura t-il de vous si vous mourrez bêtement ? »

Mycroft lui jeta un regard meurtrier, et la secrétaire se retint de faire de nouveau de l'esprit. L'agent du MI5 savait déjà qu'il souhaitait mettre son frère sur le coup. Ce serait le bon moyen de le détourner un peu de ces facéties journalistiques, et de le relancer sur quelque chose d'un peu plus sérieux. Mais comment retrouver la trace de l'autre tordu avec une missive aussi floue ?

« _Je suis là ou le cauchemar est assit sur le corps blanc. Ps : un bonjour de ma part à notre artiste_.»

Stupidité. Cela ne voulait rien dire, du moins pour l'esprit purement logique de Mycroft qui ne comprenait que la référence à John.

« Allô, Sherlock ? Comment ça, une interview ? Tu ne préfères pas plutôt le dernier cadeau de ton ex ? Oui, je parle de Moriarty. Oui. Bien. Bonjour de ma part à John, par ailleurs. »

Il raccrocha. Des interviews. Son frangin faisait vraiment n'importe quoi pour plaire au docteur. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur sa montre. Une montre à l'apparence anodine, au bracelet de cuir marron. Si Sherlock avait vu cette montre, il aurait rit aux éclat, sachant que son aîné ne supportait pas ce type de modèle.

Mais il avait suffit que Greg lui dise qu'elle lui irait bien pour qu'il cède. Evidemment…

"..."

« Depuis combien de temps cette hypothèse de couple à t-elle supplantée l'idée de simples collègues ?

-L'un va avec l'autre, en fait on gagne juste de la place dans l'appartement en remplaçant une chambre par mon bureau.

-_Ton_ bureau ? »

Sherlock lui fit un charmant sourire, et la journaliste coupa court aux explications en reprenant :

« Rien ne va donc changer ?

-Pour moi, non. Ecoutez, je suis un génie, et la logique est mon maître mot. N'attendez pas de moi un changement impératif dans mon comportement, surtout vis-à-vis de la presse qui n'aura que mon profond mépris. Je reste un détective. »

Sourire légèrement crispé de Shannon qui se tourna vers le blond :

« Et vous, doc, êtes vous aussi détaché de ce changement ?

-Et bien…Figurez vous que je suis humain. Je ne sais pas vraiment quelle place à cette relation dans ma vie, et quel temps elle y prendra. Je…Je reste également celui que j'ai toujours été, voilà tout. »

Pas de terme explicite. Pas de volonté d'exprimer d'amour, de relation. Shannon fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'ancien soldat présentait sa situation comme un simple passage, une chose non définitive. Si Sherlock ne sembla pas se formaliser, un léger pli fit froncer ses sourcils.

« Une seconde, mon frère. »

John baissa la tête, gêné. Pour que Sherlock préfère recevoir un appel de Mycroft à leur compagnie, il devait être très agacé. Et il n'était pas compliqué de savoir pourquoi. Shannon profita de l'absence du brun pour glisser un commentaire :

« Vous pensez qu'un couple peut fonctionner avec deux êtres aussi détachés ?

-Nous ne sommes pas détachés !

-Lui il l'est pas habitude, et vous par hypocrisie. Mais quand même.

-Je ne vous permets pas de juger ma relation ! »

Shannon lui fit remarquer qu'il parlait tout de même de son emploi, et l'autre grogna quelque chose d'indistinct en se détournant de la caméra. Ils parlèrent encore un peu, la journaliste acceptant sans broncher les réponses acerbes d'un John perturbé par ses propres réactions, puis Sherlock revint sur le devant de la scène :

« John, cesse de raconter ce tissu de mensonges : la ville a besoin de nous.

-Quoi ?

-On ne dit pas « quoi » comme ça, Moriarty à fait son retour parmi nous, ce qui nous donne une excellente excuse pour laisser en plan cette femme, qui pourra s'en retourner à son bureau pour draguer son supérieur. Oui, mademoiselle, votre style de coiffure tend a vous donner un air plus mâture qui, hélas, ne vous va pas. Bonjour chez vous. »

Sherlock tira son « collègue » par le bras, l'empêchant de s'excuser auprès de l'équipe pour ce manque patent de politesse. Le blond, s'engouffrant maladroitement dans un taxi, ne pu s'empêcher de songer à quel point fuir l'interview lui avait fait du bien.

"..."

Trop silencieux. Sherlock était trop silencieux. Normalement, il aurait déjà du l'abreuver de réflexion sur le mot de Moriarty, les idées qui lui venaient en tête, ou , s'il réfléchissait sérieusement, il aurait adopté cette position si significative que le blond avait apprit a reconnaître. Non, le détective n'était pas dans son état normal. Tourné vers la fenêtre, Watson toussota :

« Tu me fais la tête ?

-Non, ce serait une perte de temps stupide, surtout dans cette situation qui nécessite une concentration parfaite.

-Sherlock, je…

-Pas les excuses. Tu n'en crois pas un mot. Simplement, je ne comprend pas pourquoi vouloir faire cette interview, si tu n'es pas toi même convaincu du bien fondé de ce que nous vivons. »

Re silence. John chercha une chose intelligente à dire, se mordit la langue :

« C'est simplement plus compliqué que de sortir avec une femme.

-J'ai finis par le comprendre. Mais tu ne pourras pas me sortir ce discours à chaque fois. Je me fiche de ton sexe, et du mien, je veux juste t'embrasser quand j'en ai envie. Car moi aussi j'ai des envies. »

Le ton particulièrement monotone du jeune homme contrastait avec l'apparente colère de ses paroles, et John roula des yeux :

« Je sais, je sais…Tu as fais des efforts, c'est aussi à moi d'en faire. »

Sherlock le regarda. Le blond ne savait décidément pas que les choses seraient bien plus compliquées pour lui que pour le détective. S'il ne se créait pas dès maintenant un bouclier efficace contre le reste du monde, il se ferait dévorer tout cru. Comme mû par une réalité certaine, le jeune homme lui caressa tristement la joue, sans parler. John embrassa ses doigts :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. »

Il souriait.

« Maintenant, dis moi de quoi il s'agit.

-C'est une histoire dans laquelle tu as ton rôle à jouer. _Je suis là ou le cauchemar est assit sur le corps blanc. Ps : un bonjour de ma part à notre artiste_. Il ne s'agit pas entièrement de toi, c'est le terme artiste qui nous intéresse. Moriarty joue avec ton passe temps pour nous faire deviner un autre lieu. Il… Veut tuer. Effrayer le gouvernement pour le forcer à se terrer. Et quel macchabé serait plus impressionnant que le célèbre détective consultant ? »

John fronça les sourcils : un rapport avec l'art ? Depuis quand l'assassin se préoccupait-il d'afficher ses bons goûts lors d'un meurtre ? Enfin, Moriarty était fou, cela n'avait pas la moindre espèce d'importance. Le blond réfléchissait sur la portée de la première phrase.

« Tu as déjà tiré des informations sur l'œuvre elle meme ?

-Non. Mes connaissances artistiques sont moindres, je n'ai jamais compris l'intérêt de la peinture. Sauf faire ressortir un désir caché. » ajouta malicieusement Sherlock en voyant l'autre se teinter d'une couleur cerise des plus agréables.

« C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi. Quand tu sortais avec l'autre femelle, tu es allé voir des expositions, tu as du faire des recherches pour l'impressionner, et puis tu as toujours semblé attiré par ce domaine. Ces mots ne te disent rien ? »

Je suis là où le cauchemar est assit sur le corps blanc… Le cauchemar ? Comment représenter un cauchemar… Et puis le corps blanc ? Cela ne lui disait rien du tout. La voiture s' arrêta devant le commissariat, et les deux hommes furent accueilli par une Donovan au visage soucieux :

« Ca n'avance pas fort chez nous, vous avez une piste ?

-Ca n'avance jamais fort, Donovan. », siffla Sherlock en la repoussant du revers de la main, faisant avancer John qui roulait des yeux. A l'intérieur, le brun lui annonça qu'il allait discuter avec Lestrade pour éclairer un peu les choses, et demanda à son amant de faire le point, dans un endroit silencieux, sur les idées que la phrase de l'assassin ramenait à la surface. Avant de le laisser, John le prit par la manche, les yeux fuyants :

« Si je t'ai blessé, avec l'interview… Je suis désolé.

-Arrête de t'excuser. »

Sherlock le décala contre le mur et l'embrassa, mordant ses lèvres, ses mains tenant son visage avec un plaisir non dissimulé, puis il recula et quitta le couloir d'un pas rapide.

En s'installant dans un bureau exiguë et désert, John se sentit bêtement heureux.

« Cauchemar… »

John savait que l'assassin n'avait pas fait de lien avec ses cauchemars à lui, qu'il s'agissait d'une idée plus générale. Un cauchemar, à son fondement, est un poids oppressant sur la poitrine durant le sommeil, c'était par ailleurs assimilé à de nombreux problèmes respiratoires. Le cauchemar… La représentation même du cauchemar…

« La mort ? La douleur ? »

Non. Repartir plus loin. Les débuts.

« Les fables… Les montres mythologiques…Les histoires… »

Et le corps blanc ? Evidemment, l'image de Sherlock alanguit sur lui lui revint en mémoire, et il se gifla mentalement en écartant son col de chemise. Corps blanc. Pureté. Symbol virginal, donc féminin par excellence. Une image, encore floue, commençait à se former dans sa tête. Il avait été voir cette exposition , il y a un an et demi, au Louvres… « L'antiquité rêvée ». Il se souvenait que la simple vision de l'affiche de présentation lui avait donné envie de faire le voyage.

« L'affiche…Bon sang, elle faisait plus de dix mètres je n'ai pas pu l'oublier… »

Il se revoyait prendre un café, discuter avec sa copine du moment – Eliza Bergmouth, une vraie dinde maintenant qu'il y songeait-, il se souvenait s'être perdu dans les rues alentours, finissant par demander son chemin à des parisiens méprisants et d'une élégance sans pareille.

« L'antiquité…Rêvée… »

Un montre. Un petit gnome épouvantable, ramassé sur lui-même, observant les passant de ses petits yeux vicieux, confortablement installé sur…

« Sur le corps blanc d'une jeune femme. »

« _Le cauchemar_ », de Fussli. Evidemment, cela tombait sous le sens, un peintre britannique d'origine suisse… Il fallait savoir ou la peinture avait été présentée la première fois. Extraordinairement fier de lui, le blond ouvrit brutalement la porte à la recherche du détective, et tomba sur lui en compagnie de l'inspecteur qui était fort occupé au téléphone. John attrapa le brun par les épaules, le rouge aux joues :

« Sherlock, il faut…

-Je sais, Fussli, _Le Cauchemar_, Royal Academy.

-Mais… »

L'autre lui fit un sourire tendre, lui indiquant avec une simplicité enfantine qu'il avait simplement tapé des mots clefs concernant un tableau représentant un cauchemar, puis travaillé par élimination jusqu'à tomber sur l'œuvre du Suisse.

« La peinture est a la Royal Academy. Je viens de demander une mise en quarantaine du lieu, j'attend un appel imminent de Moriarty. »

John hoqueta, pour au final mettre ses mains au fond de ses poches avec un air agacé

« Pourquoi me demander mon aide, alors ? C'était stupide.

-C'était simplement pour te montrer que toi aussi, tu es capable de résoudre certaines choses. »

John glissa sur le « certaines » et haussa les épaules, suivant le brun jusqu'à la voiture pour la suite des évènements. En sortant du bâtiment, il repéra immédiatement la horde de journaliste qui hurlait, stoppée de façon maladroite par quelques policiers surmenés. Sherlock les ignora royalement, intimant au médecin d'en faire de même.

« Alors messieurs, votre première enquête en amoureux ? »

John aurait pu simplement s'asseoir sur son siège et claquer la portière. Il aurait pu faire taire dans ses veines cette envie dérisoire de crier, encore une fois, sa colère. Mais cette fois ci, son tempérament l'emporta sur la logique glacée de Sherlock, et il ne lui fallut qu'un seconde pour saisir le brun par le col de sa chemise et l'embrasser, certes brutalement, avec une envie qui n'avait rien de factice.

Murmure enthousiaste.

« Et encore, vous ne savez pas tout. »

John claqua la portière, sourire aux lèvres, oubliant pour cette fois les gros titres qui allaient paraître, les remontrances de Sarah qui ne le quittaient pas. Il fallait se concentrer sur la menace Moriarty. La menace Moriarty, et peut être aussi la main gantée qui coulait doucement vers le haut de sa cuisse…

"..."

« Préparez le reste. Sherlock est sur l'affaire, il ne devrait pas y avoir de débordement.

-Vous n'êtes pas inquiet ? Je veux dire… Il va directement se confronter à lui.

-J'aurais été inquiet si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Sherlock. »

Mycroft jeta un regard clair à Anthéa, lui indiquant que le sujet était clos et qu'essayer de poursuivre serait malvenu. La brune eut le bon goût de rougir, puis annonça d'une voix traînante qu'un inspecteur furieux tenait à lui parler. Le sourire qu'arbora l'agent britannique informa la secrétaire que le terme « furieux » ne lui faisait pas peur, puis elle quitta la pièce.

« C'est un scandale ! »

Lestrade semblait réellement en colère.

« Ton frère m'a jeté hors de la voiture ! Il a interdit aux autres de le suivre, et est parti en simple taxi ! Bon sang, un gringalet sociopathe et un soldat à la retraite, c'est du pur délire !

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas l'habitude…

-Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça, Mycroft ! Mes supérieurs vont me virer ! »

Mycroft l'embrassa. Evidemment, personne ne renverrait jamais Gregory, pour plusieurs raisons, et ils le savaient tout deux. La méthode selon laquelle Sherlock travaillait n'avait rien d'orthodoxe, mais elle fonctionnait, presque toujours, et s'il y avait bien quelqu'un capable d'arrêter Moriarty, c'était lui. Et dieu savait qu'ils avaient besoin qu'on arrête ce fou.

« J'ai déjà envoyé des agents, murmura le brun en calant son amant contre une tapisserie, ne t'inquiète pas…

-Myc', il n'y a pas de caméras, dans cette salle ?

-Je contrôle les caméras, aussi. Tu sais… Je suis au MI-5 par pure envie. J'aurais pu grimper encore quelques échelons, mais… J'aurais été trop occupé pour gérer Sherlock.

-Et moi.

-Surtout toi. »

Grégory lui mordit le cou, et l'autre frissonna en songeant qu'il avait faillit rater cet homme , ce qui aurait été réellement stupide de sa part. Il prit ses deux mains dans les siennes et les porta a ses lèvres :

« Attendons la fin de cette mission. Ensuite, je pars au G20, et je profite de cette petite sauterie pour poser deux jours de RTT. Mes deux seuls, en fait. Et je te promet que l'on prendra tout notre temps pour tout. »

L'inspecteur se demanda si les agents du gouvernement avaient réellement des jours de RTT, puis décida qu'il n'avait pas réellement envie de savoir. Il embrassa son amant derechef, avant de lui souffler qu'il devait y aller. Savoir Sherlock et John en liberté avec l'assassin ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié.

« Et puis, chacun son job, non ? Je dois aller justifier mes honoraires.

-Je te demande simplement de ne pas mourir. »

Ils s'embrassèrent derrière la porte, furtivement, et cela fut meilleur encore.

* * *

Comment je fais de la pub pour mes goûts artistiques? Problem :) ?

_Le cauchemar_ de Fussli reste toute de même pour moi un superbe de tableau...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plait, a très bientôt!

Review?


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE DIX **

Bonsoir :)

J'ai plusieurs choses à dire : déjà, j'ai eu mon bac, mention AB, donc , je vais pouvoir garder mon pc, et c'est pas mal, je félicite par ailleurs les autres bacheliers/ières, et souhaite bonne chance à ceux du rattrapage.

Ca, c'est fait. Ensuite, je remercie également les reviews fidèles qui continuent de me parvenir et que j'aime toujours autant!

**Nouveauté : je remercierais maintenant les reviews de lectrices/eurs sans compte dans les "en tête" de chapitre! ( ben ouais question d'égalité)**

et bonne lecture surtout :)

* * *

« Tu veux les tuer ? »

Moran regardait pensivement son patron astiquer avec soin son beretta, ses mains pleines de cicatrices tapotant la table avec un rythme lent et marqué. L'autre afficha un sourire goguenard :

« Et me priver du seul intérêt que cette ville abrite ? Oh, non, les blesser un peu pour faire peur au gouvernement, cela augmentera mon crédit et me permettra de diffuser encore un peu plus mon pouvoir dans les branches intéressantes.

-Ah ?

-Viendra un jour ou Mycroft Holmes me mangera dans la main. », souligna l'assassin d'un ton joyeux. Il savait déjà que Sherlock le craignait, quelque part. Enfin, la limite entre la haine et le respect était très fine. Mais d'autres joueurs pouvaient être admissibles dans le jeu si l'on modifiait quelque peu les règles.

« Bon, Sebbie, on va devoir y aller, je pense. Ils doivent déjà avoir trouvé.

-Tu as déjà disposé tes petits trucs qui font boum ?

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une. On va voir si notre ancien soldat n'a pas perdu ses réflexes. »

Sébastien frotta lentement son menton mal rasé, songeant que ce pauvre homme n'avait décidemment pas choisit une vie facile. Puis, il se souvint qu'il adorait ça, et cessa de réfléchir pour suivre son collègue dans les méandres du souterrain.

"..."

John se sentit tout petit en passant près de la statue de bronze dominant l'entrée de l'Academy. Le bâtiment était très imposant, mais d'une finesse incomparable, et le blond se sentit stupidement heureux de passer la porte. Il se sentit heureux une bonne minute, avant que les doigts de Sherlock ne se plantent dans son épaule pour le ramener en arrière :

« John, nous ne sommes pas là en touristes, arrête d'afficher cet air niais. L'endroit est dangereux, Moriarty le connaît sur le bout des doigts, et il est truffé de pièges. Laisse moi faire un peu de repérage des lieux. »

Le brun s'avança a pas de loup dans le hall, vérifiant quelques traces sur les murs alors qu'il parcourait le guide des yeux pour trouver la salle contenant le tableau. John laissa ses yeux couler le long de sa machoire, puis reporta son attention sur un poster accroché à sa droite. C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua, près du guichet d'entrée, un fauteuil roulant maculé de poussière et de rouille. Dessus, une jambe mécanique, pliée en trois, passablement abîmée.

« Mais… »

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. L'objet ne pouvait pas dater de plus de trente ans, au demeurant. Cette vision lui rappelait les amputés de la guerre du Cambodge, tous ces blessés qui perdaient leurs jambes. La plupart mourraient d'infections, mais ceux qui survivaient possédaient des béquilles, ou des prothèses de ce type. Mal adaptées, elles blessaient les chairs, déformaient les membres. Des saloperies en fer.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut bien foutre là ?

-John ? J'ai reçu un message de Moriarty. »

Les sourcils froncés, Sherlock se tourna vers le blond en pianotant sur son portable :

« _Lève la jambe, elles ne sont pas toutes intelligentes_. Je ne comprends pas le…

-Sherlock. Ne bouge pas. Je… »

Intelligentes. _Intelligentes_. Evidement. L'ancien soldat ferma doucement les yeux, son sang battant sourdement dans sa tête alors que les souvenirs affluaient. Il revoyait si bien son second, sa cicatrice le long du bras, les yeux vides de celui qui a vu trop de gens mourir. _Damon_ l'écoutait lui raconter l'histoire des mines. Les dernières développées étaient _intelligentes_. On pouvait les programmer pour exploser à une heure particulière, ou bien simplement pour qu'elle finissent par s'éteindre au bout d'un certain temps.

« Sherlock, il…Il faut partir, il… »

John voyait, maintenant. Il voyait la poussière accumulée dans les angles des murs, il voyait les dalles qui avaient été bougées. Il voyait la mort, ce taureau aux yeux rouge, galoper vers eux avec une aisance quasi féline. Il le voyait, et il croyait entendre la voix de Damon, saturée d'anciens cris, lui lancer d'un air nonchalant que ces armes avaient été crées par des démons eux-mêmes.

Sherlock percutait.

« Mémoire de guerre. John, ou sont les pièges ? Uniquement au sol ?

-Enterrés ça et là. Des mines. Des mines intelligentes. Qui nous éclaterons au premier pas. SHERLOCK ! »

Le brun avait fait un pas sur la droite, et le grincement qui avait résulté avait effrayé le médecin.

« John, nous allons être prudent et tout se passera bien. Il n'y a que deux salles a traverser pour atteindre le Fussli. »

John, les yeux au sol, torturé et étrangement sûr de lui, s'approcha de son amant et le serra brutalement contre lui :

« Sherlock, c'est comme la guerre. Je ne veux pas que tu laisses aller tes impulsions habituelles, ici c'est trop risqué. Je ne veux pas te voir exploser sous mes yeux. »

Le brun embrassa son front, puis se retourna pour marcher fermement vers la salle en question. Ses yeux perçant remarquaient sans trop de problème les dalles qui avaient été bougées. Moriarty avait fait un travail grossier par volonté. Il le savait. Si l'assassin avait réellement souhaité les voir marcher sur une mine, cela aurait déjà pu se produire.

"..."

Quand Lestrade sortit de la voiture, son téléphone vibra. Il remarqua tous ses agents collés à la porte de l'Academy, rongés de curiosité, sans pouvoir apercevoir quoi que ce soit de concluant, et il sortit son appareil en souhaitant qu'il s'agisse de Sherlock et de ses explications lumineuses.

« Mais… ? »

Greg fixa son écran d'un air éberlué, essaya d'appuyer sur une touche, secoua l'appareil, et au final sentit une sueur froide lui glacer le dos. C'était du piratage. Et l'inspecteur ne connaissait que deux personnes capable de faire cela aussi rapidement. Sur le portable, l'écran affichait un compte à rebours. Qui ne comptait plus qu'une minute.

Quoi qu'il y ait à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment, dans une minute, il exploserait. Au même instant, un petit message s'inscrivit, avec un bruit de machine à écrire – ou de mitraillette ?- sous le décompte :

« Ils ne devraient pas mourir. »

Greg se mordit violemment la langue. Il restait quarante secondes. Soudain, il s 'élança, criant à quatre de ses agents de patrouiller les alentours à la recherche de caméras. Il pria pour les deux hommes à l'intérieur en pesant sur la poignée de la porte pour entrer dans le batiment, puis remarqua qu'il ne restait que quelques secondes.

« TOUT LE MONDE A TERRE ! »

Puis la porte vitrée qui constituait l'entrée explosa, envoyant l'homme à plus de six mètres de sa place initiale.

Et puis il y eut beaucoup de poussière.

Quand John et Sherlock entendirent la première explosion, ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler pour comprendre que la situation venait brutalement d'évoluer. Non, Sherlock allait se plaquer contre un mur et inviter son amant à en faire de même, sachant que les mines se limitaient aux centres des pièces, mais c'était sans compter l'esprit de John. Le blond le saisit par le poignet, et écouta.

Deux secondes.

Deux secondes d'intervalles. Il se mit à courir, un, deux, sauter sur la droite, un, deux, sauter sur la gauche. Respirer malgré l'atmosphère chargée de poudre. Espérer. Espérer. Sherlock avait perdu l'aide de ses sens. Ses yeux le brûlaient, ses oreilles grondaient, il fonçait dans un nuage brumeux sans consistance et sans aide. Le toucher de John le rassurait, même s'il se savait coupé de toute solution.

« Plus vite ! »

Sherlock pressait son amant qui commençait à haleter. L'endurance, dans le domaine de la course, n'avait jamais été son fort. Ils s'écrasèrent contre une porte. Le blond chercha fiévreusement la poignée, découvrit que la serrure était verrouillée. Sherlock le poussa, tira quatre fois dessus, et le souffle d'une autre explosion les propulsa à l'intérieur de la salle.

"..."

« Alors ? »

Moriarty sirotait son café avec un air d'enfant sage, alors que Moran suivait l'action attentivement sur l'écran de son dernier joujou électronique divisé en deux parties.

« On a dégommé un imbécile qui a voulu rentrer dans le jeu. Je crois qu'il s'est mangé pas mal de bouts de verre.

-Je m'en fiche, gronda l'assassin, ce n'était qu'un inspecteur. Et Sherlock ?

-Watson a ait du beau boulot, il a tilté tout de suite. Par contre ils ont pris la salle en face d'eux.

-La salle moderne ?

-Ca a faillit leur être fatal, elle est fermée, mais Holmes a dégainé de justesse. »

James Moriarty se mit à battre des mains, franchement content de la tournure des évènements. Il bondit sur l'écran , poussant son collègue de côté :

« Laisse moi voir laisse moi voir !

-Putain, Jim ! Fallait voir avant, là c'est finit !

-Oh, non, je veux juste les voir s'embrasser dans la poussière c'est très excitant. »

Moran lui céda sa place d'un air dégoûté et amusé à la fois.

"..."

« Sherlock –touss- , ça va ?

-Comme quelqu'un qui a avalé un litre de poudre. J'ai connu mieux. Ta jambe ?

-Passable. J'ai un peu forcé dessus, mais c'était nécessaire.. »

John roula sur le dos, et tourna la tête vers sa droite. Leur regards se croisèrent, et ils se sentirent extraordinairement vivant alors que le cadre de la porte, consumé, s'effritait dans un grésillement désagréable. Une fois encore ils s'en sortaient avec quelques poils roussis, mas la chance y était aussi pour beaucoup.

« Tu vois, je n'ai pas explosé.

-Non, mais tu restes une sacré bombe. »

Sherlock ne comprit pas la blague et fronça les sourcils alors que le blond, sentant l'adrénaline retomber, pouffait derrière sa main.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour. »

Le brun avait raison. John se redressa, mais uniquement pour accueillir les lèvres bouillante et parfumée à la poudre de son détective préféré.

"..."

« GREG ! GREG ! »

Un film. Un film d'horreur, peut être, mais un film quand même. Donovan s'était relevée la première, après l'explosion qui avait fait valser son supérieur. Le choc avait ébranlé tout le monde, elle-même ayant heurté le mur de façon assez douloureuse, mais elle n'avait pas hésité à courir pour voir l'état de son boss. Puis, elle s'était mise à hoqueter.

« G…G….Greg…G…

-Arrête ça tout de suite… »

Si Lestrade s'était vu, il n'aurait peut être pas dit cela. Si la vitre l'avait en partie protégé des brûlures, elle ne lui avait fait aucun cadeau en se brisant, et les multiples morceaux de verres planté dans son corps le prouvait lorsqu'il essayait de bouger. Les articulations du coude droit, les côtes, la base du cou, l'épaule droite, la tempe gauche. Et tout ce sang qui coulait.

« J…Les pompiers arrivent. Ca va aller.

-Je…'al a respirer. 'ang qui 'oule. »

Donovan se sentit blanchir. Si son chez mourrait bêtement en s'étouffant avec son sang, elle ne le supporterait pas.

« Ne le bouge pas ! » brailla un jeune flic pâle comme un mort. Elle l'ignora, passant une main sous sa nuque pour le faire basculer sur le côté. Cela facilita la respiration de l'inspecteur, et lui permis en plus à la jeune femme de jeter un œil à son dos.

« Dieu du ciel… »

"..."

« Cela me paraît étrange.

-Quoi ? »

John avait repoussé les mains franchement baladeuses de son amant d'un geste sec, et Sherlock, à présent vexé, croisait les bras en faisant la moue.

« Qu'il n'y ai rien dans cette salle.

-Au contraire. C'est du Moriarty tout craché. L'indice attend près du tableau. »

John se retourna soudainement vers les décombres du grand hall de l'Academy :

« J'espère qu'il n'y a pas eu trop de dégâts dehors..

-Avec un peu de chance Anderson aura eu un nouveau brushing, voilà tout.

-C'est moi ou tu fais du second degré ? »

Sherlock ne lui répondit pas, souriant légèrement, fit craquer ses doigts et se dirigea vers la salle du tableau. Il allait revoir Moriarty, il le sentait. Et cette fois…Il allait se faire un plaisir de lui passer les menottes. Cela li montrerait une fois pour toute qu'il ne valait rien face à lui… Et puis il cesserait d'embêter son grand frère, accessoirement. Evidemment, ce détail n'avait pas besoin d'être révélé au grand jour. Le blond clopinait un peu derrière le détective, et Sherlock posa doucement une main sur son épaule :

« Il te faut un quart d'heure pour récupérer. Je le sais, c'est un calcul simple, mais je te reparlerais de ta masse graisseuse plus tard. Je veux que tu restes ici, assis, calme. Je vais être prudent, ne pas jouer l'insolent et faire durer l'échanger verbal. Dans un quart d'heure tu viens. Si tu entends des coups de feu, fais comme tu le sens. D'accord ? »

Avant, John n'aurait jamais accepté. Il aurait été prêt à parier que le brun allait être provocateur, et par vanité faire une erreur dangereuse. Mais à présent…C'était un lien plus confiant qui les unifiait, et cela entrait en jeu. Même si Sherlock restait un gamin incontrôlable, John devait assumer sa jambe. Il s'installa à même le sol en soufflant puissamment, et porta sa main à ses lèvres :

« Fais attention, d'accord ?

-Bien sur. »

Il se baissa pour l'embrasser, et lui mordit fiévreusement les lèvres avant de marcher rapidement vers la sortie. John observa sa montre, remarqua que le cadran avait été légèrement déformé, calcula quinze minutes, puis ferma les yeux pour aider son pouls à reprendre un rythme normal alors qu'il calait sa jambe plus confortablement.

Au loin, il entendit Sherlock entrer dans une autre salle.

« Déjà ? »

Il l'imagina de dos, droit, souriait de façon purement Holmesienne, des frissons tout le long du corps. Et là, une seconde, le blond se demanda s'il pouvait lui offrir ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de tout le bonheur que les meurtres lui procuraient.

La porte claqua.

John songea qu'il aurait bien aimé prendre une cigarette. Comme à l'armée. Une Winston. Puis, il se leva, réalisa que sa jambe s'était tout de même dérouillée, puis commença à marcher pour retrouver son amant.

* * *

Bon, ce chapitre était bien plus sérieux que les précédents, j'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu :)

a bientôt pour la suite ! et bonne soirée.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE ONZE**

**Et oui déjà! je remercie les reviews, et fais donc un petit tour a tour des commentaires :**

**Mapi** : je suis ravie que cette suite te plaise, et que tu apprécie la nouvelle tournure que je donne a la relation JohnxSherlock ;)

**Guest (1)** : merci pour tes félicitations, et je te promet de grands rebondissements concernant l'affaire de ce pauvre Lestrade!

**Guest (2)** : merci beaucoup, et a très bientôt j'espère :)

**Guest (3)** : Je suis contente que certaines de mes répliques fassent rire, après tout à la base mes fictions sont sensées être humoristiques... Haha, ouais j'ai raté ma vocation :D !

**Guest (4)** : Merci beaucoup pour la review, j'espère de faire au mieux concernant la qualité orthographique ( même si des erreurs persistes, et pour la fréquence de publication, cela varie beaucoup malheureusement!) a très bientôt j'espère!

**Neko** : J'aime bien rappeler que John n'est pas qu'un mignon nounours qui supporte tout sans rien dire, donc ces petits passages sur la guerre lui redonnent un peu de caractère! merci encore :)

**Guest (5)** : merci beaucoup pour cette review j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant!

**Sylae** : Je suis très heureuse que tu me dises que je respecte le caractère des personnages, c'est à mon sens la chose la plus importante dans une fiction, car le cadre en lui même importe peu, merci beaucoup et a bientôt j'espère!

**Indy-solo** : Si j'ai réussi a te faire aimer une autre forme de couple, alors j'ai atteins un stade de jubilation! je suis vraiment ravie que mes fictions offrent de nouvelles lectures aux gens et donnent de nouveaux horizons, il faudra que j'aille jeter un oeil a tes oeuvres très bientôt!

- et encore un grand merci aux reviews, je les adore sans modération -

ENJOY

* * *

« Dîtes moi simplement que ça va aller. »

La dame de l'accueil, rouge vif et extrêmement gênée devant cette jeune femme dévastée, ne su que répondre, et fut soulagée de voir quelqu'un la prendre par le bras :

« Viens Sally, elle ne sait pas. Viens t'asseoir. A part attendre on ne peut rien faire.. »

Le cou avait été le plus touché. Sally priait ardemment pour que la colonne n'ai pas été touchée. Lorsque les pompiers l'avaient emmenés, l'herbe seule avait été témoin de tout le sang que l'homme avait perdu. Et à présent, installés dans ce couloir blanc, Sally et Anderson attendaient, en silence, les nerfs à vif.

Puis, le tic tac de l'horloge se fit insoutenable.

« Je crois que c'est surtout le cou qui…

-S'il te plaît ne dit rien. »

Le légiste avait tendance à toucher juste concernant les blessures mortelles, et Sally ne voulait rien entendre de sa part. Elle avait peur. Le jeune homme lui caressa doucement le genou :

« Tout ira bien.

-Hmm… »

Elle frôla l'écran du téléphone de son boss, puis ses doigts agiles tapotèrent les touches de l'appareil.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-J'envoie un message à ce type du gouvernement. Celui qui nous a fait venir ici.

-Et Greg a son numéro perso ?

-Ils sont en couple. »

Sally eut un petit sourire en coin en voyant son amant hocher la tête d'un air confiant, ravie de voir que son homophobie était aussi fausse que la sienne. Evidemment, ils continueraient d'un accord commun d'avoir un air dégouté en présence d'Holmes.

"..."

« Sincèrement, Sherlock, j'aimerais connaître ton avis sur certaines choses. Je suis sur que tes réflexions m'apporteraient quelque chose… Et puis…Sinon c'est la mort que je te réserve, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu me fais le coup à chaque fois. Change de disque, et arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom.

-Je pourrais te révéler des secrets monstrueux, Sherlock…Sur des gens que tu côtoies tous les jours…Ou bien des êtres politiques, adulés. Je pourrais te montrer des choses… Te faire rencontrer les fines fleurs intellectuelles du monde… Te faire changer cette bulle d'air dans laquelle tu t'encrasses jour après jour… »

John avait cessé de respirer. Pourquoi Sherlock le laissait-il parler ? Il l'imaginait, malgré lui, le cerveau en fusion, les dents serrées, souffrant à l'entente de cette délicieuse invitation.

« Tentant. »

Murmure dans un souffle douloureux. Sherlock percevait toute la portée et la puissance de Moriarty. Il savait que partout dans le monde, sous différentes identités, il était présent, implanté, prêt à mordre et à imposer sa volonté. Il le savait et l'enviait pour ça, lui qui restait bloqué entre quatre murs, d'une part sous le joug de son frère, de l'autre attaché à son amant qu'il ne pourrait garder avec lui.

John sentit une piqure lui perforer l'abdomen alors qu'il comprenait à quel point le brun se sentait impuissant dans la vie qu'il menait.

Puis, une ombre vint se planter en face de lui.

« Salut, doc. On va se boire une bière ? »

Puis, l'ombre se jeta sur lui, le prenant aux épaules, et le fit basculer à l'intérieur de la pièce, les projetant tout deux sur le tapis de la salle d'exposition. Rapide comme l'éclair Sherlock dégaina son arme, mais l'assassin lui fit signe que c'était inutile. Moran décocha un vilain coup de poing au niveau de la mâchoire de l'ancien soldat qui ne pu l'esquiver, mais riposta d'un retour du genou dans son abdomen qui lui coupa le souffle. Haletant, Moran lui jeta un regard ravit et douloureux à la fois alors que Moriarty lissait son bouc :

« Ta réponse, très cher ? Si tu es du voyage, il y aura une place pour le docteur aussi. Une petite. »

John, essuyant distraitement le sang coulant de son menton, avait les yeux braqués sur son amant. Evidemment, la réponse serait non. Evidemment. Car si Sherlock acceptait, lui ne pourrait jamais tolérer d'être embrigadé dans ce cycle infernal.

Mais…Serait-il assez fort pour laisser partir le détective ? Pour le laisser dériver ? Impossible. La gorge sèche, le blond détourna le regard.

« Hors de question. M'affilier à ton nom serait trop dégradant. Maintenant, on arrête de jouer. »

Le pistolet ne tremblait pas alors qu'il visait le front de son ennemi. Moran se tendit, attendant les ordres, observant son boss se gonfler comme un coq en furie, son visage se faisait plus rouge de seconde en seconde.

« Bien… »

Le ton faussement dégagé de l'assassin ne trompait que lui. John cherchait le moindre tressaillement de sa part pour se jeter sur Sherlock et le protéger.

« Bien. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, en ce cas. Sebbie. »

L'homme attrapa John par le col de son pull et le bloqua entre ses énormes bras, pressant son coude contre la jambe blessée du blond qui poussa un hurlement tout en tenant de se dégager. Le sourire de Moriarty était étincelant.

« J'ai tué Adler par pur folie. Mais cette fois, je vais réaliser ton cauchemar, Sherlock, le tien. Déjà, l'inspecteur que tu apprécies est à l'hôpital. Il n'y survivra pas. Ton frère est en chemin pour le voir, et mes snipers sont prêt. Ton amoureux va se faire égorger dans plus ou moins cinq minutes et toi…Toi tu vas vivre.

-Ferme la. »

Sherlock pressait lentement la détente, plus blanc qu'un mort, analysant en silence.

« C'est ça Sherlock, appuie. Appuie et il meurt en même temps que moi. »

Puis, tout se fit extraordinairement vite.

"..."

Mycroft se rongeait un ongle, pressant son chauffeur d'accélérer, quand il reçu un message de son frère. Rien de très précis, somme toute, juste un mot. « Siuf. » Mycroft regarda l'écran une demi seconde, puis quitta la voiture noire qui venait de s'arrêter à un feu rouge. Rapide comme l'éclair, dédaignant les hurlements d'Anthéa, il s'engouffra dans un taxi à proximité.

« A l'hôpital. Vite. »

Ensuite, il jeta son mobil par la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait, mais la jouissance qui en résultait était toujours la même. « Siuf. » Soit « Fuis » à l'envers. Sherlock lui faisait ainsi comprendre qu'il était en danger immédiat, et lui aussi. Un double code qu'ils avaient construit sans même se l'apprendre. Allumant son portable de secours, Mycroft sentit une ride creuser son front. Un problème ne vient jamais seul, certes, mais là, le cumul commençait à devenir sérieux, et il n'aimait pas ça.

"..."

Lorsque Sherlock eut envoyé le message de façon fort discrète, en tapotant silencieusement dans sa poche, l'analyse de la scène était terminée, et son assurance était de nouveau présente. Le regard étincelant de son ennemi ne l'atteignait plus, même si le danger persistait.

« Il y a toujours une chose à propos de laquelle tu te trompes, Moriarty. Tu es trop sûr de toi, tu refuses d'accepter les détails qui pourraient te gêner. Je suis imprévisible. »

Moriarty fit signe à Moran d'achever sa victime. A cet instant, le bras de Sherlock fit une superbe courbe pour arriver près de l'épaule du subordonné, son visage n'exprimant plus rien qu'un ennui certain.

« JOHN ! »

Il ne fallut qu'une traction au blond pour s'extraire de la poigne de Moran. Ensuite, la balle du détective vint se lover dans l'omoplate de l'assassin, et la pièce commença à se remplir de hurlements. Moriarty pianotait toujours sur le bord du tableau. Il leva son arme, toucha John au bras, repoussa brutalement le détective du revers du coude avant de lâcher une petite boule grise qui éclata au sol.

« ATTENTION ! »

Simple fumigène ou gaz mortel ? John ne prenait aucun risque. D'une main, comme d'un instinct sauvage, il prit le tableau, ultime témoin de la folie de Moriarty, et attrapa son amant sous le bras non sans chanceler, son bras droit se tétanisant de seconde en seconde. Et, alors qu'un son bien connu se faisait entendre à son oreille et que ses yeux pleuraient sous l'acidité de la fumée, il se mit à courir, retrouvant sa vigueur lors de la guerre, ne ressentant plus rien du poids de Sherlock qui braillait en gesticulant.

« JOHN ! »

La bombe explosa, celle-là même que camouflait, bien évidemment, l'œuvre de Fussli. John sauta agilement à travers la porte de l'entrée, toujours éclatée, et s'enchevêtra dans les bannières de la police, s'écrasant au sol en essayant de protéger son amant du souffle incandescent. Ses muscles hurlaient, ses oreilles hurlaient, les poils de ses bras n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir à l'odeur de brûlé, mais le blond se sentait si vivant, au delà de la douleur, qu'il serra son amant contre lui alors qu'autour d'eux pleuvait des éclats de verres et de plâtre.

Silence vibrant. Instant durant lequel les nerfs se détendent peu à peu sans toutefois daigner se relâcher.

« John ? »

Sherlock voit le bras qui saigne, il sait qu'il faut un garrot, la, maintenant, et puis c'est tout, il ne comprend pas pourquoi l'autre tient à l'embrasser, même s'il apprécie le geste, et repousse durement le tableau de côté :

« John, pourquoi avoir pris cette chose avec nous ? C'était inutile je savais ou étais la bombe.

-C'est un Fussli, c'est…Laisse. Une…Une lubie.

-Une lubie de dessinateur. »

John rougit, grimaça sous la douleur de son bras qui semblait se réveiller. La poussière le fit tousser, et il sentit un léger vertige le faire trembler alors que Sherlock le prenait contre lui avec une douceur des plus étonnantes :

« Ce n'est plus de ton âge, ce genre de choses, John. Tu ne te rend pas compte, mais courir avec un homme sous le bras, c'est bon quand on a trente ans, pas quarante.

-Tu étais en danger, tu… Je devais te protéger.

-Maintenant c'est à moi de le faire. »

Le blond sentit ses yeux rouler dans ses orbites alors que sa respiration s'asséchait brusquement. Sherlock le retint contre lui, embrassa son front en beuglant des ordres aux policiers qui s'affairaient autour d'eux. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre, car si les deux criminels étaient déjà en fuite, il restait de nombreux détails à régler.

« Monsieur Holmes ? »

Sherlock remarqua qu'il serrait à présent le blond contre lui comme une peluche, et se hâta de le déposer au sol pour lui permettre une meilleure respiration. La blessure à son bras continuait de saigner, mais ne semblait pas profonde. Le détective lui toucha le front, fronça les sourcils en le trouvant brûlant, puis planta son regard venimeux sur l'agent :

« Oui, quoi ?

-L'agent Donovan vous demande de venir à l'hôpital le plus vite possible. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien, au téléphone. Et monsieur Watson a de toute évidence besoin de soin… »

Sherlock n'écoutait déjà plus, escortant d'un pas rapide le brancard emportant son amant, sifflant d'une voix sèche que si jamais les choses se dégradaient encore, Moriarty paierait de sa vie les dégâts occasionnés.

* * *

Survivra, survivra pas? Il vous faudra pour cela attendre un peu, car je pars en vacances ce soir même, et ne reviens quand dans deux trois semaines... ( je posterais dès mon retour évidemment.)

J'espère que ce chapitre a excité votre curiosité, car le prochain sera décisif, comme vous vous en doutez!

A très bientôt j'espère, bonnes vacances à tous,

Misro.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE DOUZE**

Me revoilà après une longue absence, je vous remercie tous autant que vous êtes pour vos délicieux commentaires, et vous offre à présent la suite des aventures de nos héros préférés!

ps : je viens de rentrer en france, je n'ai donc pas, pour le précédent chapitre, pas pu répondre aux reviews, mais je m rattraperais avec les prochaines!

* * *

Quand John ouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit. Essayant de faire jouer ses paupières, il se dit qu'il devait être là depuis quatre heures, sinon cinq, et qu'il avait donc du rater un certain nombre de choses. Puis, a ses narines parvint une odeur de fumée, et il voulu se lever rapidement :

« Sherl… »

Le souffle lui manqua et il se mit à tousser, alors qu'une main, semblable à une serre, venait saisit son poignet pour le forcer à se recoucher. Sherlock, plus blanc que jamais dans la pénombre, ne souriait pas :

« Ne sois pas stupide tu as besoin de repos. Ton bras est salement amoché, mais déjà en voie de guérison. J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer.

-Commence par la bonne. Mais dis-moi ou sont…

-La bonne, le coupa le brun, c'est qu'en courant comme un forcené tu as déplacé un nerf, dans ta jambe droite, ton corps a fait naturellement ce que les chirurgiens refusaient de pratiquer, et donc, dès maintenant, tu peux bouger le genou sans retrouver ta vieille douleur. »

Le jeune homme eut un regard plus attendri en voyant son amant faire tourner sa jambe avec timidité, stupéfait et ravi à la fois de cette soudaine liberté. Puis son regard s'assombrit :

« La mauvaise ?

-Moriarty est en cavale, et Lestrade est en train de se faire opérer. Un bout de verre, au niveau du crâne, est très profond. Il risque de perdre la vue d'un œil, sinon les deux. »

John serra brutalement les draps entre ses doigts, ses traits se durcissant avec rapidité :

« Cela ne peut pas être aussi grave, ce n'est pas possible ! Et…Dans quel état se trouve Mycroft ?

-Je ne suis pas allé le voir, j'ai eu les nouvelles par les infirmières. Je suis resté à ton chevet.

-Oh, Sherlock… »

Touché, le blond tendit la main, et caressa la joue glacée du détective qui se permit un délicat frémissement. Dans le fond de la salle, le Fussli montait a garde, les bordures du cadres rongées lui donnant l'apparence d'un Lu géant et abandonné là. Sherlock prit la main burinée dans la sienne, en embrassa les doigts abîmés, puis la reposa sur les genoux de son propriétaire. Ses yeux fuyaient les siens :

« Je suis allé voir sur le net. Depuis la sortie de l'interview de l'autre femelle, les autres magasines s'écharpent pour trouver des informations sur notre intimité. Et comme on se protège bien et qu'ils n'ont rien à se mettre sous la dent, ces incapables brodent des stupidités.

-Quel genre ?

-J'ai déjà trouvé les mots « échangistes », « morbides » et « malsains » plusieurs fois. »

John baissa la tête. Le sang, à ses tempes, battait furieusement, à lui en faire mal. Son image qui se tachait, peu à peu, d'un liquide ineffaçable, et qui lui tordait le cœur et l'estomac. Il revoyait Sarah, Sarah qui se moquait, Sarah qui criait, qui pleurait, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de sa situation. Il savait qu'il faisait souffrir Sherlock, à force, se retournant ainsi sans savoir dans quelle direction aller. Il savait que le brun attendait, les lèvres closes, les yeux froids.

« C'est…C'est plus dur à supporter que ce que je n'avais crus.

-Tu n'essaies même pas, John. »

Sherlock se mordit violemment la langue pour se reprendre, il se leva d'un coup, fit craquer ses jointures, épousseta son pantalon alors que le blond cherchait ses mots. Le prenant une fois de plus de court, sa vois sèche claqua dans la pièce :

« L'engrenage se met en place. Bientôt le voyage sera sans retour. Si tu veux tout arrêter, nous le pouvons encore. C'est à toi de réfléchir, de faire le point pour savoir.

-Savoir ?

-Savoir si tout cela n'est qu'une histoire de dessin. »

Il s'éloigna vers la porte, sans un bruit, laissant John désemparé, douloureux, écartelé entre ses mœurs et ses envies. Le brun frôla la poignée de ses doigts graciles :

« Mais sache que cette fois, je ne t'attendrais plus. Ce sera avec ou sans toi. »

La porte fut fermée doucement, mais cela ne changea en rien la brûlure acide, dans ses veines, causée par les mots du jeune homme.

"..."

« Sherlock ? »

Mycroft fumait une énième cigarette, installé sur le trottoir. On aurait pu croire à un citoyen lambda, mais c'était sans compter les voitures et les gardes du corps l'encadrant de part et d'autres, droits, presqu'inhumains à côté de l'air défait qu'arborait l'agent du MI6.

« John est réveillé ?

-Oui. Oui, il est réveillé, c'est sûr. Ca va, toi ? »

Mycroft ne releva pas l'attention que lui portait son frère. Dans ce genre de situation, mieux valait répondre, simplement.

« Non. Si Gregory perd la vue je ne me le pardonnerais pas.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Non, mais je sais qu'au fond tu me comprends aussi.

-J'en doute.

-Tu es plein de douleur. Tu te fais du mal car tu viens de permettre à ce bon docteur de prendre le large, et pour une fois, Sherlock, tu espères de tout ton cœur qu'il va refuser de t'obéir.

-Cela ne te regarde pas. »

Le jeune homme était un cheval blessé qui ruait encore. Mycroft hocha pesamment la tête en jetant son mégot loin de lui. Il l'observa s'éteindre en grésillant, croissant les bras sur son torse :

« Moriarty a envoyé un message. Il… Déplore que John soit en bonne santé.

-Ce salaud paiera un jour ou l'autre. Je l'enverrais croupir en prison, comme les autres. »

Sherlock alla s'installer aux côtés de son frère, et lui vola une cigarette avec l'agilité d'un chat. L'autre se laissa faire sans broncher, allant même lui allumer le tube de poison. Ils laissèrent passer deux minutes de silence, s'harmonisant avec la brise du soir. La nuit, l'hôpital faisait plus austère encore qu'en plein jour.

« Demain sera le jour de vérité. L'opération ne devrait pas tarder à se terminer, maintenant. »

Sherlock lança un regard en biais à son frère, et reprit d'un ton méprisant :

« Arrête un peu de larmoyer, même aveugle, Lestrade restera avec toi. Alors que moi je…

-LARMOYER ?! Etre aveugle, Sherlock, cela voudrait dire pour lui un passage à la retraite, la perte de l'un de ses sens, être handicapé ! Moi, moi, arrête de tout ramener à toi, Sherlock, tu ne vois que ton nombril, dans cette histoire, comme toujours ! »

Effaré, le jeune homme ne disait rien, les yeux grands ouverts, stupéfait d'entendre son aîné le sermonner si durement, lui criant presque sa colère au visage :

« John restera à vie avec toi, il t'aime à en mourir, il mourrait pour toi, d'ailleurs ! Tu le sais très bien, mais tu aimes tellement sentir que les autres ont besoin de toi ! Tu…Tu méprises les gens, mais… Mais maintenant, tu méprises bien plus encore la solitude. Prend soin de John. Car sinon d'autres le feront pour toi. »

Sherlock entama une seconde cigarette, un pli amer trahissant son intérêt pour les paroles de son frère. Evidemment, qu'il avait du mal à laisser faire doucement les choses. Il était impulsif, comme toujours. Et cela risquait de lui coûter cher.

« Au fait. J'ai vu Donovan et Anderson tout à l'heure. Ils…Te tiennent pour responsable de ce qu'il est arrivé à Gabriel.

-Je peux savoir dans quel mesure je-

-Rétention de preuves, d'informations. Gabriel ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, il a essayé de vous suivre dans le bâtiment, et c'est la que tout a explosé. »

Sherlock se fichait bien de leurs avis respectifs.

« Evidemment je sais bien que c'est faux. Gab n'a pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir venir malgré le danger et il en est l'unique responsable. Tu n'as rien a te reprocher pour ça, en tout cas. »

Les deux frères étendirent leurs longues jambes au même instant, observant du coin de l'œil le soleil se lever à l'horizon. Mycroft marmonna que toute leur vie n'était qu'un stupide cercle de recommencement, et le détective n'eut pas la moindre envie, du moins cette fois, de se moquer de lui ou le contredire.

« Il est six heures. Il va falloir y aller. »

"..."

« Merde merde merde merde ! »

Moriarty criait dans son appartement, criait à s'en éclater les poumons, jetant tout ce qui lui passait sous la main pouvant faire du bruit en heurtant un mur. Dans le lit, sur le ventre, la respiration sifflante Moran attendait. S'ils avaient pu extraire la balle avec facilité, cela n'ôtait en rien le fait qu'il ait besoin de repos pendant une longue durée avant de pouvoir de nouveau se lever.

« Sherlock n'a pas voulu te tuer, tu le sais ?

-Hmmm… » grogna l'autre en essayant de soulager son dos.

Non, Sherlock n'avait pas voulu le tuer, sinon, il lui aurait été aisé de viser autre part. Sherlock ne tuait pas. Ou alors il se réservait pour Moriarty lui-même. Faisant le tour de la pièce avec impatience, l'assassin finit par se caler devant son poste de télévision, zappant jusqu'à tomber sur la chaîne désirée :

« Voyons au moins les dégâts que nous avons causé… »

* * *

Nous en sommes déjà au chapitre douze, la fin approche a grands pas, j'espère néanmoins vous tenir toujours en haleine !

Merci encore de lire cette fiction, et à bientôt!


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE TREIZE**

**Mapi** : je suis ravie de voir que le suspense marche toujours ;)

un grand merci général pour ces superbes reviews, et ... BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

John s'était levé. Il n'avait jamais aimé être allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, cette situation lui rappelant son retour de la guerre, soit rien de très agréable. Marchant jusqu'à la fenêtre, il réalisa à quel point sa jambe lui semblait comme neuve, et il fit quelques exercices d'assouplissements qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué depuis de nombreuses années. La pendules sonna la demi.

« Et ces imbéciles qui ne me disent rien, bon sang… J'espère que Gregory va bien… »

Ses yeux balayèrent l'allée devançant l'hôpital, guettant inutilement son colocataire. Sherlock était-il en ce moment même encore dans le bâtiment ? Il n'en savait rien, et ne serait par ailleurs jamais capable de prévoir les agissements du brun. C'était peut être ce qu'il aimait chez lui. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait, une fois de plus, au pied du mur, Sherlock semblait adorer le laisser dans ce genre de situations détestables, l'obligeant à réfléchir plus encore sur ce nouveau statut qui lui tournait autour.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable d''être irréfléchi ? Impulsif ? La guerre m'aurait donc volé mon peu de spontanéité ? »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, cela lui semblait aussi stupide qu'improbable, trouver des excuses encore et encore ne ferait rien avancer du tout.

« Mais pour lui…Ca semble tellement facile de faire ça… »

Evidemment. Sherlock se fichait du monde entier, une poignée d'êtres humains constituait son éventail affectif, et s'en satisfaisait pleinement. John, lui, n'avait pas le quotient émotionnel d'une théière, et devait donc agir autrement. Secouant la tête, il se détourna de la fenêtre pour rejoindre le couloir : l'état de santé de Lestrade était hautement plus important que ses querelles intérieures. Alors que ses doigts se posaient sur la poignée de porte, il imagina sa mère et son père, devant lui, s'il leur annonçait qu'il était en couple avec son colocataire masculin.

Une nausée lui tenailla brutalement les entrailles, et il se hâta de se glisser dans le couloir immaculé fourmillant de monde.

"..."

« Ca aurait pu être pire.

-Va t-en. »

Sherlock haussa les épaules avec lassitude. Il n'aimait pas voir son frère dans cet état, mais n'avait pas les instincts nécessaires pour le rassurer ou l'aider à accepter les choses. Glissant ses mains glacées dans les poches élimées de son manteau, il fit demi tour sans un mot de plus. Mycroft entendait le monde bourdonner autour de lui, le visage posé sur ses mains, les paupières closes, il frissonnait, canalisant les effluves chaudes et froides qui brouillaient son sang.

« Monsieur, vous allez bien ? Vous désirez entrer de nouveau?

-Non…Non, pas encore, Je ne peux plus . Je vais… Je vais aller m'aérer l'esprit. »

L'infirmière hoqueta en voyant l'homme se faire encadrer de deux larges gardes du corps alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie. Celui-ci n'était pas tout le monde. Le patient, Gregory Lestrade, devait être spécial, lui aussi.

"..."

Quand John s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y entrait pas avec le self control du médecin, mais le stress d'un ami. Ses doigts dansèrent un instant dans le vide, puis il fit jouer le mécanisme tout en annonçant sa venu d'une voix douce :

« Greg ? C'est John.

-Salut doc. »

Voix terne, résignée, mais tout de même teintée d'un certain soulagement. L'inspecteur était parsemé de bandes blanches plus ou moins épaisses, sur la quasi totalité du corps. Tout ce blanc qui se confondait avec ses cheveux, et disparaissait brutalement au niveau de l'œil gauche, camouflé par un bandeau noir. John s'installa en silence à côté de l'homme.

« Il n'est pas crevé n'est-ce pas ?

-Non. Il a perdu sa vision, et sa couleur aussi.

-Fais voir. »

Lestrade enleva d'un coup sec le bandeau, cligna deux fois des paupières avant de tourner son regard vers le blond. Si l'œil droit, bleu, était toujours aussi vif, son compagnon était délavé, et la pupille un tantinet plus dilatée qu'elle n'aurait du être. John claqua des doigts devant la rétine, passa sa main devant :

« Il réagit à la lumière encore, mais c'est tout. Aucune chance de revenir à la normale ?

-20%. »

John savait qu'en médecine, un pourcentage aussi faible n'avait pas la moindre chance. Soupirant, il se laissa aller dans la chaise, cherchant des mots de réconfort qui ne venaient pas.

« Ce…N'est pas aussi atroce que ce que je n'aurais crus. Les maux de tête ont déjà faibli, et si je met une lentille, les gens ne se rendront compte de rien. Ma paupière est fonctionnelle. Je pourrais continuer mon travail.

-Gregory…

-Je pourrais. » insista t-il, têtu, effrayé d'affronter la réalité. L'ancien soldat attendit que l'autre desserre les lèvres pour relancer la conversation :

« Mycroft est passé te voir.

-Non.

-Si, j'en suis sûr. Tu devais dormir encore. Il doit se sentit tellement coupable…

-Coupable ? »

Etonné, Greg avait violemment tourné son visage triangulaire dans sa direction, et ses sourcils exprimèrent toute la surprise que ses yeux ne pouvaient montrer. John, gêné, hocha pesamment la tête, marmonnant que l'agent du MI6 devait s'en vouloir d'avoir laissé la situation dans un flou si dangereux. Même si l'opération n'avait pas été de son ressort, il se torturait probablement d'hypothèses et de scénarios fictifs.

« Si tu le vois, fais le venir. Et dis à Sherlock que je ne lui en veux pas.

-Tu pourras lui dire toi-même, je…

-Non. Déjà, cela te fait une bonne excuse pour aller le chercher, et puis… Il doit s'en vouloir aussi. Malgré tout. »

Gregory grogna qu'il avait entendu les rumeurs, entre ses agents, celles qui accusaient fièvreusement le détective d'être la cause de ses blessures, celles qui le tenaient pour seul responsable. Ils en oubliaient presque la bombe, et le poseur. Moriarty. Evidemment, Gregory avait rapidement fait cesser cette haine frustrée. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même d'avoir voulu rejoindre les deux hommes dans le musée sans prendre de précaution.

« Repose-toi, je…Je repasserais avec un thé. Je t'envoie Mycroft si je le trouve.

-Merci, John. »

Le blond étreignit doucement l'épaule du blessé, ils échangèrent un sourire, puis le blond quitta la pièce, se demandant encore s'il devait être soulagé ou triste de l'état de son ami.

"..."

« Alors ? »

Le blond était prêt à sortir de l'hôpital. Il n'en avait ni le droit ni la réelle envie, mais était persuadé de trouver son colocataire assit sur le trottoir en train de fumer. Or Sherlock, appuyé contre le mur, avait simplement attendu qu'il descende pour le cueillir à la sortie.

« Alors quoi ? »

John restait face à la porte vitrée. Il entendait la voix rauque sans pour autant avoir la force de s'en approcher davantage.

« Lestrade. Il est borgne.

-Je vois que tu es bien renseigné. Mycroft ne t'a pas dit de bêtise. Il ne t'en veux pas, tu sais ?

-Comment pourrait-il m'en vouloir, je n'y suis pour rien. »

Il fallait connaître le jeune homme pour reconnaître, dans cette ironie acide, une trace de soulagement. John sentit les quelques rides, sur son front, disparaître alors qu'il faisait face à l'éphèbe aux bras croisés, les lèvres pincées, l'air ailleurs. Son index le picota activement, et il s'imagina le dessiner, comme avant, dans son carnet, quand ses doutes étaient encore dans leurs coquilles et qu'il laissait son subconscient vivre à sa guiche dans les traits de son critérium.

« Je voudrais rentrer à Baker.

-N'avons nous pas quelques affaires à régler d'abord, Sherlock ? Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que je devais donner une réponse, n'est pas ? Que tu ne serais plus patient. »

Sherlock le fuyait des yeux, s'ébrouant comme un jeune chien, refusant pour une fois de combattre, lui aussi partagé dans ses idées. Lui habituellement si glacial, si logique et carré, il se perdait dans ces ébauches de relations qui naissaient ça et là pour s'éteindre comme une luciole qui touche l'eau. Mycroft lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il devait prendre sur lui, dans cette histoire, s'il ne voulait pas que John parte. Et c'était le principal objectif du jeune homme.

« Plus tard John. Je dois réfléchir, Moriarty est partit sans laisser de trace, et j'attend un message, quelque chose, qui…

-Que ressens tu pour moi ? »

Rouge brique, l'ancien soldat ne pipa mot quand quelqu'un le bouscula. Les yeux rivés sur le sol, les poings serrés, il ne différait en rien d'un adolescent timide et écartelé par le doute. Sherlock fit trois pas vers lui, la tête penchée comme un oiseau curieux, et lâcha le plus naturellement du monde :

« Je t'aime, voyons. »

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera l'avant dernier, vous voila prévenu(e)s!

Par ailleurs, je souhaite une bonne rentrée pour ceux qui, comme moi, reprennent demain, et pour les autres chanceux, profitez bien de vos vacances!

review?


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE QUATORZE**

Mapi : Je suis toujours ravie de te voir au rendez vous et merci pour ta review!

ATTENTION LEMON ! - haha -

* * *

John hoqueta, recula de trois pas, se retrouva acculé contre le mur. Le brun le laissa faire sans rien dire, observant avec un intérêt croissant les lueurs, dans les yeux gris, s'intensifier de seconde en seconde. Il aimait quand celui qu'il considérait comme son homme réagissait, malgré lui, a ses sentiments, et exprimait son plaisir par de petits gestes.

« Mais…Mais…

-Mais quoi, John ? »

L'ancien soldat cherchait son souffle, secoué par cet élan de franchise qu'il n'aurait pu réellement concevoir.

« Tu…Tu ne me voyais pas comme un passe temps ? ». Murmure timide et honteux. Sherlock comprend dans l'instant pourquoi le blond s'est caché tout ce temps derrière ses dessins, fuyant l'idée même d'un sentiment partagé. Le médecin n'avait pas imaginé, ne serait-ce une seconde, que le brun puisse ressentir de l'amour pour lui, et cela aurait du le blesser. Mais Sherlock ne voulait pas convaincre qui que ce soit de sa bonne foi. Soit le blond lui faisait confiance, soit peu lui importerait.

« Sherlock…Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est… Etrange, de te savoir humain. Tu es … Si différent d'avant.

-C'est mal ?

-Non… Tu es plus accessible pour moi, plus… »

John souriait. John venait de retrouver ce faciès si connu du détective, et une vague de satisfaction l'empli pleinement. Il leva la main, caressa la joue mal rasée, et leva son col pour les camoufler alors qu'ils s'embrassaient en silence, décidemment indifférents à la vie qui naissait dans l'hôpital. Pour Sherlock, une étape de sa vie venait d'être atteinte, il allait pouvoir continuer sa vie de détective consultant tout en ayant une main plus possessive sur son colocataire. Et il en était content.

« Sh…Sherlock, arrête ! »

Le brun avait glissé dans son cou, petit à petit, les décalant vers un cagibi de matériel. John le repoussa avec douceur et fermeté, toujours souriant bien que tremblant :

« Pas devant tout le monde, s'il te plaît. Je vais m'y faire, seulement… »

Le blond s'écrasa contre la porte, l'autre le maintenant contre lui, les yeux clos, ses doigts glacés se frayant un passage sans complexe sous l'affreux tee shirt bleu ciel obligatoire pour les malades. Si John entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qu'on ouvre, il n'en tint pas rigueur, et ne broncha pas non plus lorsque le jeune homme bloqua brutalement la poignée , la coinçant vers le haut.

« Sherlock…

-Tu as été impulsif la dernière fois, John. Tu as été réellement toi même, et non cette serpillère humaine que tu deviens parfois lorsque tu as peur de la société. Maintenant…Laisse moi te montrer un peu plus de moi. »

John prit son visage à deux main pour l'embrasser, frissonnant alors que deux doigts gelés descendaient frivolement l'élastique de son pantalon sur ses hanches. Petit flottement.

« Tu n'as pas de boxer ?

-J…Ce n'est pas moi qui décide, c'est la tenue d'hôpital, je…

-J'aime cette idée. »

Le froid contre l'aine qui se consume déjà, un corps qui se cambre, la bouche qui s'entrouvre, vite dévorée par une autre, plus charnue. John arrache les deux premiers boutons de la sombre chemise, il grogne, il gronde, il obéit aux demandes silencieuses de son amant qui s'est fait plus demandeur, de seconde en seconde.

Des pas dans le couloir.

Sourire entendus, gloussements enfantins et complices, attouchements désireux. John finit par attraper le poignet gracile de son amant :

« Plus tard, je t'en prie…Nous… Prendrons le temps.

-Hmm. »

Sherlock se détourna, échappant à la paume rassurante du blond, sentant sa frustration augmenter encore de quelques degrés. C'était si douloureux de sentir l'autre contre soi, de contempler son but final avant de devoir desserrer les doigts pour le laisser partir. Sherlock n'avait pas pour habitude de céder ce genre de chose, au contraire. Terrible sacrifice. John, un peu plus rhabillé, embrassa sa joue avec délicatesse :

« Je ne fuirais plus, je te l'ai dit. Je suis simplement encore un peu inquiet pour Greg.

-John… Il n'y a rien entre Lestrade et toi. N'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que non, voyons, ne…Oh mon Dieu tu es jaloux ?

-Stupide. »

Sherlock le bouscula pour sortir plus vide de la petite pièce, le blond souriant jusqu'aux oreilles sur les talons.

« Sherlock…Tu ne te sens pas un peu coupable ?

-Non. Je ne me sens jamais coupable de rien.

-Je veux dire…Coupable d'être heureux. Alors que Moriarty a fait des blessés et est toujours dans la nature, alors que Gregory…

-Est borgne. »

John baissa la tête et sursauta quand le brun lui toucha le visage pensivement :

« Ecoute John. Je me fiche du reste. Tu es en vie, en bonne santé, et tu es à moi. Le reste…N'est que détail superflu. Apprend à relativiser les choses, tu as été soldat, bon sang ! »

Mais si même sa jambe avait décidé de tourner la page sur cette sombre époque, John pouvait-il réellement s'y tenir ? Arrivant prêt de la chambre de l'inspecteur, les deux hommes remarquèrent immédiatement les gardes du corps de chaque côté de la porte, et d'un accord commun décidèrent de faire une escale par la chambre du médecin pour y récupérer ses effets.

« Le dessin me manque. » marmonna John en enfilant son pantalon non sans grimacer. Au final, le médecin, sous réserve d'être en présence d'un collègue, avait accepté de le laisser partir. Après tout, l'ancien soldat ne présentait qu'une seule vilaine blessure au bras, causée par la balle, mais la plaie était nette et propre, et si le pansement était bien changé tout se passerait bien. John avait cessé de compter ses cicatrices depuis bien longtemps.

"..."

« Suis je devenu si laid, pour que tu ne regardes même plus ? »

Lestrade sentait son sang bouillonner. Il voulait se lever, crier, secouer cet homme prostré, assit à côté de son lit et si loin de lui, pourtant… Si loin… La douleur dans son cou lui rappela qu'il était en convalescence, et il se tassa un peu dans son oreiller. Au moins maintenant il pouvait se tenir assit, c'était une avancée. Mycroft se tordait les mains :

« Je suis si…Si désolé… »

L'inspecteur sentit une fatigue qui ressemblait fort à de la lassitude envahir ses muscles. Il soupira :

« Désolé de quoi ? Tu vas encore me quitter ? »

En une seconde, le brun fut à son chevet, tenant ses mains dans les siennes avec une infinie précaution, les yeux vitreux :

« Ne dis pas ça, je suis désolé de…De ne pas avoir su te protéger. Prendre soin des êtres qui me sont chers… Je pensais être au moins capable de ça. Et te voilà dans ce lit…Avec cet œil qui… »

Il se leva, grinçant, son humeur si égale fumant comme une cigarette :

« Moriarty va payer, Greg, il va payer pour ça.

-Myc'…Calme-toi. »

Même si voir l'agent en colère était presque plaisant, Lestrade ne pouvait pas le lancer à la poursuite de l'assassin. Ce n'était pas son devoir, et cela le mettrait certainement dans une situation plus compliquée encore. Ils ne pouvaient se le permettre. Le grisé lui assura qu'il se chargerait lui-même de cela, en compagnie de Sherlock, probablement.

« John a été en danger, lui aussi. Sherlock ne lui pardonnera pas. »

Mycroft hocha la tête. Il comptait faire des recherches de son côté pour faciliter les choses. Ensuite, s'il tenait l'assassin entre les doigts, il ne se priverait pas de lui faire subir la même perte que celle de Gregory. Satisfait de ses réflexion, il se baissa pour cueillir les lèvres tendres de l'homme près de lui, se laissant absorber par cette sensation de bonheur.

"..."

« Bien, il est temps de partir. »

Moran grogna une insulte indistincte, se baissant en douceur pour ramasser quelques papiers. L'assassin lui jeta un regard en biais, puis remonta sa veste sur ses épaules :

« Tu as besoin de soin. Et ces imbéciles vont nous tomber dessus à bras raccourcis si on ne fait pas attention. Dans cet état là, tu ne me sert à rien.

-Ravi de l'apprendre. » siffla Moran en claudiquant vers la sortie. Moriarty sortie une Winston de son paquet, allant se poster avec élégance sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Londres était en ébullition, ce soir était le soir attendu par de nombreuses personnes, le soir du retour du célèbre Sherlock Holmes et son acolyte John Watson parmi le reste du monde. Evidemment, les avis étaient partagés. Les gens commençaient à se scinder en deux groupes, ceux qui appréciaient leur homosexualité affichée, et restaient impressionnés devant leurs exploits…Et les autres.

« Ceux que je vais devoir exploiter. Tous ces racistes, aveugles, qui n'attendent qu'un faux pas pour se retourner contre eux et les traîner dans la boue. Comme cette Sarah Bright…Qui aimerait voir Sherlock plus bas que terre… Et ces deux flicards qui le tiennent responsable… Tant de proies faciles… »

Le mégots, encore brûlant, fut jeté en direction du centre ville, comme une menace silencieuse.

"..."

« Et Mrs Hudson montait nous voir, tu…

-Ssssh… »

Le doigt de Sherlock sur ses lèvres fut suffisant pour faire taire les doutes du blond. A peine la porte de l'appartement refermée, Sherlock avait envoyé le Fussli sur le canapé, tout comme son manteau, son écharpe, et les affaires de son amant. Ses yeux brillaient à la lumière du soir, comme un chat affamé, ou un vampire en besoin de sang. Ce soir, John était prêt à tout pour le satisfaire pleinement, aussi ne protesta t-il pas quand le brun se mit à genoux devant lui.

« Enlève moi cette saloperie de ceinture. Maintenant. »

La voix rauque se faisait agressive. Délicieusement tendue. John arracha l'objet en question, ouvrant ses jeans, laissant le soin à Sherlock de débuter son affaire. La bouche tendre titillait le nombril, découvrait l'aine, les dents tirant sur le sous vêtement jusqu'à le faire descendre à terre. De nouveau se cambrer, de nouveau économiser son souffle, sentir la chaleur d'une langue courir sur la hampe, glisser sur le frein, s'approprier le membre avec une facilité déroutante.

« Doucement, Sherlock, ou ça…Finira…Trop vite…

-Ne te contiens pas. »

John glissa ses doigts dans les boucles brunes, son bassin tremblant par intermittence, le cerveau désespérément vide et bouillonnant à la fois.

« Attends… Déshabille toi…Allons sur un lit…

-Ah oui. Faire les choses bien. »

Sherlock n'aurait pas dit non à ce que le médecin le prenne violemment contre la porte. Peu importait, toujours un détail. Il se releva, aida l'autre à ôter totalement ses vêtements, puis ancra ses ongles dans son bras pour le tirer plus aisément jusqu'à sa chambre. Il le voulait, là, maintenant, et dédaignait la subtilité.

-Laisse-moi faire. »

Allonger John, le rassurer, redécouvrir la totalité de son corps sans en être gêné, sans avoir à se cacher, à détourner les yeux. Un pur bonheur pour un homme comme Sherlock qui avait la passion des détails qu'il jugeait important.

« Tu as mincis. Tu as pris du muscle. Tu n'as pas de pilosité particulièrement importante, juste là ou cela peut attiser le désir. Tes cicatrices sont belles. Ton parfum est musqué. Tu es…Tu es un homme. Plus que moi en tout cas. »

John voulu protester, mais la bouche du brun reprenait du service, et ses idées s'effilochèrent avec délice alors que ses doits se crispaient dans les draps. Dieu que cet hommes savait s'y prendre ! A tâton, le blond trouva du lubrifiant, qui n'avait certes pas servit depuis un certain temps, et des préservatifs, eux neufs, goût tropical. Sherlock darda dessus un regard inquisiteur :

« Sarah aime les fruits tropicaux ?

-Sherlock… » gémit John, lui indiquant que de parler de Sarah dans cet instant précis était plus que malvenus. Le blond emprisonna son amant contre lui, l'embrassant furtivement en lui mordant les lèvres, se mit sur le dos et l'invita à se coucher sur son corps.

« Si tu crois encore que je vais te laisser diriger, tu… »

Un doigt enduit de lubrifiant venait de titiller son intimité, et Sherlock, plus sensible que jamais, écarta brutalement les jambes en se cachant dans le cou du médecin. Le doigt obtint ainsi son droit de passage, et se permis un va et vient qui ne sembla en rien gêner le brun.

« Sherlock…Cette sensation… C'est dérangeant ?

-Continue. » grogna l'autre en se cambrant, présentant ses reins de façon fort insolente. John se lécha les lèvres, introduisit un second doigt. Gémissement immédiat de la part du jeune homme qui remonta ses genoux dans un mouvement brusque. John, de sa main libre, caressait son dos, cherchant quelques nerfs sensibles prêt à être découverts, appréciant la douceur de cette peau froide qui tardait à se réchauffer. Embrasser quelqu'un n'avait jamais été aussi bon qu'à cet instant, John se demandait comment il avait pu, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, comparer cette situation avec celle vécue en compagnie de Sarah.

« Arrête de penser, susurra Sherlock en se tordant sur le côté, je suis prêt… »

John réalisa plus vivement ce qu'il allait faire, et sentit ses muscles se tétaniser alors qu'il se redressait pour se munir d'une protection. Sherlock le devança, le forçant à rester allonger, glissa du lit d'un mouvement félin, et saisit le petit objet carré entre l'index et le majeur.

« Reste tranquille. »

Arracher l'emballage. Déplier le préservatif. Bien faire les choses même si on est décidemment très pressé. Sherlock lécha une dernière fois le sexe gorgé de plaisir avant de le protéger, appréciant la dureté de John à son égard alors qu'il lui prodiguait tous les soins nécessaires. Comme pour la dernière fois, Sherlock voulu se placer au dessus de son amant, mais l'autre le plaqua brutalement sur le matelas, l'enfonçant sans ménagement dans un oreiller :

« Les choses…Bien. J'ai dis. »

Il l'embrassa amoureusement, plaçant avec douceur ses mains sous les genoux du brun pour les relever. Sherlock comprit le message et écarta les jambes, se crispant en sentant le membre de son amant frôler son intimité. De nouveau une application de lubrifiant.

« Relaxe toi. Et dis moi si tu as mal. »

John entra doucement, clignant des paupières pour chasser une goutte de sueur glissant contre son nez. Il aurait aimé dessiner son amant ainsi, même si mœurs le lui interdisait formellement , il était si beau, si offert, et en même temps plein d'une rage amoureuse, d'un désir volcanique qui se lisait dans ses yeux bleus, orageux, sublimes. Les jambes, fines et musclées, du détective vinrent se nouer agilement autour des hanches du blond.

« Prend-moi. Je veux…Maintenant. »

Il se redressa, forçant John à se presser contre lui. Frisson de plaisir, Sherlock retombe en arrière, extatique, offrant un spectacle inoubliable pour le médecin qui le fixe avec un ravissement grandissant.

Avant, arrière, onduler des hanches, changer la cadence, caresser la peau, la griffer, l'embrasser, mordiller les tétons, les lécher, tout faire pour que les joues de Sherlock rougissent encore plus. Il voulait tout lui donner, là, maintenant.

« Embrasse-moi ! »

Sherlock se jeta de lui-même sur ses lèvres, tirant le blond sur lui, haletant à s'en faire éclater le cœur, frémissant à chaque assaut sans jamais rechigner.

Cette chaleur qui montait, qui envahissait la chambre, qui tapissait le miroir de buée…Etait-ce donc ça, l'amour ? Gémir, gémir, gémir sans retenu, ne plus avoir peur d'être mal regardé, ne plus avoir à subir des commentaires acides… Pouvoir faire ce dont on a envie avec quelqu'un qui le comprend.

« Sherlock tu ronronnes. »

John souriait, et continuait de mordre en douceur la peau, juste sous l'oreille, là ou cela est tendre, doux, ou cela fait un bien au delà du raisonnable. La pénétration se faisait de plus en plus rapidement, rythmée, alors que les deux hommes s'imbriquaient l'un dans l'autre, Sherlock ceignant ses jambe autour du bassin du blond, coulant ses bras autour de son cou, ses dents un tantinet pointues titillant sa joue :

« Ne me ménage pas. »

Accélerer. Sentir que ça monte, que ce plaisir peut aller plus loin encore. Sentir l'autre se mettre à trembler, le souffle coupé, incapable de parler d'avantage alors que quelque chose, dans le bas ventre, à terminé de gonfler et ne demande qu'à éclater.

« Je t'aime. »

Murmuré ? Susurré ?

Hurlé.

John venait d'hurler cette douce et bien célèbre formule, ses deux mains serrées sur les hanches de son vis-à-vis, alors qu'il s'extériorisait brutalement, suivit d'un Sherlock exténué qui se cambra une ultime fois, les yeux grands ouverts, se mordant les lèvres à sang.

Et puis le silence.

Le souffle qui revient, les paupières qui s'affaissent, les muscles qui crient leur douleur alors qu'un sentiment de plénitude s'insinuaient dans leur veines. John, le bras droit douloureux, s'installa sur le dos. Il avait du mal à y croire. Une main blanche qui refroidissait déjà alla déloger le préservatif usagé pour le nouer, avant de le jeter habilement dans la corbeille. Il se levait déjà, mais John le retint par le poignet :

« Reste là. Reste encore.

-Je voulais aller te chercher ton carnet. »

John s'empourpre, balbutie, le laisse faire. Voir Sherlock déambuler, nu, sans complexe dans l'appartement sera l'un de ses premiers souvenirs de leur relation. Un souvenir délicat, blanc, et très excitant.

« Tiens. Tu pourras me dessiner tout le temps maintenant, peu importe.

-Même si le modèle restera toujours plus…Appétissant. »

Ils s'embrassent.

« John, tu as encore du mal à réaliser, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…Oui. J'ai du mal. »

Le brun se plaça langoureusement sur lui, son corps épousant le sien à la perfection, alors que doigt retraçait la forme de sa mâchoire :

« Laisse moi t'aider, en ce cas. »

Cette journée, comme les suivante, serait à placer sous le signe de l'amour.

* * *

Vrai lemon dans le lit : fait !

Et bien mes chéris, je dois vous annoncer que le prochain chapitre ne sera qu'un épilogue, soit le dernier chapitre de cette fiction!

Et comme je débute ma prépa Littéraire, je ne vais pas pouvoir redémarrer une histoire avant un certain temps j'en ai peur... Vous serez en vacances de moi ;) !

J'espère donc que cette fiction vous a plu du début à la fin, et vous donne un ultime rendez vous pour l'épilogue dans quelques temps!

Bonne soirée,

Misro.


	15. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Nous voici donc à la fin... J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux, et j'espère que cette fiction vous aura donc plu du début jusqu'a son achèvement.

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

« Hmmm… »

John se redressa brusquement, se jetant sur son téléphone alors que ses paupières le picotaient durement, le punissant pour son manque de douceur matinale. Puis, la date présente sur l'appareil remonta jusqu'à son cerveau, et il se laissa tomber mollement sur son oreiller : le Dimanche restait un jour de grasse matinée, quoi qu'on en dise. Dehors, de petits flocons se battaient en silence pour savoir lequel d'entre eux atteindrait la vitre en premier.

« Tiens…Il neige. »

Sherlock allait certainement pester contre la météo dès son réveil, mais pour le moment, il était tout entier à sa récupération. Depuis que les deux hommes formaient un couple, John avait un effet apaisant sur le brun, et lui permettait d'accéder à des nuits plus longues. Le détective était donc doublement plus efficace en journée, sans compter le fait que ses cernes disparaissaient peu à peu.

« John. Je déteste quand tu me regardes dormir.

-Tu ne dors plus, tant mieux. »

John l'embrassa dans le cou, le vit frissonner, et se cala contre son dos en soupirant, lui offrant sa chaleur bienfaitrice. Dans la chambre, il aurait été dur de ne pas voir les changements opérés ces derniers mois. Un certain rangement, et ces aquarelles… Des paysages pour la plupart, des lieux clé, des monuments. Avec, sur certains dessins, une silhouette familière, voire deux.

« Tu as pris rendez-vous aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? »

John embrasse l'épaule blanche et glabre, nouant ses bras autour de la taille. Petit sourire.

« Oui. »

C'est bien aujourd'hui qu'il a rendez vous avec sa psychologue, celle-là même qu'il a évité pendant plus d'une demi année. Presqu'un an et demi, en fait, à bien y regarder. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de devoir, une nouvelle fois, démentir les écrits des magasines pour recomposer son histoire, même s'il était forcé de constater que les choses s'étaient réellement tassées au fur et à mesure.

« Hmmmm… »

Sherlock se retourna, les cheveux plus bouclés que jamais en ce matin frisquet, et se lova contre son amant comme un chat endormi. L'autre le câlina distraitement, faisant de petits ronds sur sa nuque, sentant sans rechigner son excitation du matin commencer à réagir.

« Je m'ennuie en ce moment, grogna mollement le brun en accentuant innocemment son mouvement de bassin, Moriarty est partit depuis trop longtemps… »

L'agacement de Sherlock compensait avec le soulagement de Londres, mais cela n'étonnait pas le médecin. Par contre, le fait que l'assassin ne donne pas le moindre de vie restait une énigme qu'il faudrait finir par résoudre, mais pour le moment, les deux amants profitaient de cet instant d'accalmie pour mettre leur vie commune en ordre, même si l'idée n'était jamais réellement abordée verbalement.

« Je vais passer dire bonjour à Greg, aussi, tu m'accompagneras ?

-Hmmmm…Non. J'enverrais un texto. Il fait trop froid dehors. »

Comme pour confirmer, une branche claqua contre la fenêtre, envoyant valser les flocons un peu plus loin. Sherlock jeta à la neige un regard peu amical avant de se pelotonner dans la couette.

« Tu n'aimes pas ça, hein ?

-La neige efface les traces, tu devrais le savoir. C'est parfait pour les crimes stupides et je n'ai pas le temps pour ces bêtises.

-Tu devrais te remuer un peu, tu commences à grossir. »

Et ce, ponctué par un essai de pincer des poignées d'amour décidemment inexistantes chez le jeune homme. Sherlock couina, le poussa sur le côté et gronda en se cachant le mieux possible. Son amant, secoué d'un grand rire, lui embrassa le front avant de se lever, regrettant de laisser Sherlock seul et nu dans un si grand lit.

« Je reviendrais pour midi.

-Hmm. Ne traîne pas en chemin. »

Le blond secoua la tête, puis sortit de la chambre. Sherlock bondit à la fenêtre, attendit, tendu comme un arc, et observa son amant sautiller dans la neige, gêné par la taille de ses jambes dans la poudreuse, et ne retourna dans le lit que lorsque le médecin eut disparu au coin de la rue. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, ils auraient passé la totalité de la journée dans le lit, avec une tasse de thé, loin du monde bruyant et agaçant durant cette période de l'année. En fait…Sherlock aurait pu faire une habitude de ce genre d'activité, mais son amant ne l'aurait pas toléré. Soufflant, il entoura son oreiller de ses bras et ferma les yeux.

"..."

« John ! »

Lestrade, à son minuscule balcon, lui fit un geste de la main , une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres. L'autre le lui rendit, souriant, attendant qu'il éteigne son mégot pour ensuite le rejoindre en bas de l'immeuble.

« Tu fais un bout de trajet avec moi ? J'ai rendez vous à dix minutes d'ici.

-J'aimerais bien, mais j'attend les camions…

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai que le déménagement commence aujourd'hui ! »

Lestrade hocha doucement la tête, fourrant les mains dans ses poches. Son œil droit, agrémenté d'une lentille, n'avait plus la moindre différence physique avec son collègue, même si sa vue n'avait pas progressé d'un pouce depuis le terrible accident.

« Je viendrais donner un coup de main en rentrant si tu veux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller, je n'ai pas grand chose à transporter de toute façon tu le sais bien, et puis Myc' ne va pas tarder à arriver… »

John lui serra amicalement la main, resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou avant de faire quelques pas vers sa destination. Là, il s'arrêta, se tournant à demi :

« Pas de nouvelles de Moriarty ?

-Aucune. Mais il refera surface, John, aussi sur que le Printemps suit l'Hiver. »

Evidemment. L'assassin n'abandonnerait pas Londres aussi facilement, ce serait… trop fade, en quelque sorte. Il reviendrait, et il reviendrait très en colère. Mais ils seraient prêts pour le recevoir. Le blond souffla une buée brûlante :

« Je suis content pour Mycroft et toi. Que ça finisse par rouler.

-Le temps nous dira si j'ai bien fait d'y croire, mais…Oui. Je pense que oui. Et Sherlock… ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il t'enverrait un message pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Il n'a pas beaucoup changé, tu sais !

-Oh, ce n'est pas le plus important. Je sais que c'est à l'intérieur que ça travaille le plus. »

Clin d'œil malicieux qui fit rougir le blond. Il s'éloigna, les joues carmins, son sourire soigneusement caché sous son écharpe.

"..."

« Bonjour… »

La jeune femme à la peau foncée eut un petit mouvement de tête pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Là, un silence un tantinet gênant prit place, puis Miss Jenckins croisa ses mains :

« Cela fait très longtemps que vous n'êtes pas venu. Vous savez que nous avions des rendez-vous prévus.

-Oui…Je sais, je…

-J'ai vu vos exploits dans les magasines. »

John rougit, balbutia, se sentit plus étranger que jamais dans cette pièce qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur. Ainsi, la jeune femme avait eut vent des péripéties du taxi, de tous les ragots infâmes qui avaient circulés sur les deux hommes. Qu'en avait-elle pensé ? Et pourquoi John n'arrivait-il pas à relativiser ?

« Je présume qu'il y avait beaucoup d'âneries là-dedans, mais… Je dois tout de même vous congratuler.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Et bien il semblerait que vous ayez dépassé le second stade de votre thérapie. Après la réhabilitation sociale, la stabilisation amoureuse.»

Et le sourire qu'elle lui adressa ne faisait aucun doute sur ses pensées. Soulagé, John s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil, y retrouvant ses marques sans même s'en rendre compte. Au final, passé les premières peurs, il finirait par s'habituer bien vite à confronter le regard des inconnus qu'il découvrait dans l'avancée de sa vie.

"..."

« Je suis r… »

Sherlock dormait toujours, pas de bruit dans la cuisine, pas de feu dans la cheminée, rien qu'un doux silence brisé par le sifflement du vent. Dehors, la neige était passée à la vitesse supérieure, chatouillant abondamment la ville, la couvrant d'un manteau blanc qui effaçait le rouge de ses briques. Le blond monta doucement les marches, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer plus rapidement, et s'introduisit dans la chambre sans faire de bruit.

« Et dire que je pourrait réduire son autorité à néant, avec une seule photo… »

Le jeune homme, sur le ventre, serrant son oreiller contre lui avec une possessivité attendrissante, perdait quelques années ainsi positionné. Ses cheveux en bataille, sa moue délicieuse, et son visage rendu lisse par un sommeil tranquille lui ôtait cette détestable expression d'ennui permanent. Mais que serait Sherlock Holmes sans son air dédaigneux ?

« Pas grand chose, assurément… »

Le docteur alla passer deux doigts agiles sur sa joue, le regarda grogner, puis se posa au bout du lit, attrapant dans son sac un nouveau carnet de dessin. Il en caressa la couverture avec amour, l'ouvrit, puis se ravisa. Il aurait tout le temps pour dessiner, après tout. Se levant, il ôta ses vêtements, ne conservant que son boxer pour la forme, et se glissa dans le lit, oubliant le fait que la journée soit déjà bien avancée.

Les paupières, lourdes, du brun se levèrent avec hésitation :

« Bien passé ?

-Très bien. C'était mon dernier rendez-vous. »

John avait été guérit de la guerre, par bien des remèdes. Sherlock restait, au demeurant, le plus fidèle des médicaments, et il espérait ne jamais avoir à s'en passer un jour. Songeant cela, John comprit que le détective était plus une drogue qu'autre chose à son égard.

« Tu penses trop…Je sens tes neurones qui brûlent. Viens me réchauffer. »

John le prit contre lui, le cala dans la couette, puis ferma les yeux. Il ne lui fallu pas cinq minutes pour s'endormir. Plus tard, Sherlock se redressa sur ses coudes, écoutant la respiration de son amant avec une attention curieuse.

Il faudrait penser à le prévenir, aussi.

Le prévenir que Moriarty lui avait envoyé un mail, un long mail écrit de façon pénible et tendancieuse, comme à son habitude, arguant qu'il allait faire de sa vie un enfer et les pousser à se séparer. Voire pire.

Oui, il faudrait lui dire que Moriarty souhaitait monter le monde entier contre eux, à commencer par Londres.

Sherlock embrassa les lèvres sèches. Il faudrait lui dire, mais qui voudrait forcer ce front à se plisser sous l'effet de l'inquiétude ? Ils affronteraient cette épreuve ensemble. Mais plus tard.

Le jeune homme se leva, en tenue d'Adam, et promena son regard sur les murs recouverts d'art. John avait un foutu talent, il devait à présent l'admettre, même si ses capacités, dans ce domaine, restaient nulles. Il prit une feuille banche un peu froissée qui traînait, un tube de gouache ocre, et inscrivit une courte phrase. Contemplant son œuvre avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin, il se munit d'une punaise, et l'accrocha à droite du Fussli aux bords noircis.

Ainsi, si vous venez au 221b Baker Street, et que vous pénétrez dans la chambre commune du célèbre détective et de son compagnon médecin, vous trouverez, en face du lit, une feuille portant les mots « _Sherlock Holmes aime John Watson_. »

Ce jour là, il neigea jusqu'au soir.

The End (?)

* * *

.

.

Oh God, c'est terminé! Oui, oui, nous voila à la fin de ces petits chapitres qui m'ont bien plu, je dois l'avouer, et je dois TOUS vous remercier pour m'avoir accompagné le long de ces lignes!

Comme vous le voyez, je laisse la fin en suspend... Parce que j'adore le Cliff, vous le savez, et... Parce que je risque de vous pondre une suite, quand j'en aurais le temps ( et l'inspiration, histoire d'ecrire quelque chose d'original et de ne rien pomper sur mes anciennes fictions)

Si vous avez des questions, des remontrances, des désirs, la volonté d'un ajout, que sais-je encore, laissez moi un commentaire, je me ferais une joie de vous répondre!

Merci encore, et bonne soirée à vous, ce fut un plaisir.

Misro.


End file.
